Destiny Hearts
by Ryujin Zangetsu 17
Summary: "I had this very strange dream last night... It said that I was The Protector of seven unique hearts.."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a Bleach and Kingdom Hearts crossover

_**Pairing: **_IchigoxKairi

_**Genre:**_ Action, Adventure, Drama, SuperNatural, Fantasy, Romance

_**Summary: **_"I had this very strange dream last night... It said that I was The Protector of seven unique hearts.."

_**Author Notes: **_I think this will be the first crossover with these two as a couple! I have played both Kingdom Heart part 1 and 2 but not chain of memories or Brith By Sleep. Its been a long time since I played both games so my memory will be a bit foggy so the chapters will take awhile until I get more info the games and series that I need so bear with me. If you do read this then thanks for the support!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts or make any profit doing this! I only write this for personal enjoyment

_**let the story begin**_

_**Destiny Hearts**_

Ichigo was falling. He was falling through the sky, soaring through pass memories of his life... the death of his mother... his first encounter with Rukia... gaining his shinigami powers... losing his powers. All pass memories on why he always wanted power since his mothers death.

'_Were am I?... and why am I falling?' _Ichigo thought. He couldn't move whatsoever no matter how hard he tried. Still... for some odd reason something kept him from panicking as though this was natural... suddenly he felt his head it water. He continued to fall as though he was soaring through the air. As he neared the rapidly approaching ground, he began to slow. He took it upon himself to righted his body.

Ichigo took a deep breath and was surprised he could breathe at all. He remembered something similar to being able to breath in water in his inner world when he was trying to learn the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho from Tensa Zangetsu. All he could see is nothing but darkness for miles, he looked down to see he was standing on a strange black surface. He took a step forward and tensed as thousands of doves flew off, revealing a circular, stained-glass platform. Upon it laid an image of Rukia in a beautiful white dress surrounded by snowflakes.

'_Is that... Rukia?'_ he's eyes narrowed, he look around. "What the hell is this?" he asked the surrounding darkness. "Where the hell am I?"

_**"The Protector... one who protects and locks away darkness" **_a sudden voice called, catching the young shinigami off guard. Ichigo narrowed his eyes more, on instint he reached for Zangetsu but curse when he found his partner wasn't on his back, he should have remebered he lost his powers a year ago. He looked over himself and was surprise to see that he was in his shinigami form, he also seem to have some upgrades to it as well. He seem to have a thicker rosy strap across on his chest, he also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black bands with white ends crossing his chest, wrist, he looked down to see that they were on his ankles as well. he felt around his neck to see that he a similar bands aournd his neck and collars, he was also amazed that he could feel a bit of spiritual pressure.

'_It can't be!' _ he thought in amazement.

_**There is no time to be angry or shocked young one.**_

_**You must be strong **_

_**Your true destiny as a Protector as finally been set for you**_

_**'**__What the hell is she or he talking about? What true destiny?' _Ichigo thought, getting out of his surprise state at hearing the voie again, he wasn't in the least bit intimidated by the bodliess voice, he had heard far worst from random hollows. He close his eyes and tried to feel any unfamilar reiatsu(spiritual pressure)_**,**_ he sightly cursed when he couldn't feel nothing at all. He made a mentally note to get teaching's from that bastard Uryuu.

Suddenly, three pedestals appeared before him, each bearing an item.

"_**... Step forward" **_the bodliess voice commanded. Ichigo ignored the voice and observed what was on each pedestal before he made a move that might cost him. The first pedestal on the left had a staff with a star on the top, second in the middle was a sword with a yellow cross guard and black handle, the last pedestal bore a red shield with a inscrption of a mouse on it. "_**Power as always slept deep within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength... choose well."**_

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"_**Exactly as I said it, choose well"**_

Ichigo cursed the voice mentally before looking at each weapon curiouly before stepping forward to examine each one more closely, he step toward the staff and pick it up.

_**The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder, ruin, wise, clever, and ever so curious; is this the power you seek?**_

Ichigo stepped back deciding to check all of his other choices before coming to a decision, he turn toward the sword and pick it up.

_**The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction,powerful, wild, unmatched; is this the power you seek?**_

Lastly, he checked the shield.

_**The power of the guardain, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all, protects all which is precious; is this the power you seek?**_

Ichigo put the shield back on the pedestal and step back, considering each of his choices.

_**Take your time, but know that there is one of these three powers that symbols what you and your soul are? Choose well and know that you'll have to give up one of these power in exchange.**_

'_Power that symbols my soul? Does it mean me, Zangesu and my Hollow?" _Ichigo thought hard on this. Each power that was shown to him showed he, Zangetsu, and his hollow a each of their personality. Wonder, inner strength, wise, sword of terrible destruction, invincible courage, powerful, clever, shield to repel all; each one of these were what he though symboled Zangetsu. Ruin, Invincible courage, powerful, wild, clever, wise; these are what symboled his inner hollow. Inner strength, invincible courage, powerful, wild, kindness to aid friends, protects which is precious, shield to repel all; each symbol what he stood for.

Each symbol what his soul was, so what should he choose? He took a step forward and chose the sword... the path of a warrior.

_**Now chose the power you must give up**_

Ichigo picked the staff.

_**You have chosen the power of the warrior and given up the power of mystic; is this the form you choose?**_

Ichigo answered without any hesitation." Yes!"

The sword in Ichigo's hand suddenly disappeared and the pedestal he was standing on fell through the glass platform, which caused the picture of Rukia to shatter. With a startled cry, Ichigo tumbled down into the dark abyss... after falling for a few minutes he slowly landed on top of a new stain-glass platform which had a portrait of a dark skin woman with dark purple hair tied into a ponytail wearing a black sleeveless dress. Behind her was a field of beautiful roses, the edge of the protrait seem to have green vines.

"Yoruichi" Ichigo said, recognizing one of his sensei's

_**You now have the power to fight!**_

" Fight what? Were the hell his Rukia and Yoruichi you bastard!" Ichigo snapped.

Unknown to Ichigo, the darkness around him started moving before taking a small form. Finally feeling something odd behind him, he turn around and his eyes went wide in shock. Standing just a few feet away from Ichigo seem to be small inky black creatures with glowing bright yellow eyes that reminded him of hollow's. The dark creature moved closely while acting cautiously with the young man before getting ready to pounce on the boy.

Just then, his right hand suddenly shoots up with a will of its own, and clench into a fist. A flash of blue light, he felt something familar but a bit different settle in his hands. Without even bothering to look, Ichigo dodge the small creatures pounce and brought what ever he had down upon it, cleaving it in two with one strong strike. Once the small creature was defeated, he took a moment to examine his weapon, his eyes widen in complete shock at seeing it.

It was Zangetsu, but like him, its appearance had change drasticly. Zangetsu now had a silver hilt with gray-wrappings and a short length black chain at its base. The blade itself was now slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife, it also seem to be a bit taller, standing at a hieght of 1.76 now then what it was at 1.75. Ichigo examine Zangetsu's new look in complete awe.

_What happen to you Zangetsu?_

_**"Zanpakuto"**_ the unknown voice spoke. "_**The orginal key to the door of light and darkness and the creator of the Keyblade."**_

'_What the hell? Creator of the Keyblade?" _Ichigo thought, he was now confused at what the voice was talking about. Three more creatures suddenly appeared surrounding him

"Damn it!" The newly powered shinigami cursed as he raised Zangetsu and rushed the first creature, quickly killing it before it had a chance to attack. The other two were already converging on Ichigo, but the newly power shinigami quickly evaded by using a quick shunpo( flash step) to reappear next to the edge of the platform behind him. One of the two remaining creatures leapt at him, but Ichigo beheaded it with a well time cleave while the third and last jump toward him... however Ichigo twisted his body in a full ciricle and cleave it in two from the waist before it had a chance to land a attack.

"What the hell were those things?"

Hearing poping noises, he turn around to see about six new figures surrounding him. These new figure were slighty taller then the small black creatures, they seem to wear what look like silver white jumpsuits, were the mouth was were it was unzipped to show nothing. They also seem to have no bone funtion in their bodies with the way they were able to move.

_**You are in danger. What will you do?**_

Ichigo cultched Zangetsu tightly in his hand and readed himself for anything. One of the white things seem to bend its body forward before flipping itself forward in a pounce toward the young shinigami. Ichigo quickly step left, dodging the things attack, he brought Zangetsu down and quickly turn back toward the rest, not even bothering to see if the one he cut was dead. Not giving the things a chance to attack, Ichigo shunpo infront of two more, Zangetsu already in midswing. One leapt at his back, seeing the opening to attack, but Ichigo quickly turn around and caught the thing in his hand before tossing it with all his might into the dark abyss. The last two left seem to circle Ichigo before attack, but were quickly cut down from two strong swings of Zangetsu.

Shouldering Zangetsu, he looked around to see none of the white creature left. "Well that was easy if I do say so myself."

A moment later a large brown decorated door appeared in the center of the platform . Ichigo turn around and examine the door, he walk toward the door attempting to open it, but a blinding light consumed Ichigo, instanlty transporting him to another small pocket dimension where he found himself standing on Sokyoku hill, the same place were he rescued Rukia and defeated Byakuya. Standing to his far off left, his right and the directly in front of him were people from his pass.

To his left was a young man wearing a large over coat with white hair and red ruby eyes. To his right was a man that was slighty taller the the other, he was wearing a white sleeveless jacket with white hakama pants on, his wild hair was bright blue along with his eyes. However directly infront of him was something he never thought he would see again! Standing directly infront of him dressed in a all white jacket and white-hakama, he had a small smile on his face and his brown eyes twickled in mischiefed.

_Aizen_

_**The door willl not open yet, but I wish to know more about you**_

_**The day of destiny is both very far and very near to you**_

_**'**__Why does it keep talking in damn riddles?' _Ichigo sighed heavily as he approched the white haired man: Jin Kariya

"What are you afraid of?"

"What am I afraid of?" Ichigo repeated the question and thought about it for a few moments. "I fear that I won't be able to protect my friends and family."

"Is that really something to be afraid of?" The man said before fading away. Ichigo stood there for a second before walking over to the next person, a man who had a strong rivaly against him... Grimmjow Jaegeraquez.

"What do you want out of life?"

Ichigo took a few moments to consider an answer. " I really don't know what I want!"

"Are you sure about that? Look within your heart and soul and you will find your answer."

Thinking on his words for a moment, Ichigo offered a new answer. "To always have the power to protect my friends and family."

"Everything seem to revolve around your family and friends doesn't it?" Grimmjow said before he to faded away.

Ichigo turn away and approched Sosuke Aizen

"What is most important to you?"

"My bond with Zangetsu and my hollow and my friends and family are what is important to me."

"You really care for you family and friends don't you?" Aizen asked before fading away.

_**You have chosen your form; your journey will began at the black of night**_

Another blinding light overtook Ichigo, he reappeared on top of another stain-glass paltform, but this time the platform showed a protrait of an older woman with long orange hair wearing a red longsleeve shirt and a long shirt,In her hand was a small ornage hair boy. Behind them was a field of pink sakura pedals, he was shocked as he reconized who it was.

'_Is that Mom and me?' _Ichigo thought

He suddenly curse when five more of the black creatures appeared surrounding him, Ichigo held his ground and unsheathed Zangetsu from his back. Ichigo moved in quickly and cut down the first creature before killing another before he could join in to help its comrade. As three more black creature appeared to reinforce their fallen kin, Ichigo fought off the three creatures as one leapt at him from behind. Ichigo was able to sense that the creature was behind him , he turn around quickly and swung Zangetsu like a baseball bat, cleaving the two creature in two halfs.

Bringing Zangetsu back around, he impaled another creature through the head before ripping the blade out of the dying creature's head and cleaving through another target. Ichigo turn aournd to see the remaining three creatures charging toward him. Jumping back a bit to maintain some space between him and the trio of enemies, Ichigo swung Zangetsu in the face of one of the three killing it . The second jumped forward, attempting to avenge its fallen kin by jumping at Ichigo who simply shunpo behind it and killing it with a thrust of his gray-wrappings around Zangetsu's hilt materialize, Ichigo grabed a hold of it and threw Zangetsu into the creatures's head, killing it instanly.

_**Well done... the door awaits you**_

A stain-glass staircase appeared leading across the black abyss to another station in the distance. With no were else to go Ichigo made his way to the platform, walking across the abyss via the stairs. The minute both of his feet were planted on the patform the stain-glass stairs disappeared.

Taking a moment to gaze down at the portrait on the platform he was currently standing on, he was confused at what he saw cause he never remember meeting none of the girls that were on the portrait. The most nostcible girl, had light auburn hair, crystal blue/indigo eyes, a pale complexion , and a necklace with a sliver bead. She looked around the age of 14, she's wearing a white top with a black one underneath(the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposes her navel. Purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and a bit big in Ichigo's point, white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wearing a black chocker, a yellow wristband as well as purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm; Ichigo also notice that there were six small portraits of other girls he never met circling around the aburn haired girl. In the back of the girls, seem to be a strange large white door whit a huge heart on it.

_**Seven Princess of Hearts**_

_**The key to Kingdom Hearts**_

'_These girls are the seven princess of hearts? What does that mean? and this Kingdom Hearts the voice said? What does it all mean?"_ Ichigo thought.

_**Your final task is now at hand... Now face your fircest enemy...**_

Ichigo looked around alarmed after hearing that, but only saw nothing but darkness. He looked behind him and saw nothing but his shadow... wait... his eyes narrowed at seeing his shadow seem to be getting larger! It suddenly grew two yellow eyes that glared hatefully at him. The shadow formed into and enormous figure with snake-like hair, the things size was almost at the same hieght as a Menos Grande. Ichigo grip Zangetsu and took a cauios step back.' _My fiercest enemy his... myself?'_

_**Don't be afraid... **_Ichigo scuffed at that, he wasn't scared in the least! He was just a bit tense after seeing his own shadow grow into a 15 towery tall humniod creature. A white light falsh in fron of him, making him cover his eyes for a second. After the light died down, Ichigo stared at a floating sliver heart shape crystal attached to a glod chain. Taking the necklace in his hands, he examine it to see that the heart was crimson in the middle. It was not fancy, but beautiful nonetheless. It seem to remind him of his mother and family. _**Face your fear and stand forward... you are the Protector of the Princess Of Hearts.**_

Ichigo nodded, feeling a strong resolve sweal up in him, he palce the necklace around his neck and unsheated Zangetsu. He stood ready waiting for the large creature before him to attack. The large creature attack, sending a punch at him, Ichigo was surprise at the things speed but dodge it nonetheless. The shinigami took the change to attack its unprotected face, he unleached muitlpe combos. The large creature roared in pain, it then reared its body back and the center of its chest where the heart shape hole was at began charging dark energy. Large dark balls of energy began raining down upon Ichigo who dodge them as best as he could, after a moment of dodging, the creature seem to become tired and fall onto its knees.

Ichigo took a battle stance and took a deep breath, holding Zangetsu in both heands, he raised the large zanpakuto into the air. It was covered in a large blue arua. Ichigo swung Zangetsu as hard as he could toward the creatures face.

"Gestuga Tensho!"

The large beam of crescent energy race forward, tearing up the paltform below it before slaming in the creatures face. On contact, a large explosion engulfed the huge creatures which was roaring in pain. The paltform which they were standing on shattered, sending both pumbling into the darkness below. The large creature seem to growl at Ichigo before throwing a punch in his direction, Ichigo twisted his body to avoid the swing and ramed Zangetsu into its arm as hard as he could.

_**"RRRGGGGGH!"**_

The creature swung its damage right arm upward, flinging Ichigo off it. Ichigo regain his blance in the air and shot forward as fast as he could toward the creature to finish it. The creature seeing Ichigo's charge, began gathering energy in between his hands above its head. Gathering enough energy until it was satisfie it was enough, the creature rear its arms back before throwing the huge ball of dark energy as hard as it could.

"_Damn it that things huge!' _Ichigo postion Zangetsu infront of him and imbrace himself for impact. The huge ball of energy salm into Zangetsu, pushing Ichigo upward into the air, gritting his teeth and pushing as hard as he could to hold the energy back. Ichigo began gather a large amount of reiatsu into Zangetsu which covered both his zanpakuto and himself.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" With a huge war cry, Ichigo swung Zangetsu upward, cleaving the huge ball of darkness in two, causing a huge explosion to occur. Ichigo shunpo infront of the creatures face and stab Zangestu right in between its eyes, the creature roared in pain and began trying to claw Ichigo off its face but Ichigo held on strong. Unknown to the two, another platform was quickly apporaching , after a few seconds pass they both slam hard into platform. Cracking it slightly on impact.

Grabing Zangetsu with both hands, Ichigo charge as much reiatsu as he could into Zangetsu's tip. With a war cry, Ichigo unleached an enormous Gestuga Tensho into the beast head, energy ribbed through the creatures body before expolded, shattering the platform below them. Ichigo fell, unable to move from using the rest of his reiatsu on the Gestuga Tensho, he clucth Zangetsu tightly in his right hand and close his eyes.

_**You hold the mightest weapon of all.**_

_**The Protector Of the Princess Of Hearts**_

_**And Guide to Her**_

Darkness consumed Ichigo which cause him to lose consciousness

_**The End**_

Hope you like and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is a Bleach and Kingdom Hearts crossover

_**Pairing: **_Ichigo x Kairi

_**Genre:**_ Action, Adventure, Drama, Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance

_**Summary: **_"I had this very strange dream last night... It said that I was The Protector of seven unique hearts..."

_**Author Notes: **_I'm really excited to write this fic! I always love playing Kingdom Hearts when I was around 11-15. I really stop playing them cause they don't seem to work on my PS3, I was really mad when I found out I couldn't. Some of my friends said they have a new Kingdom Hearts coming out but I really don't believe it! If anyone has found out info on this then tell me please because I would really love to know about it. I really not worry about Kingdom Hearts 3 because they said that's coming out in 2014 or 2016! That also pisses me off real bad. Hope you enjoy the fic! And I'm not going to be writing an authors note for each chapter.

_**Bunny153539: **_I can't answer a lot of your question because it will ruin the plot I have for this story but I will try to answer some of them for you. On the parings, I'm going to try and stick with Ichigo x Kairi on this one but I will add a bit of Namine into the mix because I like her. I can't use Aqua because I really don't know much about her to add her into it. Ichigo will not have permanent allies that follow him to different worlds, they will only be his allies in the world he visits, but he will have someone that will travel permanently with him throughout his journey. Ichigo as all of his powers back as well as his Hollow powers as well, Xcution will make a appearance in different worlds. Yes, Kingdom Hearts as happen, this story will be in Kingdom Hearts 2! And no, Sephiroth will not scare Ichigo shitless! But Ichigo will me him during his journey. That's all the questions I can answer you without giving you to much info.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts or make any profit doing this! I only write this for personal enjoyment

_**Let the story begin**_

_** Destiny Hearts **_

With a startled cry, Ichigo shot out of his bed and began looking around wildly; his face was cover in a cold sweat. Seeing that he was back in his own room and not facing a 15- stower self shadow, he sat back down on his bed and put his hands on his head in sight relief. All those things that happen to him, gaining back his shinigami powers, that voice saying he was the protector of seven unique hearts, was it all just some dream his mind thought of?

"Was it just a dream?" Ichigo muttered, the seventeen year old senior looked outside to see that sun was out a bit, he turn his head toward his alarm clock to see it was around 10:15 am in the morning. He picked himself up from his bed and stretched a bit to crack bones into place, he froze when he felt something hit against his chest. He slowly reached down and grasp the object, his brown eyes widen when he saw the familiar sliver heart necklace.

'_It... Can't be! This necklace' _Ichigo thought. It was the same necklace he receives from the light when he was fighting his over grown shadow. Did this necklace mean that what happens to him wasn't a dream? He let go of the necklace and grab his shinigami badge from his dresser and held to his chest. _'If__ it wasn't a dream then I should be able to release my shingami form from my body.'_

He close his eyes in hope and slam the badge as hard as he could onto his chest, not feeling the familiar feeling of his soul leaving his body he open his eyes and glare at the badge. _'So__ it was nothing but a stupid crazy dream!'_

"GGGGGOOOOODDDDD MORRRRIIINNNGGG ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo sighed as he heard his dad's loud voice, why was his dad still doing the same routine every morning he would never know. "I really don't have time for this right now!" he muttered to himself, he quickly side step his dad as he came flying into his room with a kick aim at his back. With a hard right hook to the jaw he sent his dad flying through the window, he growled and rushed to the window. "YOU REALLY HAVE TO STOP THIS EVERY MORING DAD!" He shouted.

Isshin ground from the spot he had landed, he raised a shaky thumbs-up to his son. "You're... getting better my son... no charge for the lesson." he moans out.

"Ichi-nii, are you awake?" his sister Yuzu called out from down stairs."I have break feast ready! Hurry up and come down already."

"I'm coming Yuzu!" Ichigo called back. He looked down at his father before shaking his head at his father's stupidity, why could that man still act like that after all these years he would never know. Ichigo sighed as he tucked the necklace back into his shirt and got dress in his school uniform. While getting dress his thought went back onto the weird dream or whatever it was that happen to him last night. Were any of the things that happen to him real? Did he really obtain his shinigami powers? And what was this protector he was supposed to be? So many question that he had no answers to. Maybe he should head over to Urahara's to ask if he knows anything about the dream he had. He sighed, a year as pass since he could feel anything that's not related to anything that's not normal and when he able to feel something it's only a dream. He looked down upon the necklace, if all that was a dream last night then how did he obtain the sliver necklace?

Grabbing his schoolbag from his chair, he closes his door and quickly descended down stairs into the kitchen still in thought about the necklace and dream. Looking over toward the stove, he could see Yuzu cooking eggs for dad, over at the table Karin was eating slowly with her usual bored look upon her face. Both girls had change over the year since his powers been gone, Yuza hair was now longer making her resemble their mother even more then she did a year ago. Karin hadn't change much like Yuzu did, she still had the same boyish style unlike Yuzu who grew more womanly over the year, and her hair was a bit longer making her able to put it into a small ponytail. Ichigo grabbed a piece of butter toast and sat in front of Karin, he grabs a fork and began eating the short break feast Yuzu and made for him.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo greeted, he continue eating his break feat without looking up from his plate.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Karin greeted back.

"TAAADAAAAA!"

Ichigo looked up with a be weirder look on his face, he saw Yuzu dress in a school uniform, her arm were flared out and she had a huge smile on her face. He just stared at her before suddenly remembering something. "Oh, guess today is your school entrance ceremony!" he looked over toward Karin. "Karin passed soy sauce for me will ya." he asked. Seconds later a bottle of soy sauce slam onto the table, he looked up to see Yuzu with an evil aura around her.

He sweat dropped.

"Okay, here's your soy sauce!" Yuzu said in a demonic voice, the sweat drop on Ichigo head grew larger at seeing her like this. Yuzu turn around and walk toward the kitchen table and began putting rice into a cup.

"What're you so mad about Yuzu?" Ichigo asked

"I'm not upset" Yuzu pouted. "It's just that I went through all the trouble of not showing you my uniform until the day of my school entrance ceremony and you won't even look at it! But I don't care cause I'm not gonna give you the brunt part of the rice." she turn around the pout still on her face, she looked at Ichigo to see he was just staring at her. A second later he turns back around and continues eating.

"Your zipper's open"

"KYAH!"

Karin was just continue eating while watching her two siblings fussing, she turn her head to see a spirit with glass on looking into her food, she had another one floating over her head.

"Stupid! My brothers a prev!"

"No I'm not!"

Getting tired of the glass wearing spirit, she stabs it in the eye, breaking its glasses on contact.

"... My glasses!"

Snapping out of his fight with his sister Yuzu, he turn toward Karin to see what she was doing, his eyes widen at seeing two spirits flatting next to her. '_It's that spirits? No it can't be.' _he shook is head and look back at Karin; he saw no spirits at all. Maybe he was just seeing things, "What's up Karin?"

Karin continues eating her rice without looking into her older brother's face. "Nothing."

"YUUUUZUUUUU!"

Ichigo looked back to see his father wearing a black suit, he had anime tears in his eyes and was holding two different ties in his hands. "Hey, take a look Yuzu! What do you think of this suit? Which looks better a normal tie or a bow tie?" Isshin asked. Isshin himself didn't change that much over the year; he still looked the same he did over a year ago.

Yuzu sweat dropped at her father. Well... I don't think it really matters dad!"

Isshin looked horrified. "IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Ichigo chuckled and finish his break feast; he picked himself up and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to school I'll see you guys later." Ichigo waved and walked out the door.

"BYE ICHI-NII/ICHGIO!"

Walking away from his house, Ichigo's thought went back to the spirits he thought he saw floating next to Karin. Was what he really saw spirits or was it just his imagination? he clenched his fist and stared into the sky.' _Was that really spirits that I saw? Why is this suddenly happening to me after that dream? Was all of it real?' _he sighed, hosted his bag on his shoulders and continue on walking.

_Maybe it was just... a... dream_

**_xXxXxXx_**

High above Karakura Town, five black portals appeared in the sky. Five people dress in black coats, black gloves, and black boots step out of them, each one of them had hoods that covered their faces from view. The portals behind them vanish, leaving them standing over the busy city of Karakura.

The one in front of the other four chuckled, "Split up and find the two girls that we need for our goal, and leave some heartless and nobodies to leave some damage to this world as well." The deep voice ordered, it was clearly a man with the deep emotionless voice

Two of them nodded before disappearing into a portal that appeared behind them, leaving only the three of them floating over the large town. One of the two on the left seem to be a very large man with a built up body, the black coat he was wearing seem to be a bit tight on him. Standing on the side of him was about half his height and seem to be woman cause of the small breast that was on her chest.

"What are you two still standing here for Larxene, Lexaeus!" The front one asked the two that stayed behind.

"Why are we following orders from Xemnas Marluxia?" the tall built man asked.

"Don't worry about Xemnas Lexaeus! Once we have enough pure hearts to create Kingdom Hearts we will kill Xemnas and take the power for ourselves." the man revealed as Marluxia turn to stare at the woman next to Lexaeus. "What about you Larxene? Will you go back and tell Xemnas about our plan to kill him?" he asked her

The woman revealed as Larxene giggled and wagged her finger from side to side. "I don't care what you all do! As long as I get to fight and hurt others to my liking I have no problem with it." she answered, giggle again for some unknown reason.

Marluxia nodded to her and turn back to the city below him."Good now go fulfill your mission!" the two bowed before vanishing in two portals of darkness. "It won't be long until we gathered enough hearts! And once we have them and you create Kingdom Hearts you will meet your end."

"Have you decided what you're gonna do about the future Ichigo?"

Ichigo paused drinking his juice and stared at his friend Kegio, what made him brought up a question like that out of the blue? He shook his head at his friend. Over the year since he lost his powers fighting Aizen, each one of his friends and comrades had change over the year. Kegio's hair now laid flat against his head, it was still slightly spiky but a bit longer then it was before; he also matured a bit but still kept his crazed personality. Tatsuki's hair had grown considerably longer then it was a year ago, it was now close to the upper part of her lower back causing her to lost her tomboy look that she had a year ago, her chest and butt had also grown bigger then Ichigo remember. Ichigo scoffed at that, the second strongest woman in Japan looking more like a woman then a man. Chad had grown a full beard and his hair was a bit longer then it was, and impossible as it was he seemed to have gotten taller than he was before. Uryuu hadn't change much, he still wore glasses and same hair style that he did before, the only difference was that he was a bit taller and his hair had grown a bit. Orihime's hair was now longer and sitting at the top of her butt, it was also a bit curly now and Ichigo could honestly believe that her breasts had grown bigger than they were last year.

He blushed

"Hey Ichigo! Are you listening to me!" an annoyed voice snapped, cutting him off of his thoughts

Shaking his head to get the perverted thought out of his mind, he turns to see a annoyed Kegio looking directly in front of him. "What was it that you said?" he asked.

"I asked have you decided what you're going to do about the future man!" Kegio repeated again

"You mean like college or a career or whatever?" Ichigo asked, going back to drinking his juice. He was pissed when he found nothing left in it.

"Yeah! You know that's what I'm talking about."

"I still have plenty of time" he threw the carton away angrily. "We've still got career counseling at the end of the semester so I don't have to think about it just yet, right?"

Kegio made one of his faces that made Ichigo's eyes twitch in irritation. "Ichigo you had good grades when you started school but they've been dropping since about a year and a half ago."

Ichigo just turn his head with a annoyed look on his face. "Shut up, I couldn't do anything about it cause i had a lot of shit going on back then. Besides, I'm still in the upper part of the class." he said

Kegio nodded and turn his head to look over the town of Karakura. "I wonder how Rukia-chan's doing right now?" he asked out of the blue

Again Ichigo turn to Kegio with a dead panned look on his face, why out of the clear blue would he ask something like that? "What made her pop into your head all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Well, it'd be nice if she stopped by and said 'hi' once in a while wouldn't it?" Kegio said, letting go of the bars he was holding and falling onto the ground. "She hasn't shown her face since all that happened! That's kind of cold, isn't it?"

Picking himself off of the bars he was leaning on, Ichigo turn around and began to walk away. "no it isn't!" he said. "First of all, she's not even in charge of Karakura town, so its normal for her not to stop by."

Kegio turn to face Ichigo from his spot on the ground. "... You don't miss her?" he asked

Ichigo looked back a Kegio for a second before turn back. There's no reason to miss her!" he answered. "After sixteen years I've finally gotten a normal life! I'm fine with living out the rest of my life in peace."

Kegio looked at the back of his friends head in worried, picking himself up from the ground and dusting himself off., He chuckled a bit, "Guess that's true! I don't want to go through anything like that again either."

Ichigo chuckled. "Come on Kegio its time to go back to class before we're late again." nothing bothering to look back, he continue walking on his way to class. '_Who am I kidding? I never was normal the day I was born and became a shinigami. Is a normal life really what I wanted all this time since I became a shinigami? I'll just be lying to myself if I say yes.' _Looking up at the sky, he could see five black portals with five people in black coming out of them. He looked away and shook his head.

'_I have been seeing a lot of weird things today.'_

**_XxXxXxX_**

"Hi Karin!"

Karin dropped her bag on the table and looked at her twin sister. "Hey Yuzu!" she looked around to see if her dad or brother was home but seen no one. "Hey Yuzu! Where's dad and Ichigo?" she asked

Yuzu put down her knife down and turn around; she took on a thoughtful look before answering. "I think dads still at his meeting and Ichi-nii might still be at school." she answered

Karin nodded," Ok, call me once dinner is ready!" she didn't wait for Yuzu to answer; she grabbed her bag from the table and walked up the stairs to her room which she shared with her sister. Opening her room door, she walked in and threw her bag on her desk before jumping onto her bed. She sighed and put her hands over her eyes, she was tired from all the nagging spirits that had been following her around all day. It's only been a year ago since her brother lost his powers which cause him not being able to see spirits anymore, her powers seem to have grown which caused her to see more spirits did she did a year ago. She really wishes she wasn't able to see them! They follow her everywhere she went, even if it's at her school. She had no rest with all of them nagging her at asking if she could 'see them' or 'could she help them'. Was this how Ichigo felt before he gains his shinigami powers?

"Were am I?" a unknown voice asked

Moving her hands from her face, she saw another spirit floating over her head. This spirit was a man that seems to be in his forties and wore glasses. She groans and buried her head in her pillow, even at home she couldn't get away from them. This was supposed to be her place of peace! The one place where they couldn't bother her at all. She felt something poke her which causes her to turn back around.

"Hey little girl, can you see me?" asked the spirit, getting real close to her face.

Karin growled and knocked the spirit away from her face, "Go away will ya!" she snapped and buried her face back into her pillow. '_Damn ghost are really annoying!' _she though angrily. The spirit seems to get the message because he back away and floated out of the room, leaving Karin to her peace. Sensing that the spirit had finally left her room, Karin let out a sighed in relief '_Finally! I have a bit of peace.'_

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH! KARIN HELP!"

_Yuzu__..._Karin eyes widen at hearing her sisters call for help, she quickly jump out of her bed and rush out of the room. She stops at the top of the staircase to see five people dress in black coats that covered their face in the living room. Yuzu was being held by one that looked like a woman, she had Yuzu's hand held behind her back, Yuzu was still struggling but it looked like she couldn't break free of the woman's grip. _'Who__ are these goons? And what are they doing here! Are these people those Arrancars the others told us about?' _

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

The five black coat people looked up to see Karin standing on the top of the staircase with an angry look on her face. Yuzu looked up to see her sister and started to struggle to break free from the hold she was in but yelp when the woman holding her but more pressure on her wrist causing her to cry out.

Yuzu looked at her sister in fright. "RUN KARIN! GO GET HELP!"

Karin shook her head at her sister and looked at the people that were around Yuzu. "What are you people doing here and what do you people want with my sister?" she asked

One of them chuckled and took a step forward. "We just don't won't your sister little girl! We also need you and to spread some heartless and nobodies around this world!" the voice sounded like a man, he also sounded a bit crazy to Karin as well

'_what the hell are Heartless and nobodies?' _Karin asked herself. She was wondering why these people would come here for her and her sister.

"Karin please just run and go get help!" Yuzu pleaded.

Karin shook her head and growled and the one infront of the staircase. "I won't run away and leave you here with these freaks!" she said, clenching her fist tight by her side and settling herself in a stance.

Seeing this, Yuzu got even more worried then she was before. "Pease don't do anything stupid Karin! Just got get help!" she pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

Again the man chuckled. "No let the little girl try, I won't to see what she's made of!" he said

With a yell, Karin lunched herself off stop of the staircase, her fist already pulled back for a savage blow aim for the mans jaw. He dare talk about her and thought he was going to get away with it! She make him pay for looking down on her and trying to take her and her sister away from her father and brother. Karin swung and connect frimly with the mans jaw, with the bit of spiritual power she did have it man the man step back at bit.

Karin had a satisfied look on her face at seein her fist connect. "Your not talking now are ya!" she smirked but it quickly fell as the man didn't seem to be hurt at all from her punch.

The man stood straight up and looked down on Karin's shock looked, he chuckled. "Nice punch little girl! You had enough power in your small body to make me move." he grab Karin wrist, and squeezed. "If I had a heart with emotions I might have felt a bit of pain from it!" he squeezed harder causing Karin to cry out. 'But I don't! To bad for you." he threw Karin behind him into another one of his parthers.

"We have what what we came for; lets hurry up and leave this pathetic world." another one said, voice that sounded a bit like a woman.

Karin's eyes widened, and she met Yuzu's terrified gaze with a matching one, which was just enough for Yuzu to begin crying.

"ICHI-NII!" the more emotional of the sisters cried out. "SAVE US PLEASE!"

"My brother Ichigo will come and save us," Karin threatend. She didn't know what Ichigo could do with the lost of his powers but knowing him he waould come up with something.

"Your brother will come save you now," the man asked and chuckled, he spread his arms wide as like he one something. "Wonderful! Another heart for us to take for are glorious plan. Let him come! It will be perfect for us to take as many hearts as we need."

'_Take are hearts?' _both sisters thought. Both sisters mouths open up in horror, and called the only one they knew would always save them no matter what. "ICHII-NIIII!" they both scream together.

_**XxXxXxX**_

_ICHI-NIII!_

Ichigo's head snapped up in a instant, he threw his bag to his friend Mizuiro before he had a change to know what was happening. "Ichigo! Whats wrong?"

"Not now Mizuiro. Just hold my bag for me will ya!" Ichigo didn't bothered looking back for a answer, he just took off toward his house as fast as he could. He could still hear the echoes of both his sisters screaming for him, and he knew that they were in deep trouble. He didn't know how he knew that they were in trouble , but there was no time to theorize on the matter on how he knew. '_Somethings wrong! Yuzu and Karin seem to be in deep trouble for them to scream for me. Don't worry you two I'm coming as fast as I can!_' Twisting around the last corner to his house, he rushed through the front gate and kick the front door as hard as he could. The force of the kick cause the door to fly of its hinges and fly across the room and it the wall with a loud smack. Ichigo walked in with a angry experssion on his face and looked to see five poeple holding his sisters by their wrists.

He growled at seeing that, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING IN MY HOUSE! AND LET GO OF MY SISTERS!" he shouted in cold fury.

His scream got the others attention, Yuzu and Karin smiled in happiness at seeing their brother. The one that was clearly holding Yuzu threw his sister into another one of the black coat people and walked infront of them. Observing this one, Ichigo could tell that it was a woman from the hips, black heels and round chest.

The woman giggled at Ichigo, "So you're the big bad brother I've been hearing about from the two little girls behind me!" she asked, then looking over Ichigo before shaking her head. "You sure don't look like much to me big brother."

Ichigo growled, he had no time to waste with this woman with all of her taunts. "Just give me back my damn sisters and leave our house!" Ichigo demanded

The woman shook her pinky side to side. "So sorry big brother but we need those two for something." Ichigo couldn't see her face due to the hood covering her face but he could tell she was smirking. "But your welcome to try if you wish!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Ichigo shouted in anger. "Just give me my damn sisters before I beat every last one of you within the inch of your lives!"

The woman raised her hands, and seconds later eight yellow and blue knives appeared above her. Catching each of the knifes between her knuckles and settling into a stance Ichigo never see before. "Come and try big boy!" she said.

That did it

Ichigo sped forward, reaching the woman in a matter of seconds, his speed catching some of them by surprise. Aiming for the woman's jaw, Ichigo swung as hard as he could but was surprise when what seem like black and sliver lightning cover her body before she seem to just disappear. Catching his blance, he quickly rolled onto the ground as the woman came down hard with a drop kick that shattered the ground on contact. Only with the two years of training as a shinigami was Ichigo able to dodge, rolling onto his feet, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the woman. '_Was the sonido? No! It was something clearly else! I heard no boom once I lost sight of her! So what the hell did she do to disappear from my vision like that! Did she somehow teleport herself!'_ he observed. Picking himself up, Ichigo rushed forward and swung a savage hook toward the girl face but she quickly dodged the blow by docking her head out of his range. Before Ichigo could retaliate, a barrage jabs impacted his chest, he only had enough time to raise his arms to block a strong straight kick that sent him crashing into the wall, causing a thick trail of smoke to pick up.

Bringing her leg down, the girl scoffed. "If this the best you have big brother then I'm getting clearly disappointed!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The smoke clear to show Ichigo, his school jacket was torn a bit and he had a small trail of blood falling from his lips. "You want my best then here it is!" rushing forward with new found speed, he was infront of the girl in a instant, catching her offguard he swung as hard as he could. The hard right hook caught the girl by the jaw but only cause her to stagger back a bit, which cause Ichigo to look at her in surprise. '_I hit her with everything I had and it only cause her to stagger back a bit! Who the hell are these people?'_

Ichigo's blow was able to knock her hood off to show her face once she turn back to look at him. She was a bit younger looking then Ichigo thought she was, she look to be around the age of early twenties. Her hair was bright blonde and slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Her eyes are green and she's very slim with a hourglass figure.

She chuckled at Ichigo and wipe the bit of blood of her lips. "That was quite a punch big brother!" she complamented, suddenly, Ichigo finds himself lifted into the air by his neck. A cruel smirk came upon the girls face, "But not quite good enough!" She slamed Ichigo into the ground, causing the ground to shatter under his back.

"AGGGRRRHHH!" Ichigo screamed in pain as his back collided with the floor. Taking a change, Ichigo swung at her but miss as she jump back to dodge the blow.

She laughed at him, and speard her arms wide, her knives ready for action. "Lets see how much pain you can take big brother!" she threw a full set of small knives in Ichigo's direction, painfully, Ichigo rolled out of the way of the knives and onto his feet. Trying to keep up with the girls movement, he barly mange to dodge another set of knives that almost came close to cutting open his chest. Stepping back, he felt himself hit a wall and curse mentally at himself.

The blonde haired girl smirked at him and summon another set of knives in her hands. " No where else to run big brother!" she threw a single knive but Ichigo lean his head to the side to dodge, the knife digging into the wall only inches away from his head.

Ichigo smirked at her. "Seem to be that your aim is getting bad! I hope thats not all you got bitch!" he taunted, a smirked settling on his face for the first time the fight had started. But it soon vanished when he saw the smirk on her face.

"Hasn't anyone told you in the heat of battle! Never get arrogant." She raised her hand and snapped her fingers which seem to let loose a knives surronding Ichigo suddenly glowed yellow with energy, before he could react, a yellow wall of lightning surrounded him.

"AGGGGGGRRRRRRRRHHHHHH!" a scream brust from Ichigo lungs as he was hit with unbelievable force. The lightning burning the upper body of his clothing in a instant, standing a few feet away from him, the girl watch his torture with a cruel smirk on her face.

Seeing their brother being torture before their eyes, Yuzu and Karin began to cry. "PLEASE STOP IT!" they both pleaded. "PLEASE LEAVE ICHI-NII ALONE!"

Looking back at them, the blond woman held her head in mock sadness. "And why should I stop?" she asked. "More pain for weakling brother over there means more fun for me!"

"YOU BITCH!" Karin snapped

She only chuckled and turn back to watch Ichigo's pain in pleasure. "You should enjoy this too little girls!" she told them. "It's so much fun to cause others pain!"

Neither Yuzu or Karin answered her

After a minute passed of Ichigo constant screams of pain, the blond hair witch seem to get bored of Ichigo's contant screams. She snapped her fingers causing the barrier of lightning to vanish around Ichigo who droped instantly to the ground. Both sisters gasps at their brothers condition, his body was covered in burnt mark, they could also smell brunt blood from which cause both to shudder in pain.

"You were quite the disappointment big brother!" the blond haired woman said. "I suspected a bit more from you really."

Using the bit of strength he had left, Ichgio rasied his head to stare at the five people in his house which he knew nothing of. "Who the hell are you poeple!" he asked.

The girl looked confused at Ichigo's question before smirking. "My name is Larxene if you must know!" she said.

"Did I ask for your name!" Ichigo snapped, causing Larxene to glare at him. "If I remeber correctly I asked you the hell were all of you people!"

Larxene just smirked at him. "Well since you are about to die a pitful death, You should know the names of your executioners." Walking over to her comrades, she turn to face Ichigo with her arms raised. "We are called Organization Xlll!" she announced

'_Organization Xlll_... He had never heard of a group called that before either in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Were they a sercet organization that Aizen created if he was ever defeated to kill him and his family? And if so, then why wait after a year of Aizen defeat to attack? It didn't make any scence to him.

"Do you work for that bastard Aizen!" He asked her.

Another confused look fell over Larxene face. "I don't know this Aizen person you speak of but I know he's not our leader." she answered him. "If you must know our leaders name is Xem-"

"There's no reason for you too tell him who the leader of the Organization is Larxene." said the one standing close to her. Ichigo curse mentally at the person who clearly sounded like a man interfered with him getting information on who the leader was of their group.

Larxene paused for minute, then nodded her head at her comrade. "Your right! He isn't going to live long anyway to do anything with the information anyway." she said. She looked down at Ichigo and smiled cruely. "He's also to weak to do anything about it anyway!"

Ichigo growled

Larxene laughed, she walked over to Ichigo's battered form and stomped frimly on his back. "Your mad big brother that you didn't even have the power or strength to save even your own sisters!" she mocked, digging her heel into Ichigo's back.

"I will save my sisters!" Ichigo vowed, even through the pain he was feeling in his back.

Larxene snorted. "And please tell me how you will accomplish such a feat being a weakling?" she asked. She kick Ichigo into another wall, and watch in pleasure as his back made contact with it, turning away, she walked back over to the other. "Lets go! He as nothing left to try and stop us." the others nodded and followed her outside.

Ichigo just laid there, his strength leaving him the moment he was kicked into the wall. He watched helplessly as they took his sisters with them out of the house. '_Is this all the strength I have?'_ he thought. _'Why am I so usless that I can't even help my baby sisters when they need me?'_ Clenching his fists, he felt something in his right hand. Using the last bits of strength he had left, he moved his head to stare at his shinigami badge. '_Were did that come from?' _he thought. Suddenly memories of his previous battles started to flash through his mind, his battle with Byakuya, his last battle with Grimmjow, his battle with Ulquiorra, his battle with Aizen. Each battle that flash through his mind he saw the will and drive he had to protect his friends and family and the will to never give up no matter what the cost was! Even at the cost of his own soul.

He clenched his jaw in anger. '_What the hell is wrong with me! I will never give up on trying to save my family and friends!'_ his drive was coming back, shakily getting up to his feet. '_I have been in worse conditions then this!'_ taking a step forward, he fell onto one knee, he growled in anger and slam his fist into the ground. '_I.. will... not.. give.. UP!' _with a war cry he stood up and sped outside to see Larxene and the others standing in the air just over Karakura Town.

"STOP YOU BASTARDS!" he shouted

They stoped momentalirly and turned to stare at a heavliy breathing Ichigo Kurosaki, each were surprise to see the boy still standing. Both Yuzu and Karin looked at their brother in utter happiness to see him still alive.

"NII-SAN!" they both scream

Ichigo smiled at them, "Don't worry you two! I swear I will find a way to get you away from these bastards. Just sit tight for a few more minutes for me." the twins smiled at their brother a nodded.

Larxene frown at this, why did these two brads seem to have gain so much confidents that their brother was going to save them? Was their something about this boy that they did not know of? She scoffed at that.

"I must give you creited for being able to stand from my lightning barrier," she complamented. "But do you really think you will be able to save your sisters in your condition?" she asked

Ichigo's eyes landed on her, and she saw nothing but complete confidents and determination in his eyes. Looking closer her eyes widened at seeing a skull like mask behind him, she shook it off as nothing. But she could not lie to herself, the boy gave her an unsettling feeling each time she stared into his eyes, it felt like the boy had something darker then she ever felt before inside of him that was waiting to be release.

Shaking her head to forget the unsettling thought, she stared at Ichigo. "You are a brave one boy, I give you that one." she said. she raised her hand high above her head, seconds later a huge ball of lightning appeared floating over her. "But being brave won't be enough to beat us!" she threw her arm down.

Ichigo stared with a clam look on his face as the ball of lightning race toward him, he clucthed his shinigami badge tightly in his hand. '_If what happen in that dream I had last night was real, then please!' _he raised the badge to his chest. '_Give me my shingami powers to protect my family just one more time! That is all I ask' _he slamed the badge into his chest just before the huge ball of lightning slam into the ground.

**BOOOMMM!**

A huge explosion rocket the surrounding area were Ichigo was standing, houses and streets were torn to shreds. Up in the air above the chaos, Larxene stared down with a cold smile on her lips. That was one attack she knew the boy had no way of surviving a attack like that! He was only human anyway. He was nothing like that Keyblade boy and his friend Riku! She knew for a fact that he had no keyblade that would save him from this one. She smiles once she heard crying from the now dead boys twin sisters. '_Good! Their confidents as been earased from their minds.'_

Turning around, she titled her head in mock sadness. "Whats wrong?" Larxene asked them, fake sadness was edge in every word. "Are you sad that big brother went back on his words or that he was too weak to save either of you?"

Karin growled in rage. "BITCH! I SWEAR IF I EVER GET THE CHANCE I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" complete hatard was edge into each of Karin's words as she stared at the girl who killed her brother. Beside her, Yuzu was crying and in complete shock at seeing her brother killed before her.

Larxene laughed at Karin, she glided closer and grabed her cheeks. "I would love to see you try little girl! But you won't get a change after we take you and your sisters heart." she purred, "Both of you will make beautiful heartless and nobodies."

Karin glared at her and spitted right on Larxene right cheek.

Larxene step back in shock, she raised her hand to her cheek and wipe the spit off. She glared at Karin and slapped her hard across the face. "You stupid little bitch!" Larxene screamed

Spitting the bit of blood out of her mouth, Karin smirked. "Just like my brother told you before! Is that all you got?" her taunts seem to anger Larxene even more, she raised her hand to strike Karin again but a sudden kick to the face stop her.

"STOP HITTING MY SISTER YOU SADISTIC BITCH!" Yuzu scream in rage, surprising her sister greatly.

Karin just stared at her twin in amazement, she had never seen Yuzu swear before in her life. She smirked, "Go sis!"

Yuzu smiled. "I can't let you have all the fun now could I?"

Larxene growled at the two twins, she was about to lunge at them but was stop by the tallest of their small group. "Get the hell out of my way Lexaeus!" she shouted, she was trying hard to get to both Karin and Yuzu. "Let me teach those two bitches what pain really means."

"Stop Larxene!" Lexaeus demanded. "It was your own fault for taunting the two girls! Show some pride for once in your life." he threw her back a bit.

Larxene growled. "You and your damn sence of pride!"

Lexaeus didn't answer her, he cross his arms over his chest and walked floated away from her back over to the others. "My pride is better then your way of taunting your opponents." he finally answered her, he didn't turn to face her though which angered the blond haired witch a bit.

"Enough you two!" order another black coat. "We have more important business to deal with then you two with your sencless squabble."

Both Lexaeus and Larxene nodded, "Alright Marluxia!"

Seeing the two weren't going to start fighting again, he turn toward the last two of their group. "Vexen, Zexion! Summon some heartless and nobodies to collect some hearts." the two nodded and started to do as they were command while holding both Yuzu and Karin. The twins watched in horror as hearless and nobodies attack random people.

"What are we going to do now since we have what we came for Marluxia?" Larxene asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Marluxia didn't answer her, his eyes were focused on the cloud of smoke from Larxene early attack on the boy. His eyes narrowed at seeing a spark of what looked like blue energy. "Larxene!"

"What is it!" ske asked

"Are you postive that your attack ended the boys life!" he questioned her. He could feel a unknown source of energy gathering in the middle of the smoke cloud.

Larxene became confused at his sudden question, there was no way that boy could have survice a attack like that. "Yes I'm postive that my attack ended him Marluxia!" she said, her eyes had a spark of anger withing them. "Are you question my power to end a mere human boy!" she asked him threatenly.

"Your taking it the wrong way Larxene, I was only trying to make sure that you killed him." he answered her, his face remained emotionless as he turn to stare at her directly in the eyes. "And if I did question your powers on ended the boy, what were you going to do about it?"

Larxene glared at him but remained slient

Suddenly a strong gust of wind hit each of them full force, blowing the four remaning members hoods complete off of their heads to show their appearances. Sheilding his face form the strong gust of winds hitting him, Marluxia and the other watch in wonder as a typhoon of what seem like blue energy gather around the center where the two girls brothers dead body was suppose to be.

_'What is this unknown energy source and were did it come from?' _Marluxia thought, watching as the typhoon of energy seem to grow smaller as in condensing itself. '_It doesn't feel like magic or the Ethernal energy Xemnas uses! so then what is it?' _The unknown source of energy exploded outward, causing a huge cloud of dust to gather around the surrounding area. Once the smoke clear, the five members of Organization XIII and the twins eyes widened at what they saw.

Ichigo was standing tall, his brown eyes were mask in dertermination and glowing blue as he stared upward at the people who were attempting to take his sisters away from him. He could feel the familiar weight of his partner Zangetsu on his shoulder and grasped tightly in his right hand. He turn his head around to see if his body was their but was surprise to see it wasn't there at all. He felt a sightly unfamiliar feeling on his right breast, moving his shinigami rode over a bit he saw a tattoo of his shinigami badge on his breast. He was a bit surprise at seeing it, '_Did my body just switched places with my shinigami form?'_ he smirked at this new discover. '_If I don't see my body, then that must have happen when I slamed the badge into my chest.'_ he clutched the necklace he recived in the dream. '_Now I know at least the dream I had was real'_

"Now as I said before," Ichigo said, glaring at the shock looks of the five members of Organization XIII. "I'm going to take back my sisters!"

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_I added Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus to have Ichigo to fight someone before he leaves his world on his journey. PM if you need questions answered and I will be happy to answer for you.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is a Bleach and Kingdom Hearts crossover

_**Pairing: **_Ichigo x Kairi

_**Genre:**_ Action, Adventure, Drama, Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance

_**Author Notes: **_This is the beginning of Ichigo's departure from his world, I have to say that I'm enjoying writing a crossover between these two. I think there hasn't been a fic with a crossover couple between these two, I think I'm the very frist one to do it really but I may be wrong about that. You may have questions on why I brought back Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus! You will find out why I brought them back in farder chapters. I will say that those five will be important protagonist in Ichigo's and his partner's journey.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts or make any profit doing this! I only write this for personal enjoyment

_**Let the story begin**_

_** Destiny Hearts **_

_Ichi-nii!_... Yuzu stared at her older brother in astonishment, she was amazed at finally seeing Ichigo's shinigami form for the frist time. Him just standing there, holding that what looked like a huge trench knife and baved in a blue glow was just amazing to her. She always knew that her brother was special in some kind of way, but this infront of her was just amazing. '_So cool Ichi-nii!' _she sqealed in her mind.

Karin was in the same booth as her twin sister at seeing her brother baved in a blow glow of energy. She had seen him in his shinigami form only breifly but she knew that his sword seem to have slightly went through some kind of change. He also seem to have some new things too that were straped around his wrist, neck, ankles, and might be more but from were she was, she couldn't tell. She looked over toward the bitch that slap her and smirked once she seen her looking at Ichigo from her point of view was fear, turning back to her brother her smirk grew. '_Kick their ass Ichi-nii!"_

"What the hell!" Larxene said. Her eyes wide with disbelief as she stares at Ichigo's alive form. "How the hell are you still alive?" she shouts, "There's no possible way you should have survive my _**RakuraI Boru**_(_Lightning Ball_)."

"Maybe your attack was just to weak to finish me off." Ichigo arrogantly stated.

Larxene growls in rage at hearing Ichigo downing her attack. She summons her weapons back to her hands, before Marluxia is able to stop her she dashes toward Ichigo at high speeds. Seeing this, Ichigo takes Zangetsu camly off his shoulder.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK YOU BASTARD!" Larxene screams in rage and swings toward Ichigo's face.

Dodging the enrage strike, Ichigo vertically swings Zangetsu down upon Larxene's body but she intercepts by kicking Ichigo's wrist and breaking the power of his swing. Both jumps back to gain some distance from each other, Larxene still had a enrage look upon her face and Ichigo still had the same mask of determination over his.

"You'll pay for calling me weak!" Larxene growls out

Ichigo scoffs, "I'm not here to determind if your weak or strong," He vanishes and a second later appears behind Larxene. "I'm only here to get my sisters away from you bastards."

'_Shit!' _Larxene shouts to herself and before she's able to counter she feels herself being thrown into the air. _'Damn it! How the hell was he able to get into my guard without me noticing? Just how fast his he?'_. She filps her body and speards her arms wide to stop herself in mid flight. She growls and looks down at Ichigo's form who was standing with the same clam look on his face.

"Don't get cocky just because you suddenly gain some powers of your own." Larxene states, "Your speed alone want be enough to beat me! You need more then just that."

"Oh, I have more tricks up my sleeve then you think!" Ichigo said

Larxene growls, she vanish from sight and appears above Ichigo swinging her knifes in a overhead strike. Ichigo blocks and counters with a horizontal slash to Larxene's midsection but she blocks with her knifes, but do to Ichigo's strength which surprises her she's blasted back a bit and crashes into the ground.

"I hope thats not all you got!" Ichigo asks

Picking herself up, she hisses and rasies her plam toward Ichigo. "Lets see you evade or block this you bastard!" yellow energy gathers at the base of her right plam. "_**Raitoningu Kyanon**_(_Lightning Cannon)" _a massive beam of energy shoots out her plam tearing up the ground heading straight for Ichigo's direction.

Gribbing Zangetsu with both hands, Ichigo swings vertically down upon the beam and cuts it in half. The sepert halfs collides with the ground a few meters away from him and explodes, causing a huge dust cloud to appear. Larxene stares in a moment of shock as her attack was cut in half with little effort.

"...How?" She asks, still in shock at seeing her attack cut down like it was nothing.

Standing straight, Ichigo answers her. "Your attack was to weak to even cause me damage, So I cut it in half!" Seeing as she was destrated, he dashes toward her and swings to cut her in half but collides with a unfamiliar weapon. Seeing that his strike was blocked, Ichigo jumps back and observed the figure before him.

He's tall, standing at around the height of 6'4, about three inches taller then Ichigo himself. Wearing one of those large black coats only with slightly longer than average sleeves then most of the others. His coat was also tight around him, showing a muscular figure. He seem to have very angular and strong features with a square chin, straightnose, and sharp cheekbones. His hair is auburn and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes, he aslo has blue sharp eyes with small eyebrows. The weapon in his left was a massive, heavy axe sword that was about a meter long, and a blue handle roughly as long as the blade itself. The blade is black, red, and yellow metal, and appears to be laborious to use for anyone without extreme strength. It aslo had a strange symbol on it that Ichigo had never seen before.

"You need to be more careful Larxene and not taunt your opponents." The unknown figure scowled to the girl. "I told you one day those taunts would be the death of you! Just be lucky I was here to save your life."

Larxene said nothing and bowed her head down in shame, the angry scowl was still palastered over her face. "No one asked for your help anyway Lexaeus!" she snapped.

The man now known as Lexaeus didn't answer her, he looked in Ichigo's direction with a face void of emotion. "Don't worry about fightning Larxene anymore" he stated and raise his axe sword and pointed it in Ichigo's direction. "I will be your opponent from now on."

"Do you really think I care which one of you bastards I fight!" Ichigo said, a firece scowl on his face. "I don't care if I have to fight every last one of you! I will save my sisters from you at the end of this day."

"Lets see how strong your heart is boy!"

"I'M NO BOY!" With a war cry, Ichigo dash forward and swung Zangetsu with all his might toward Lexaeus midsection but Lexaeus counter by clashing blades with the enrage shinigami. There clash cause a foot deep crater to form under them, stepping back Lexaeus does a two handed jump strike but Ichigo's lifts Zangetsu in time to block. Ichigo's surprise when his knees buckle from Lexaeus dive strike.

'_Damn it this guy freaking strong' _Ichigo thinks to himself.

"Not bad boy, your sword skills are far better then I thought they were" Lexaeus said sounding a bit impressed that Ichigo was able to block his strike. "I'm a bit surprise you were able to block my strike."

Ichigo smirks at him, "Thanks, I had a lot of practice to be this good and face people who's strength far exceeds what your showing me."

Lexaeus said nothing, he jumps back and slashes toward Ichigo and then goes for vertically slash but Ichigo jumps over the attack and does a dive slash toward Lexaeus who blocks it only usiing his left gritts his teeth and pushes Lexaeus back and uses a two handed sword lunge toward Lexaeus stomach but he blocks it and clashes blades with Ichigo. Breaking apart, Lexaeus swings a single strong strike toward Ichigo but Ichigo vanishes and appears behind Lexaeus.

"Take this!" Ichigo shouts and swings Zangetsu has hard as he could to cut his opponent in half. Lexaeus quickly turns around and blocks the horizontal slashes, his eyes widen a fraction at seeing Zangetsu glowing blue.

'_Damn it!'_

A blue explosion engulfs both Ichigo and Lexaeus, kicking up a large cloud of smoke that covers them from the others veiw. A second later, a black blur speeds out the cloud of smoke and crashes into the ground about a good ten feet away. Lexaeus quickly picks himself up from the ground and scans the area for Ichigo's location.

'_Where are you boy? You couldn't have gone far.'_ Lexaeus thinks to himself.

"UP HERE YOU BASTARD!"

Quickly looking up, he sees Ichigo diving toward him, Zangetsu postion to stab him directly in the head. Lexaeus vanishes, and Ichigo crashes into the ground were he was just standing, he reappears high in the air above were Ichigo was digging Zangetsu from the ground.

"_**Kyuryokuna Daibingu**_(_Strong Dive_)" Lexaeus chanted, he pointed his sword toward Ichigo and dove toward the orange haried teen. Ichigo side stepped Lexaeus and swung Zangetsu against's Laxaeus's axe sword, the collosion casing the ground and surrounding area to explode outward.

Not wasting a moment, Ichigo vanish and appeared behind Lexaeus and kicked him into the ground. Dropping next to him, Ichigo picked Lexaeus by the collar and threw him down the street into a house that wasn't destroyed.

_In the Sky..._

'_Quite impressive! He's able to hold himself against Lexaeus with no problem. This boy is interesting indeed.' _Marluxia observed, impressed with Ichigo's skills. He was surprise the boy was able to handle a sword of that size with ease and able to quickly counter each one of Lexaeus's strikes. Thats what confused him! From what he was seeing before him, the boy was use to handle the huge sword. '_He couldn't have had those powers before this battle started! I felt no power from him whatsoever. So how is he so skilled in using that huge sword? He doesn't seem like he's struggling againt Lexaeus at the moment.'_

"Vexen, Zexion!" Marluxia order, the two who were holding Karin and Yuzu looked up. "Stay here and guard those two while me and Larxene help Lexaeus to deal with this pest." The two nodded.

Karin growled at hearing this. "Your too scared to fight my brother one-on one so your going to jump him!" she scoffed at them in disgust. "Your all a bunch of cowards!"

Standing close by Marluxia side, Larxene growl at being called a coward. "I'm no coward you little bitch so watch you your calling that!"

Yuzu snorted at her. "If your not cowards then why are you going to jump Ichi-nii since knowing that none of you could beat him. "she stated

Larxene growled and step forward but was stopped once she selt a hand on her chest, she followed the hand to see Marluxia.

"Their taunts mean nothing Larxene!" Marluxia said. "The only reason we're entering this fight is because we have spent to much time in this world. We need to hurry and finish this boy off before he cause us more problems in the future."

Larxene pouted but nodded her head, she didn't like that she had to gain up on a opponent but orders were orders. She summon her weapons and vanish along with Marluxia closly behind her.

Once they were gone, Vexen chuckled. "Looks like you big brother's luck as run out!"

"My brother still will win no matter what!" Yuzu snapped.

"I don't think so little girl!" Zexion stated. "Now since Marluxia entered the fight theirs no way your brothers going to win fighting all three of them at the same time."

"Ichi-nii as face bigger problems and still came out on stop!" Karin said confidently in her brothers skills.

Vexen and Zexion laughed at the twin sisters. "We'll see if your brother will be able to handle this!" they both said.

_Streets Below..._

Hosting Zangetsu on his shoulder, Ichigo waited for Lexaeus to appear out of the rubble of the now destroyed house. Sencing something behind him, Ichigo backflip to evade a horizantal slash from Lexaeus's axe sword. Landing, Ichigo dashed foward and swung Zangetsu but Lexaeus held strong and block the strong slash to his stomach. The two swordman began to exhange blocks and parries faster than the speed the untrained eye could see. Ichigo thrusted his blade forward but Lexaeus grabbed the dull side of Zangetsu and pulled, taking a surprise Ichigo with it. Lexaeus thrusted his axe sword, intending on ending the fight but was surprise when Ichigo twisted his body to dodge the thrusted and kick Lexaeus's hand to recive Zangetsu. The two jump back to gain some distance away from each other.

"Very nice swordsmanship boy! I never thought you could last this long against me." Lexaeus compliamented. "Very Nice with dodging my strike even though I had your sword."

Ichigo grin. "Thanks for the compliament, but I fought someone who use the same tatic you just use. I was easily able to counter it by having it used on me before."

"Let's just see how good you think you are boy!" Lexaeus said. He then slam his sword into the ground, causing a huge slam of rock to brust from the ground. "_**Chikyu Danmaku**_(_Earth Barrage)" _Punching the large slam of earth, a large barrage of earth protociles race toward Ichigo.

Charging a large amount of reiatsu(_spiritual pressure_)into Zangetsu's tip, Ichigo swung the large zanpakuto horizontally as hard as he could. "_**Getsuga Tensho**_( _Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_)" The ground exploded, a gaint creasent shape wave of energy slam into Lexaeus's attack and obliterated it and headed straight toward a surprise looking Lexaeus who barly mange to teleport out of the way before Ichigo's attack could kill him.

The Getsuga Tensho exploded and cause another large dust cloud to appear over the small area they were fightning in. Lexeaus appeared over the explosion and watch as the cloud of smoke dissapper, he looked as Ichigo hoslted Zangetsu back onto his shoulder.

'_This boy is quite dangrous! He his far stronger then that Riku boy I fought.' _Lexaeus thought to himself. '_I have to stop playing around and end this quickly before I make a mistake and get myself killed.'_

"Stop floating up there and come fight me you bastard!" Ichigo shouted. "Your going to regret targeting my family."

Lexaeus said nothing, he raised his axe sword and pointed downward toward Ichigo. "_**Kyuryokuna Daibingu**_(_Strong Dive_)" he chanted and again dove downward toward Ichigo with much more speed and force then he did the last time.

"That won't work on me!" Ichigo wung and unleashed a unname Getsuga Tensho speeding toward Lexaeus. The wave of energy slam into Lexaeus's axe sword, casuing him to momentarily stop to block the attack. He looked down to see Ichigo now where in his line of sight.

'_Where is he? I couldn't have lost track of him that fast' _Lexaeus thought, trying to figure out Ichigo's location.

"Looking for me big fella!"

Ichigo reappeared behind a surprise looking Lexeaus, Zangetsu already charged with reiatsu to unleached a final Getsuga Tensho to finish Lexeaus off. "How?"

"Your finish! _**Getsuga-"**_

_**"Sakura No Hana Shuriken**__( Sakura Blossom Shuriken)_"

Releasing the reiatsu in Zangetsu, Ichigo shunpoed to dodged pink sakura blossoms in shape of shurikens that reminded him of Byakuya's Senbonsakura. Looking at were the attack came from he saw a man standing just a few feet away that oddly had a resembles to a woman. He was tall, standing around the same height as Ichigo with feminine features. He wore a black coat, black boots, and gloves like the rest of them did, his hair's shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles. His cold eyes were blue and his lips are a pale pink making Ichigo thinks he had lipstick on.

In his left hand was a large, elegant looking scythe. The handle of the scythe is long a cruve and pastel green in color, the blade is mostly pink but black where the shrap side of the blade is. A odd shape cross gaurd was holding the balde and handle together, it was yellow in the middle and resembles a weird shape logo.

"Who the hell are you!" Ichigo asked rudely, not caring about manners.

"If you must no boy, my name is Marluxia! Known as the _**Yugana Asashin**_(Graceful Assassin)and rank XI within the Organization." The man annouced now known as Marluxia.

"I didn't ask for your whole damn title! I only asked for your name." Ichigo said, he hoslted Zangetsu onto his shoulder. "Why have you enter the fight? Are you tired of waiting to get your ass kick?"

Marluxia laughed. "You miss understand boy! Im only entering this fight to hurry up and finish you off!" he stated causing Ichigo to glare at him. "I am curious though, were did you obtain those powers of yours?"

"I don't know how I got my powers back!" Ichigo answered him truthfully. "But if I did, its none of your damn business."

Marluxia glared at Ichigo for his disrespect. "Your going to regret talking to me like that boy!"

"I seriously dought that!" Tired of talking, Ichigo dash toward a smirking Marluxia who made no move.

"_**Raitoningu Kyanon**_(_Lightning Cannon)!" _

Ichigo frontfilp over the massive beam of lightning and continue dashing toward Marluxia. Using shunpo, he appeared behind the assassin and thrusted Zangetsu toward his back.

_CLANK!_

"What the hell!" Ichigo said surprise at seeing his attack block by a chain of what looked like rose petals. Jumping back, Ichigo observed his opponent to see him surrounded by five long chains of rose petals. "What the hell is that!" he asked.

"_**Rozubaria**_(Rose Barrier)" Marluxia chanted, a arrogant smirk adoring his face. "Its a barrier made up of rose petals that are made of my magic. You are fast to be able to get into my defences like that but even if you do accomplish to get into my guard again. My _**Rozubaria**_ will protect me."

'_Is attacks are very similiar to Byakuya's Bankai!' _Ichigo smirked to himself. '_Lets see how much damage that little barrier of his could hold before shattering.'_

"You left yourself wide open boy!"

Only cause of the two years of training and life threatening battle was Ichigo able to raise Zangetsu in time to block a strike from Lexaeus. He followed it up by block a kick from that was aimed at his head from Larxene with his left forearm. Pushing both of them back, Ichigo twisted his body and swung Zangetsu toward Larxene who vanish in the nick of time before she was beheaded. Lexaeus rushed back into the fight and swung downward toward Ichigo but again he blocked the blow and slam a kick into his stomach, sending him a few feet away. Larxene came in fast and hard, swinging a barrage of kicks and punches toward every direction Ichigo shunpoed to dodge. She dodge a straight punch from Ichigo and connected with a kick that sent Ichigo skipping away.

Catching her blance, Larxene smirked. "Still think I'm weak big boy?"

Ichigo cracked his neck and raised his sword. "Nice kick but you'll need a lot more froce to be able to but any damage."

Larxene growled at Ichigo and took a stance, she decided to let him come frist this time. Her life was a stake to risked aggression- charging in strong without knowing her opponents weakness or skills could get her kill. Her speed coould win her the fight but the boy as shown that he could keep up with her if he wanted to.

"I had enough playing around wih you bastards!" Ichigo said, stepping forward. "This time I'm coming at you to kill."

Not responding, Larxene simply held her hands up, challenging him. Ichigo wasted no time, charging right at her, slamming Zangetsu down on her with great froce. She reeled back, her knees buckling under her, not use to defending. The force of the impact was monstrous; her arms hurt from blocking it. Pushing back , she swung at his head, but he ducked, swinging his sword at her midsection. She jump onto his sword, and backflip off, trying to slam a kick into his chin, but he grabed her foot and threw her back.

She twisted her body in midair and jump back as Lexaeus came speeding pass her, both Ichigo and Lexaeus swung and colloided. Their clash causing a huge shockwave that push Larxene far back. They both vanished and reappeared seconds later on the ground slamming their blades into each other. Lexaeus swung down on Ichigo, the same emotionless expression on his face. Ichigo blocked the frist hit, then took a quick sidestep, feinted, and redirected the next hit at a surprise Larxene who vanish before she was implade. Lexaeus was open, slicing upwards, Ichigo cut first lexaeus's right shoulder, then his right. Lexaeus staggered back in shock, the first emotion showing on his face Ichigo seen since the fight had started.

_Pain_

Ichigo barly mange to step back as a pink blade came dangrously close to cutting his head off, a shallow wound now running from the left of his nose to his forehead. A thin line of blood ran down his face. Ichigo turn to see a smirking Marluxia, he growled.

'_Damn it! I forgot about that bastard."_ Ichigo said to himself. '_I need to stay focous and don't lose track of none of them.'_

"That was a cheap trick you bastard!" Ichigo growled out.

Marluxia laughed. "You haven't fought three enemies at the same time before, did you boy?" He glance over toward Lexaeus to see him picking himself up from Ichigo's strikes. '_He mange to wound Lexaeus! I never thought that was possible for him to do.'_

"Are you ok Lexaeus?" he asked

"Im fine, he only caught me by surprise thats all." Lexaeus said

Larxene appeared behind him and laughed. "It seem you aren't as tough as you thought you were Lexaeus." she taunted. Lexaeus only glared in her direction

Marluxia nodded and turn his attention back toward Ichigo. "You're very skilled with using that huge blade of your boy! But at tis level and fighting all three of us you will onlt die. I would offer you a chance to give up but I'm gussing-"

"You gussed right bastard." Ichigo snapped, sprinting forward. A enrage look on his face, he swung horizontally to cut all three of them in half. Each jumped back to dodge his swing, Larxene dove forward, coming in with a fast axe kick.

"_**Raifu Kikku**_(_Lightning Axe Kick_)" She chanted, her right leg glowed yellow and blue. She brought her leg down, aiming for Ichigo unprotected head.

Suddenly, faster then she could think he could react, Ichigo's hand shot forward and grabed her ankle. Her Raifu Kikku canceling out, a surprise look came over Larxene face as she looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"Got ya!" Ichigo said. In a snap second, he brought Zangetsu in a straight thrusted, stabbing her right through her chest and out her back. Not wasting anytime, Ichigo tighten his grib on his sword and brought it upward, brutally cutting Larxene in half. Ichigo shupoed away and appeared a few feet away. Larxene dead body just floated in midair, but the odd ting was that no body was flowing from her.

'_What the fuck!'_ Ichigo's eyes narrowed at seeing this. The dead body should have drop to the ground by now, his eyes narrowed even further at seeing sparks gathered at were he cut her in half.

"Behind you big boy!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Larxene appeared behind him hands and feet glowing yellow and blue. Faster then Ichigo thought she could move, she socked him right in the chest so fiercely that it tore a superfical blast of energy through his shihakusho. Ichigo cried out in pain, he gritted his teeth and swung his sword at Larxene but she vainshed before his swing could land a blow. Larxene appeared behind him, faster than Ichigo could blink and axe kicked him right in the neck, sending him plummeting right into the ground. Ichigo slammed hard into the ground and caused a huge cloud of smoke to rise into the air.

"Stand back Larxene!"

Larxene turn around to see Marluxia floating behind her with a gaint read rose head floating over his head. A large amount of energy was gathering in the center of the flowerhead, Larxene vainshed and reappeared a couple of feet away.

"_**Rozu Taiho**_(_Rose Cannon)_" Marluxia chanted. The large beam of red energy brust forward and spead towards where Ichigo was. Suddenly, Blow energy exploded outward, clearing the smoke to show Ichigo and Zangetsu baved in a blue glow.

Swinging Zangetsu, he connected with the beam of energy and held strong. The ground around him broke apart and floated into the air around him. Standing in the air, Marluxia had a look of anger on his face.

'_How is that boy still standing! Larxene combo show have left him temparily defenceless! How is he able to react so quickly and gather enough energy to counter my Rozu Taiho!'_ A smirk cross his face seeing his beam began to push Ichigo back. '_No matter, he won't be able to last very long!'_ he laughed mentally to himself.

Ichigo pushed harder, digging his feet into the ground and pushing forward with all his might. The beam of energy lost distance and was losing ground, but it gain the ground it lost as it gain more power. Ichigo winced and closed his left eye, his grib on Zangetsu tighten as he continued to push forward.'_I won't lose to these bastards!'_ Ichigo vowed, gaining more ground. '_I will not let them take my sisters away!'_

Up in the sky, Marluxia, Larxene, and Lexaeus who just appeared moments ago, watched the struggle between Ichigo and the Rozu Taiho.

"He's finished! There's no possible way he will be able to hold Rozu Taiho for very long." Marluxia said, he turn around and held his hand out. A black portal suddenly materialize if front of him. "Its time for us to leave this world! We have gathered enough hearts to be used. Call Vexen and Zexion and tell them we're leaving!"

The two nodded and Larxene vanished and a second later apeared with Vexen and Zexion apearing seconds later. Karin and Yuzu quickly scan the area for their brother but couldn't find any trace of him.

"Where is Ichi-nii!" Karin and Yuzu demanded

Looking at this as comeback, Larxene laughed at the twins. "If you want to know were your brother is then look down." she pointed downward.

Karin and Yuzu followed her were she pointed and looked just in time as the large explosion occured, tearing up the street and blowing down large bulidings and shattering glass. Both sisters eyes were wide in horror

Larxene giggled. "Goodbye to your brother!"

"YOU BASTARDS!" The twins shouted, and struggled with all their might to break free.

Tired of the two girls struggling, Vexen and Zexion struck them behind the neck, knocking them both out of commition. Marluxia nodded at the two and gester for them to get into the portal, the two nodded and stepped in, followed by Lexaeus and Larxene. Marluxia took one last glance at the large dust cloud before almost stepping fully into it.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!"

'_Impossible!' _Marluxia twisted around to see a battared and alive Ichigo. '_How did he survie? Thhis boy will his unbelivable.'_

Ichigo did survice the blast but not with reciving and damage. He was one his knees and breathing heavly, he was surpporting himself on Zangetsu with his right arm. The top half of his shihakusho was complete destoryed in the blast, the blow he had recive from Larxene left a huge x shape scar across his chest. The left side of his face was covered in blood, he had a friece glare directed toward Matluxia.

'_Damn it! I'm almost out of reiatsu!'_ Ichigo swore to himself, he looked around to find the others but seem them are his sisters no where to be found. Anger and fear swealed up in his chest. '_Please don't tell me I'm to late!'_

"How did you survice my blast boy!" Marluxia asked, knocking Ichigo out of his thoughts

Ichigo glared at him. "Where the hell are my sisters you bastard!" he demanded, completely ignoring Marluxia's question.

"By now your sisters shown be at are home base!" Marluxia answered. "Your sisters are long gone boy! You'll never be able to get to our home base, Castle that Never Was." he smirked. "Your sisters will be to far for you to be able to reach.

That did it

"_**RRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH**_!" Roaring in rage, Ichigo dash toward a smirking Marluxia with all intent to tear right through him. He momentarily stopped and ducked under a slash from one of those dark creature that attack him in that strange dream. '_Those things again!'_ Ichigo grabed the think by the attenas and slung it hard into a wall. He watched as it brust in blackness, turning back, he dash toward his hand, a swarm of oddly shape creatures surrounded Ichigo from all couners.

'_These things too!'_

Ichigo roared and cut the frist one that got in his way in half, he turn around and began cutting more and more apart. Each time he cut down one, ten more who appeared and take the place of that one. The surround area was getting dark, Buulidings and trees were vanoshing before Ichigo's eyes as he continue to cut down every foe between him and Marluxia.

"By Kurosaki Ichigo!" Marluxia summon another portal behind him. He step halfway in and stared back at Ichigo. "You were a very interesting boy."

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed in rage. His efforts were futilal as Marluxia stepped in and vanished from his sight.

'_NO!'_ Ichigo rushed forward and tried to jump into the portal before it disappeared but felt something grab his ankle. He looked down to see another one of those creatures grabbing onto Is ankle, he roared and cut it in sherds but more came forward and dog pile him. Ichigo continue to move forward even though his vision was failing him and his already battered body was shutting down on him.

_'YUZU, KARINNNNNNNN!' _Ichigo screamed in his mind before everything went dark.

_**End Chapter**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hoped you like the third chapter**

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

signing out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_Please if anyone as any idea's for this story like what worlds Ichigo should vists, then by all means tell me.

_**Let the story Begin**_

_**Destiny Hearts**_

Brown eyes shot open, Ichigo jump up from his spot as quickly as he could but fell as pain shot through his body. He grabs his chest and fell onto one knee, gasping in pain as he tried as hard as he could to make the pain go away. Memories started to rack his mind, his sisters being taken by those five bastards. He looked to his left and found his partner Zangetsu lying on the ground of what seem to be a familiar circular, stained-glass platform.

'_I have absolute no time for this shit!' _Ichigo growled to himself. '_I have to find those bastards and rescue Yuzu and Karin.'_

Picking Zangetsu up from the ground, Ichigo glared down at a picture of a brown haired boy around the age of 14-15. To Ichigo, the boy was dress very weird. The boys outfit contained large yellow shoes, a white and black over jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with a crown necklace and crown chain. For some reason Ichigo couldn't stop looking at the boys shoes.

"Those are some big ass shoes!" Ichigo muttered to himself. "Just how in the hell does he run in those things I wonder?"

"To answer your question," a unfamiliar voice said. Ichigo grip on Zangetsu tighten, he spun around to see a dark blonde haired girl. She had dark blue eyes and was wearing a plain white lace dress that showed her curves and breast that weren't that big. She had light blue sandals on, rosy cheeks and pale, pink lips. "He runs and walks just like you do."

Ichigo glared at the blonde haired girl and pointed Zangetsu at her. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "Where did you come from? Where am I? And what the hell is happening to me?" She only smiled at him

"My name is Namine." she told him. "I can't tell you where I come from but I can tell you that you are currently asleep."

Ichigo blinked then glared at her. "How the fuck can I am sleep!" he snapped. "If I was sleep I couldn't be demanding answers from you right now could I?"

Namine was about to answer him but she quickly found out she could hardly breathe or talk. Ichigo had cross the distance between the two in an instant, the critical state he was in didn't seem to stop the rage he was feeling right now. Namine struggled and looked down into Ichigo's eyes and gasped. His eyes irises were a dark yellow and his sclera and pupils were beginning to bleed black

'_So much darkness and rage'_

"Please..." Namine pleaded. "I-"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Ichigo roared, silencing her before she was able to talk. "I'm tired of this shit! Every time I seem to close my eyes I wake up surrounded by darkness and voices telling me what the fuck to do! And I'm sick and tired of it!"

Please wait, clam-"

"_**I'M NOT LISTENING TO ANY OF YOUR LIES YOU BITCH!**_" He tightens his grip around her neck, causing her to gag. "You're going to tell me where this Castle That Never Was is located at so I can rescue my sisters and destroy those five bastards who kidnapped them."

'_Castle That Never Was!' _Namine's eyes widen in realization. How they were able to find him before her and the others did? They weren't even supposed to know about him in the first place so how did they find out. She had a lot to find how from Ichigo but first she had to calm him down before he does something he might regret later.

"_**Baburuburasuta**_ (_Bubble Blaster_)!" a unknown voice chanted

Not looking, Ichigo raised Zangetsu and cut through something, he felt water splash his face and body. Looking in the direction on where the attacks came from, he cursed when he seen what looked like bubbles heading straight for him in a very fast pace. He growled and clutched Namine close to his chest; he didn't want the girl to be hurt until he gets the answers he needed. Unnoticed to him, Namine was currently blushing up a storm. She could feel every bit of muscle Ichigo received since he had become a shinigami, without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ichigo was too busy dodging deadly bubbles to even notice the girl in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. Shunpoing to the far corners of the platform, Ichigo growled, getting tired of dodging bubbles. Reitsu exploded around his body, surrounding both him and Namine.

Namine gasped, feeling Ichigo's overwhelming reitsu following around and in her, fusing with her own mana energy. '_What is this? It feels like mana but a bit more powerful! It's so overwhelming that its fusing with my own mana source. Just how much of this energy does he have?'_

Raising Zangetsu high above his head, he glared at the approaching barrage of deadly bubbles. "_**Getsuga**__**..**_." Zangetsu surrounded by a dark blue aura and a screeching sound was being admitted from it. "_**TENSHO!**_" he brought Zangetsu down as hard as he could.

Namine yelp as a blue wave of energy tore into the ground and instantly tore through the group of bubbles and continue going. A ray of sliver glowed in the darkness just before Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho crashed into something; it stayed there for a moment before reflecting off of something and shot into the darkness before fading away.

"How in the..." Ichigo shuttered out, a glared was suddenly replaced his surprise look. "I know someone's out there! So come out now before I drag you out!" he shouted into the darkness. A few seconds later he heard footsteps before a girl step out of darkness glaring at him.

The girl looked slightly liked that Namine, but older. She has similar blue eyes, but unlike Namine's her hair blue and a bit shorter. She was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. An odd sliver badge, and on her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also was wearing a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. Wearing what appeared to be black stockings or socks covering her well tone legs which reached to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs.

She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drapes over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed armored, sliver boots with a sharp 'hook' on the outer side of each. Gripped in both her hands tightly and held in an offensive position Ichigo usually takes was one of the weirdest weapons the seventeen year old shinigami as ever seen.

'_Is that a giant fucking key?' _

The weirdly shape keyblade was about four feet in length are maybe a bit longer. The guard was oddly shaped, and three different colors, dark gray, gray, and white. The handle looked like a short spear and a keychain that hung loosely from the guard. The neck was thin and blue in color; it had three pointed teeth connected together and was also blue in color and in shape of an E. All angry was lost and all Ichigo could do was sweat dropped.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, keeping a strong grip on Zangetsu.

The girl glared at him and tightens her grip on the huge key. "I would like for you to let Namine go!" she demanded, taking a step closer.

'_Let Namine go!'_ Ichigo looked down in his arms and blushed at seeing Namine in his arms. She was also blushing and she had a strong grip around his neck, Ichigo could feel her breast rubbing against his chest.

He shivered

Putting her down on the ground, Ichigo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about grabbing your neck and all." he apologized. "I just want to find my sisters that's all, I let my angry get the better of me. Sorry if I hurt you."

Despite still blushing from the contact, Namine smiled at him. "It's okay! I understand why you were angry. You're just worried for your sisters that's all." she said

Ichigo smiled at her

Breaking her stance, the blue haired girl rested the giant key on her shoulders and walk next to the two. "You need to learn how to control your anger better than that." she told Ichigo. "I have a friend with the same problem you do."

Ichigo growled at her. "Hey! I don't need a lecture from the likes of you girl."

She glared back at him. "I'm a woman!"

Ichigo snickered and looked over her again. Her chest was well developed and bigger than Namine's was, but Ichigo had seen much bigger. Her legs were well tone and for some reason her glares were sexy. He shook his head to get the perverted thought out of his head.

The girl saw him checking her out and blush. "Stop... checking me out please!"

Seeing that he was caught in the act, Ichigo blushed. "Sorry."

Looking at the two arguing, Namine couldn't help but giggle at the two. The two stopped for a moment and stared at the giggling blonde haired girl.

"What are you laughing about!" they both asked at the same time. They both glared at each other causing Namine to begin laughing.

Breaking from the glaring contest he was having with the blue haired girl. Ichigo looked at her, "Explain what's so funny?" he asked her.

Namine laughed for a bit longer before stopping complete. "It's just that you two only just mate and your already argue with each other like you been friends for years." she answered them, she then giggled at their confused looks.

Ichigo sighed but smiled at Namine, for some odd reason he did not know of. He could not stay mad at the girl for very long. "So.. Where am I? And..." He pointed toward the blue haired girl. "Who are you!"

Getting back to business, Namine blushed at forgetting to induce the two. "Sorry about that!" she pointed toward the girl. "I would like you to meet Aqua! She's a close friend of mine."

Ichigo nodded toward Aqua. "Sorry about firing my attack at you, just for a while now I've been getting attack by a lot of people. Including my own damn shadow!"

Now known as Aqua, she only wave off his apology and smiled at him. "Don't worry about that, it was nothing that I couldn't handle." she raised her arms and wave her giant key around.

Ichigo laughed at her. "I can see that," he then remembered something. "Hey, what was that you use to block my attack?"

Aqua blinked at him then smiled. "Oh, you're talking about my _**Han'ei Suru**_(_Reflect_) spell?"

Ichigo nodded, not fully understanding what the hell that was. "Yeah... that!"

Seeing that he didn't know what she was talking about, she began to explain. "It's a spell I'm able to use to block any attacks as long as I but enough of my mana into it. What was that attack you used?" she asked him

Ichigo smirked at her. He raised Zangetsu onto his shoulders. "Its name is _**Getsuga Tensho**_, a technique I learn from my partner." he explain to her

Aqua blinked. "Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer?" she grin. "Sound nice but where is this partner of yours who taught you the technique?"

Ichigo sighed; he should have known he was going to have to explain things to her. "See this," he pointed toward Zangetsu. At her nod he continued. "Is a zan-"

"Zanpakuto!" Namine said cutting Ichigo off before he was able to say. "It's a reflection of a shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. Learning its name and calling it out releases its _**Shikai**_ (_Frist Release_) and taking on a different form. Each Shinigami as a unique zanpakuto for themselves that comes from there soul." she explained

Ichigo blinked at her, rubbed his head and nodded. "Yeah, what she said. But how did you known that?"

Namine blushed. "A man known as Diz told me!"

"Who the hell is Diz?"

"A bastard, that's what he is." Aqua muttered

Namine sent a small glare at her friend. "He's a man that helped me regain Sora's memories" she answered

"Sora's memories?" Ichigo asked confused. "Who the hell is that?"

"A keyblade master," Aqua answered for Namine. "He's a boy who possesses the Kingdom Key which connects all; he was put into a deep slumber by Namine here to regain all of his lost memories. Diz and a friend of Sora's name Riku help her put back his memories." she explained.

Ichigo nodded in thanks to her. "Thanks for the explanation Aqua but if you could tell me, where are we? Cause at what Namine just told me a while ago I'm supposed to be asleep right now or dreaming" he asked

"Just because you're dreaming doesn't make this any less real." Namine cut in. "Do you remembered waking up somewhere like this before and fighting a giant that came from your shadow?"

He nodded. "Hey, I remember that. The bastard was persistent but I got him."

Namine giggled. "I'm sure you did Ichi-kun." Ichigo blushed at the nickname. "That was your awakening for the beginning of your journey as The Protector. Where you fought the giant shadow was inside," she gestured around him. "Your soul."

Ichigo blinked. "My soul...?" he eyes suddenly widened. "Wait; are we in my inner world?"

"If that's what a shinigami calls his soul then yes it is!" Namine said. "Your different from other Keyblade wielders, you have no keyblade and your strongest point his not your heart but your soul." she explain to him

Ichigo became even more confused. "What the hell is a keyblade?"

"This is a Keyblade if you want to know!" Aqua said and held out the giant key in her hand.

Ichigo blinked at the thing known as a Keyblade. "But... it's just a big ass key!" he said

Both Namine and Aqua sweat dropped

"Yes..." Aqua stuttered out, a blush was on her face. "They are just giant keys but are giant keys that are very unique." she said

Ichigo crossed is hands over his chest. "I seriously dought that!"

Aqua glared at him and was about to start another argument between the two but Namine cut her off before she could. "Maybe Ichi-kun needs an explanation on what a keyblade is before jumping to get into a argument Aqua" Namine said. Aqua stepped back and huffed, and glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked at her then looked at Namine. "What's her deal?"

Namine laughed nervously. "She very sensitive when someone makes fun of her keyblade, it was kind of her dream to always become a Keyblade master. She did though become one after her training."

Ichigo scratch his head. "Sorry Aqua!"

"It's okay, just don't every say that about them again! Or you will lose something very important to you." she threaten with a glare.

Ichigo gulped and his legs came closer together on instinct. "I won't, don't worry, just take it easy."

Namine coughed to get both of their attention. "Although a keyblades origin is unknown, thus far. They are all use to be able to lock or unlock the Realm of Light or the Realm of Darkness. Each Keyblade chose their own wielders and could lock away the hearts to different worlds." she explains

"Worlds...?" Ichigo said, confusing written all over his face. "What do you mean different worlds?"

"You're new to this, so you might not know this. "Aqua cut in and said. "They are different worlds out there in deep space then just yours Ichigo." she told him. "Do you remember fighting black small like creatures?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah! Small little annoying bastards. I also remember fighting things in white jump suits." he told them

Aqua nodded. "Those creatures you fought in your world are called the Heartless." she explained. "Heartless are people's hearts that have been corrupted by darkness, lacking a body or soul.."

"So... they came out of the residences around my town hearts? Were they searching for their body and soul or something?"

She shook her head. "No, they were after _**you**_."

"Me?" Ichigo blinked then glared. "Why were they after me?"

Namine step forward. "I can explain that," she told him and nodded toward Aqua. "The Keyblades main object is to destroy heartless, which the heartless fear. But you lack a Keyblade like the other Keyblade wielders."

"If I'm supposed to be one of these Keyblade wielders then why don't I have one of these keyblades?" Ichigo asked.

Namine stayed quit and seem to be thinking about something. A second later her eyes brighten and she giggled a bit. "You do have a keyblade Ichi-kun." she told him

Ichigo blinked and looked around him, but found no keyblade. he turn around and lightly glared at Namine. "That's not funny to lie you know." he said

Namine blushed at that. "Maybe I should have explained first."

"Ya think!"

Namine giggled at Ichigo's annoyed expression. "Your keyblade as always been with you Ichi-kun, just in a different form then the other keyblades that are used by other wielders."

Again Ichigo looked around and found no keyblade around him." I don't see any keyblade Namine!" he said, announce clearly in his voice.

Namine only pointed toward the large weapon in his hands. Follow where her finger lead, Ichigo found that she was pointing at Zangetsu. He raised his zanpakuto and looked at it with wide eyes. "Zangetsu...?" he stuttered out, he shook his head after a moment. "My zanpakuto can't be this keyblade thing?"

Namine nodded. "Yes Ichigo, Zangetsu is your keyblade!"

"But-"

"Its true Ichigo" a familiar voice said, cutting Ichigo off.

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing the familiar voice. "Old Man is that you!" A bright light shined through the darkness that surround the three, moments later, Ichigo, Aqua, and Namine found themselves on top of skyscrapers. Ichigo looked around trying to locate Zangetsu. "Where are you old man!" he called out.

"I'm over here Ichigo" Zangetsu called out again.

Ichigo looked over toward a skyscraper to see Zangetsu standing on a familiar flag pole. The same expression on his face that he wore that Ichigo remembered, Ichigo smiled at seeing his zanpakuto spirit again after so long.

"It's good to see you again Ichigo." Zangetsu greeted

Ichigo smiled. "It's good to see you as well old man."

Zangetsu nodded, he turns to look at both Namine and Aqua. He vanished and seconds later, appeared at Ichigo's side. He turns and nodded to both of the girls who nodded back at him.

"I'm confused old man; can you explain to me how you're a keyblade?" Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu nodded. "I'm not entirely a keyblade, I can just use similar abilities that they could use."

"What do you mean old man?"

"Zanpakuto's have been around for many millenniums, they were the original keys to the door of light and darkness. Legend said that the wielders of the first zanpakuto created the keyblades from there on zanpakuto's reiastu." Namine explained.

Zangetsu nodded. "She correct, when you first met Rukia and attacked by your very first hollow. You were supposed to receive your own keyblade that day, but due to you receiving Rukia's powers that awoken a bit of your own, both myself and your Keyblade fused and became one. We fused complete once you lost the reiastu Rukia gave you and awoken your own shinigami powers."

After Zangetsu's explanation, Ichigo's eyes were wide in astonishment. That day he had met Rukia he was suppose receive his own keyblade? For some reason he was happy that he didn't receive it. If he had, then he wouldn't have met Zangetsu or all the other friends he encounter since he became a shinigami. He shook his head and smiled

"_**I hope you're not forgetting about me Kingy!**_" another familiar voice said

Hearing another voice, both girls turn to the source and gasped at what they saw before them.

It was another Ichigo, only this one was different. His skin was white along with his hair and shihakusho he was wearing, he also had the neck guard around his neck only his was white with black strips. The x shape patterns that went across his wrist, ankles, and across his chest we're the only thing that was black like Ichigo's. His irises were a dark yellow, and his sclera's were as black as night along with his pupils, and mischievous grin was edge across his face. He had a large blade strapped on his back that was covered in black bandages.

"_**Been a long time, hasn't King!**_" Hollow Ichigo said, the grin still edge on his face.

Ichigo had a dead panned expression on his face has he looked at his hollow. "Where the hell you been since all this shit as happen to me?"

"Having a nice nap until I was rudely awakening cause of someone wants to fire Getsuga Tensho's and cause loud noises." Hollow Ichigo answered truthfully.

Ichigo glared at him. "You bastard!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ichigo blinked as he saw a blue blur passed him at insane speeds. A moment later he found Aqua clashing blades with his Hollow, he wondered what the hell she was doing.

"Mmm... What the hell's she doing?"

Zangetsu shrugged. "I don't know!"

Aqua glared at what she believes was a heartless. She thought that due to her speed that she was going to be able to catch him off guard, but he seem to be experience at swordsmanship cause he was able to pulled a huge blade that was similar to Ichigo's Zangetsu and block her strike before she was able to kill him.

Hollow Ichigo grin. "It's been a long time since I had a good fight; I hope you will be well enough challenge to give me a good workout."

Aqua's glare hardened. "I'll do more than that you heartless!"

Hollow Ichigo blinked for second before laughing at her. "I'm no Heartless chick, I'm something more powerful called a hollow." he swung his sword and knocked her back.

Aqua landed on her feet and glared. "What is a hollow?" she asked.

"Hollow's are a race of creatures which are born from human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to the Soul society after their death and stay in the human world for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans." Ichigo explained, walking over to Aqua's side. "Don't worry about him though, he's just another part of my soul."

Aqua dropped from her stance and blinked at Ichigo. "How did that happen?" she asked

Ichigo sighed. "My friend Rukia was going to get executed on crimes of transferring some of her shinigami powers to me. While I was trying to regain my shinigami powers from my teacher Mr. Urahara, I almost transform into a hollow but I regain my shinigami powers before my hollow transformation was complete." he explained

Aqua nodded, seeing how familiar Ichigo was to a friend. "So what does that make you?"

"I'm what you called a Vizard, 50% shinigami and 50% hollow." Ichigo told her, he then pointed to his hollow. "He was born that day and became my hollow powers, he use to try and take over my body but only does it now when I'm almost dead or dead."

Aqua nodded, understanding a bit what he was saying. "So your hollow powers are your darkness?"

Ichigo blinked at her. "Yeah he is a bit but he also a part of me, I can't get rid of him if I wanted to."

"_**Got that right Kingy!**_" Hollow Ichigo shouted out in glee

"No one asked for your opinion dumbass!"

"Ichi-kun!" Namine called out. Ichigo seem to have not heard her cause he continues to argue with his hollow. "ICHI-KUN!"

Pausing, Ichigo looked over a Namine. "What's wrong?"

Blushing at having to shout, she straight up. "Now that I got your attention," Ichigo blushed at that. "If you don't believe that Zangetsu is a keyblade then look at end of the broken chain off of Zangetsu's hilt." she informed him

Ichigo nodded to her, he pick up Zangetsu and held the hilt to his face. His eyes widen at seeing what looked like a keychain attached to Zangetsu broken chain. Attached to the keychain was a blue and black crescent moon, he was amazed at not seeing this before.'_ So what Namine said his true, old man Zangetsu really his keyblade.'_

"If what you said is true, does that mean I can't use my bankai or my hollow powers?" he asked

Zangetsu shook his head. "You can still use all of your abilities as a shinigami; you just have a few upgrades and other forms you can use during battle."

Ichigo looked confused. "What do you mean other forms?"

"Let me take it from here you guys," Aqua said cutting in. Both Zangetsu and Namine nodded to her. "See that necklace around your neck," she said, pointing to Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo looked down and grabbed a hold of the necklace and stared at it. "Do you mean this thing I received in that awakening thing Namine told me about?"

Aqua nodded. "That is a keychain; they have the ability to change a key blade's stats, grant it special abilities, and give it a new appearance. While most keyblades have a basic form, like Zangetsu does and my Rainfall, a keyblade wielder can upgrade and change the form of the keyblade with a keychain. In other words, when wielder is equipping a new keyblade, he or she is equipping a different keychain to the keyblade, changing its form. "She explained

Ichigo nodded, understanding a bit about what a keychain could do. "So how does it work?"

"In your case, just slam the keychain in Zangetsu's blade." Aqua told him

Ichigo nodded and took the keychain from around his neck, he held Zangetsu close to the center of his body. He looked at Zangetsu to see him nod to tell him to go on. Ichigo nodded and took a deep breath before slamming the keychain into the flat end of Zangetsu. The keychain glowed for a second before melting into Zangetsu, seconds later, the huge zanpakuto began to glow a bright blue.

Ichigo tensed up and gritted his teeth. "What the hell's happening!" he shouted

Aqua didn't know herself, she had never seen this happen before. Usually when she equips a keychain it only shines a bit before showing its new form. But this, the whole building they were standing on was shaking. Ichigo and Zangetsu were covered in a blue glow that covered them from Aqua and Namine's view.

"What's happening to him Aqua?" Namine asked

Aqua winced as the blue light got brighter and brighter. "I don't know Namine! This never happen to me before."

Suddenly, the blue light that covered Zangetsu and Ichigo from view started to dime. Once the light was gone, Namine and Aqua and uncovered their eyes and looked over toward Ichigo's direction, their eyes widen in shock at seeing him. Standing before them, was Ichigo, but he was dress differently and looked slightly different as well. He was no longer wearing his shredded shihakusho; he was dress in a black Japanese martial arts gi. The top shirt was held together three yellow strips, on his right breast was a gold crescent moon, where the shirt open a bit they could see a yellow obi tie around his waist holding up his pants, it also and covered his neck a bit. Just like his shihakusho, it was fully black but it had gold trim instead of white, the cuffs were also gold and rolled up a bit up his arms. He was wearing black traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. His orange hair was now longer, reaching just below his shoulders and a bit darker than before, bangs were cover his eyes just a bit from the others view.

Both Aqua and Namine were in awe at Ichigo's new form. "Wow..." they both said

Ichigo raised is head and blinked at them, it seem the only thing that didn't change about him was his chocolate eyes. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong with me and why you're looking like that?"

Namine and Aqua only pointed at him.

Ichigo followed their fingers and looked himself, a second later he gasps in awe. "What the hell happen to me?" he cried out, he blinked when he felt his now long hair. "And what the hell happen to my hair! I thought that when I equip one of those keychains it will only change my zanpakuto! Not me."

"I really don't know what happened Ichigo." Aqua answered him truthfully. "To my knowledge, this has never happen to any keyblade wielder before. The only time something like this does happen his when my and my friends but on our keyblade armor."

"Is this what this is?" Ichigo asked her

"I don't think so Ichi-kun." Aqua said, not even realizing the nickname she started calling him. Ichigo did catch it, which caused him to blush a bit. "We usually have heavy armor that protects us increases are abilities and gives us other ones. But you seem to be a lot different from what happen to me, Terra, and Ventus."

Ichigo seem to become annoyed without getting answers. "Then what the hell happen to me!"

"_**Why don't you stop complaining and test it out Kingy!**_"

Ichigo turn his head to stare at his hollow who seem to go through a similar transformation as him expect white and black. Zangetsu himself seem to have gone through a similar changes as well, he was a bit younger but still older than his bankai self, his coat seem to be a bit longer then it was and he had a hood on the back similar to his Tensa Zangetsu form. He still had the familiar sunglasses on his face but they seem to be a bit darker than before.

"What the hell happen to you guys?" Ichigo asked

Hollow Ichigo snorted at his king's stupidity. "_**You think me and the old man wouldn't go through some similar transformation as you did! You seem to forget that we are your powers as well dumbass.**_"

Zangetsu nodded. "He's right Ichigo, we are your power so anything you go through we will as well."

Ichigo nodded to them and straight himself out. "Can you explain to me what this form could do?"

"Just go test out your new abilities on a skyscraper Ichigo!" Namine said, jumping into the conversation between the three. "I think that since this is your inner world that you don't have to worry about damage so much."

"She correct Ichigo, anything that you destroy will be build back instantly by your soul." Zangetsu said

Ichigo nodded and turn to one of the skyscrapers to the far off east; he wanted to keep his distance away from the others so Namine or Aqua could get hurt. He knew both of them could take care of themselves but it didn't hurt to be too careful for others you care about. He didn't know why he care about them, maybe their presence was just comforting in this weird moments he's been having since he woke up this morning. Shaking those thought out of his mind, he poured reiatsu into souls of his feet a flashed forward, covering the distant between him and the tall building in an instant.

Both Aqua and Namine had only one thought on their mind. _'Fast!'_

Ichigo twisted his body and swung a horizontal kick at the building, only missing it by a couple of inches. A horizontal thin blue line went across the building, and moments later the building began to fall into two sepert half's. Ichigo didn't finish there; his flash step in between the two half's and slams a kick into the one that was falling. The crushing force of the kick sent the building hurling into the air. Seconds later, Ichigo appeared above it, his right hand surrounded by reiatsu. With immense force, he slammed his fist into the building, shockwaves of reiastu shatter through it before it exploded in a cloud of smoke and debris.

"Holy crap!" Aqua shouted, amazed at what she was seeing before her eyes. She had never seen someone cover that much distance in so little time! She had face fast opponents before in her time. But Ichigo was way faster than the ones she had faced and to back it up he was strong enough to kick a skyscraper into the air.

Namine was in the same both as her friend, she had never seen someone with that kind of strength to kick a skyscraper into the air and destroy it with just one blow. She then winced, she just hope and pray that Ichigo would be strong enough to face the challenge that would be before him. She didn't know why, but she felt a strong connection with Ichigo and she knew Aqua had the same feeling she did. She might deny it at first but she couldn't deny it the connection she had with him.

Both Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo had small grins on their face as that watch on.

Up in the air above them, Ichigo was staring at his hands in awe. This form he was in seems to have increased every natural ability he had just like his shinigami powers did. He was always an expert hand-to-hand combatant but not on par with people like Yoruichi or her x-student Sui-Feng who kicked his ass effortless one time with her hakuda skills. In this form, he thinks he could give them both a run for their money in just hakuda skills only. His strength seem to be stronger then he hits in his shinigami form in its shikai state, he also thinks that his durability is on the same level as he as a shinigami. He also very fast when he uses shunpo and his spiritual power seem to be on the level he is in his bankai. He looked over toward the others and shunpoed in front of them.

Namine giggled. "That was cool Ichi-kun."

Ichigo smiled at her. "Thanks Namine"

She blushed

"So how do you like your _**Mikadzuki Kiba**_ (_Crescent Moon Fang_) form Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked

Ichigo nodded, a smirk crossing his face. "I like it a lot old man!"

Zangetsu smiled. "Yes I knew you would have like it! This form is strictly used for hand-to-hand combat. As you can tell, this form rivals your bankai's speed when you first used it." the zanpakuto spirit explain. "You also used a technique to destroyed the top half of the skyscraper as well."

Ichigo was now a lot more interested. "What is its name?"

"It's called _**Tsuki Kiba No Ken**_ (_Getsuga Fist_)!" Zangetsu said

"Getsuga Fist?" Ichigo said, a bit confused

Zangetsu nodded. "It's a technique similar to a Getsuga Tensho, only it fires from the base of your fist. As you swing your fist it releases highly condensed spiritual energy and causes large scale damage just like a Gestuga Tensho."

Ichigo nodded, he could already tell that he was going to love this technique just like the Getsuga Tensho. He released a breath he had been holding for a long time, a second later he glow and returned to his shinigami form, shredded shihakusho and Zangetsu familiar weight on his back. He felt his head and was relieved to see that his hair was now neck length instead of its shoulder length he had in his Mikadzuki kiba form.

"Good to be back in my shinigami form," Ichigo said relived a bit. He looked over to Zangetsu and his hollow to see they had change back as well. "I like the form but I like my shinigami form a bit better."

Seeing how Ichigo interact with his powers of both light and darkness, Aqua could help but shake her head and smile. "Ya know Ichigo," she said, getting the orange haired boys attention. "You are the most interesting person I have ever met."

Ichigo smiled at her. "Same to you Aqua."

Said girl blushed at Ichigo's intense stare. "... Thank you." she said, pressing her fingers together. '_Why am I acting like this? I've been around a bunch of boys before and never acted this bad. So what's wrong with me? Aggrrrrhhh, clam down Aqua! There's no time for this right now.'_

"So Aqua, Namine." Ichigo called out to the two girls, getting both their attention. "If we're in my inner world right now, where's my body? And are those heartless things I fought, still on my world?" he asked them, sitting down on the edge. He felt relieved to be back in his inner world after so long.

Namine had a sad frown on her face. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but since the heartless was found in your world with no one to protect its heart. Your world as probably was swallowed by the darkness. "She informed him.

Ichigo snapped his head in Namine's direction so fast; she might have thought he broke his neck in the process. "What about my friends, and my dad?" he asked, fearing the answer she might give him.

"If they didn't get out the same time you did, then they are also have been swallowed by darkness just like your home world." Namine answered him truthfully.

Ichigo looked devastated at the news. "So there's no way to save them or my home world?" he said sadly. His hands were clenched at his sides in anger; he couldn't even protect his friends and dad. He felt absolutely hopeless right now, he felt a warm soft hand touch his cheek. He turns to see Namine smiling at him.

"If you finish your quest as the protector and lock away the darkness that's surrounds the other worlds. I know you will recuse your sisters and save your world." she said.

"But what if I can't do that!" he said, feeling helpless. "What if I can't be this protector of worlds and these seven unique hearts like everyone think I can! What if I fail?"

Again Namine just smiled at him. "Cause, you can't fail Ichi- kun," she replied. Ichigo just stared wide eyed at the girl before him. "I believe you!"

"We believe you!"

Ichigo turn to see Aqua smiling at him, he could feel the dread he was feeling lifting away from his heart. He smiled at the two girls.

"Thanks you two, I really needed that."

Both Aqua and Namine giggled. "You're welcome Ichi-kun."

"If my world has been swallowed by darkness" Ichigo said. "Then is my body in this darkness as well?"

Namine shook her head. "No, your body is being taken to a different world." She answered him. "I don't know by whom, but they don't seem hostile."

"Then where are you two right now?" Ichigo asked, he frown once he seen them both have sad smiles on their faces. "What's wrong you two?"

"We're both trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

Ichigo frown, even he knew that sounded bad. "How did you two become trapped in this Realm of Darkness?" he asks them.

"I took my friend Terra's place." Aqua said simply. "He was falling into darkness, and I saved him. Now I'm here."

"Can't you get out?" he asked

She shook her head. "I can't, and I refuse to wield the power of darkness." she answered him

Ichigo nodded her head. "Even though you refuse to use the power of darkness Aqua. Darkness itself is not evil."

Aqua and both Namine snapped their heads in his direction. "What!"

"Darkness can only be called evil if the person that possesses it uses it for that purpose." he explains to them. "Light could be used in the same way! You could use it for evil or you could use the power for good. Light and darkness both balance each other out, one can't live without the other." he pointed toward his hollow and Zangetsu. "My own powers are the definition of both light and darkness."

'_He's right!_' both Namine and Aqua were looking at the orange haired shinigami in awe. Everything he had said about light and darkness was absolute right! One could not live without the other. They both smiled at him, "Thank you, Ichi-kun!"

Ichigo smiled at them. "You're welcome!" he then remembered something. "What about you Namine, how are you trapping in the Realm of Darkness?"

Namine swallowed in fear, she honestly didn't want him to find out about her. What if he rejected her and hated her for what she was."...mmm" she stuttered out

Seeing this, Ichigo became confused. "Hey, what's wrong Namine?" he asked, "If you don't wish to talk about it, then you really don't have to. I'll wait until you're ready to talk about it."

Namine released a breath she didn't know she was holding she was relieved that Ichigo would give her time to build up courage to talk about what she was. It's not that she didn't trust Ichigo or nothing; it's just for so long she was called so many hurtful things that she's afraid that he might become one of those people.

"Thank you Ichi-kun." she said

Ichigo smiled at her. "You're welcome Namine." his eyes suddenly became serious, filled with determination that shocked both girls. "I swear on my soul that I will use every ounce of my power to get both of you and your friends out."

Both girls looked at him, sad smiles on both their faces. "We'll be waiting, and thank you."

Suddenly, Ichigo could feel himself fading, he looked over toward the girls to see them still smiling at him. "What's happening? Am I waking up or something?" he asked

"Yes, you are Ichi-kun." Aqua said

"Will I ever talk to you two again?" he asked them.

Namine walked over to Ichigo and put a necklace around his neck, he looked down at it to see it was a silver and black crescent moon at the end of it. "This necklace will always keep us connected!" she smiled at him and walked back over to Aqua.

Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo stepped forward. "Whatever your decision might be, we will always stay and support you till the end. What I want his to protect is you, but your journey will take you to protect others and the future of different worlds. Remember that I'm proud that you are my wielder." Zangetsu said, a proud smile on his aged face

"_**Old man Zangetsu's right Kingy,**_" Hollow Ichigo said, without his usually insults he always throw at Ichigo. "_**We will always be by your side no matter what.**_"

"Us to Ichi-kun!" both Namine and Aqua shouted

"Abandon your fear Ichigo. Look forward. Move forward and never stop." Zangetsu began

"_**You'll age if you pull back.**_" Hollow Ichigo said the familiar grin on his face.

Ichigo smiled at his spirits. "You'll die if you hesitate." the resolve in his eyes were back. "Thanks old man! And you too Hichigo." Hollow Ichigo blinked before laughing. Both hollow spirit and zanpakuto spirit then disappeared.

Ichigo smiled at the two girls before jumping off the side of the skyscraper, his eyes were narrowed in determination to begin his journey. He had a lot to do before he return to his world but he will be going back with both his sisters. With that, he disappeared in a flash of light

Seeing Ichigo was gone, Aqua turn toward her friend direction. "Namine."

Namine turn to her friend. "What is it Aqua?"

"Why didn't you tell Ichigo you were a nobody?" Aqua asked.

A frown found its way on Namine's face. "I just couldn't ok Aqua. "She squeezed her eyes shut. 'I just don't want him to call me a witch lie they use to call me or something even worse since I'm a nobody." all those horrible memories were coming back to her, tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. "I just down want to see the hatred in his eyes." She suddenly found a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see Aqua smiling down on her.

"We only spent a little time with Ichigo but, "she held her friend in a comforting hug. "Even I know that he wouldn't care what you were or what you did in the past. You're his friend now and that's all that matters to him."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Namine smiled. "Thanks Aqua."

"No probably!" Aqua said a smile of her own on her face. Suddenly a mischievous smirk replaced the smile, scaring Namine a bit. "Wouldn't want your man to see you in that state would you?"

In an instant, Namine's lit up like a Christmas tree. "HE'S NOT MY MAN!" she shouted, the blush still on her face.

Aqua giggled at her friend. "That's not what I was seeing; you kept calling him Ichi-kun."

A smirk cross Namine's face. "I wasn't the only one calling him Ichi-kun."

It was Aqua's turn to blush. She stuttered nonsense before dissipating out of Ichigo's inner world, Namine following only seconds behind her.

"HEY AQUA! GET BACK HERE!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**End Chapter **_

_**Author Notes: **_Change my mind and add Aqua into the mix after reading her background, after reading it I just had to add her into the mix. I hope you like the explanation on Zanpakuto and Keyblade did my best on how to explain it. Still next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for some of the mistakes I made in the last chapters, I think they were like spelling errors and grammar mistakes. I think they were only a few so I think I'm doing well really! Hope you like this chapter.

_**Onto the story**_

_**_  
><strong>__**Destiny Hearts**_

Ichigo open his eyes to find nothing but white filling his sight, he groan and picked himself into a sitting position. He could feel his head pounding for some unknown reason he did not know of, he looked down at himself to see that the wounds he had received were healed. He still had the huge x shape scar he had received from that sadistic bitch. That reminds him, if he ever found that bitch again he would have to give her a similar mark across her chest. Woman be damn! No one leaves a scar on him and gets away with it.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked to no one in particularly. He stood up and stretches to pop each one of his bones back into place, each were sore from sleeping on a hard floor. Looking around, he found Zangetsu lying just a few feet away from him. Picking Zangetsu up, he place it on his back, the familiar cloth materialize and wrap around Zangetsu, acting as an impromptu sheath. Feeling Zangetsu's familiar weight on his back made him feel... good and confident that he will be able to protect his family and friends again.

'_That reminds me,_' Ichigo thought. '_I have a lot more to protect then just my family and friends now. I have worlds to protect and maybe the whole universe as well! Can just my power alone be enough to protect something so large? So many people! Families, friends, and much more.'_ He shook his head; he couldn't start douting himself now! He had too many people counting on him now. He just couldn't start douting that he couldn't do it! If he did fail, he will make sure that he tried as hard as he could before he died.

Shaking those negative thought out his mind, he looked around to see that he was in some kind of big ass white basement with a single large pod in the center of it. Looking around for some kind of life or a door to leave the room, he was annoyed when he couldn't find either life or a door. There was no way he could find a door in the first place! Everything in the damn room was white! Why would anyone want a room that's this freaking white in the first place? This didn't make any damn scene to him. He remembered Namine telling him that someone was bringing his body to another world? If she said was true, then why did he leave his ass in a white room with no way out that he could see.

'_If I ever found out who left me in this room, I promise to all things that are holy! I will kick is ass and shove him or her into the same room.'_ He promise, glaring at nothing in particularly. Forgetting on his vengeance for the time being, he had to focus his time on trying to find a way out of this room and find out where he was. Suddenly a heard a noise that sounded like data or something, looking in the direction of where the noise came from, he sweat dropped at what he was seeing before him

It was a man... at least that what he thought it was. The person before him face was covered in red bandages, save for his bright orange right eye and mouth, and two intersecting belts around his head, one passing over where his left eye should be. He was wearing a long red cape with an odd, angular cut taken out at the chest, the edges of which are yellow. The cut exposes a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch-black shirt.

Overtop this shirt; he's wearing what seems to be gray, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen. His legs are covered by a long, black cloth lined with yellow, which itself has several brown straps pinned onto the front, seemingly for no purpose other than to create yet another angular pattern. On a yellow sash that hangs around his waist are three brown pouches, descending downward diagonally on his left hip. These pouches are all identical, all sporting the same design on the top flap, and all closed by a darker brown strap that attaches to a silver button on the right side, a grey tassel hanging from each button. Around his neck was a dark colored scarf and light colored long sleeves. Having all that on, made no sense to Ichigo whatsoever.

'_And what the hell is with all those pockets?'_ Ichigo thought, he was truly curious onto why someone needed to dress the way the man before him was right now. The man's arms was folded across his chest and for some reason, Ichigo could a sworn he saw the man glaring at him. He glared back at him, and grabbed the handle of Zangetsu.

"Who the hell are you? And where the hell did you come from?" Ichigo demanded. That was another thing! He had not sense the man when he had just suddenly appeared behind him like that. He may be bad at sensing reiatsu, but he could feel when someone was behind him. Right now he felt absolutely nothing from the man before him.

"I see you have awoken from your slumber," The man finally spoke. HIs voice was clam and filled with arrogance and a bit of hatred. "One who resides in both darkness and light?"

Ichigo just looked at the man, not knowing why the man seems to hate him for some reason. He snorted, he had many people that hated him, and he would just be another one in the long line of bastards he had defeated. If the man did seem to hate him, he was the only one around to answer some of the questions he needed answers to.

"Where the hell am I?"

The man seem to glare at Ichigo, his bright orange eyes seem to become darker. "I see no reason why one of the keyblades as chosen a person who resides in darkness more than he does light." the man says.

Ichigo blinked at the man. "How the hell did you know I have a keyblade you mummified bastard?" he demanded. He did get the man's point a bit, his shinigami powers were darker than most shinigami and hollows for that matter. Zangetsu was both light and darkness, his hollow was just... darkness. But it really didn't bother him at all to have more darkness then he did light! It's just how he used his powers to tell what side he was on. If it met using darkness to protect his friends and family, then so be it.

The man seems to twitch at that comment. "The keyblade is a weapon that is used by wielders of light to drive away the darkness from different worlds." the man explained. "But for some odd occasion, blades of light, as chosen someone like you!"

'_Is this bastard calling me weak?'_ A tick mark was forming over Ichigo's head. Who in the hell did this man thing he was? He had no idea the things he went through to gain his powers? He had no right to talk down on him like that!

"But no matter," the man seem to calm down and stare Ichigo straight in the eyes. "You are only a lackey or pawn to help Sora move the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

Ichigo growls at that, he takes Zangetsu from his back and point the tip at the man threatenly. "Look you bastard that seem to be obsessed with red bandages and pockets!" the man's eyes twitch at that comment. "I'm no one's pawn, lackey or bitch!" Ichigo growls out. "Now answer my question and tell me who the fuck are you."

"To answer your question boy," Ichigo twitched at being called a boy. "I am a servant of the worlds." He says, then laughs for some unknown reason. "And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool at best."

Anger seems to rise off of Ichigo."Was... that suppose to be a joke you mummy bastard?" his grip on Zangetsu tightens and his glare intensifies. "Cause if it was," he suddenly disappears and reappears above the man, Zangetsu held high above his head. "I'M NOT LAUGHING." he brings Zangetsu down hard as he could. Zangetsu tearing up the ground below the man and creating a huge dust cloud.

Once the smoke cleared, Ichigo glares as he sees the man still standing before him with even a scratch or wound on him.

"My apologies." the man said, not sounding a least bit sorry. "This is only a data based projection."

"Tell me your name you bastard." Ichigo demands. "And if you know anything about those Organization bastards and how to find where they resided."

"If you must know my name, then call me Diz." the man answers no revealed as Diz. "And why must you know where the Organization resides?" Diz asked. He was quite curious on knowing why this boy before him wanted answers on the Organization.

_Diz? Wasn't that the name Namine and Aqua told me about?'_ Ichigo thought to himself. He remembered Namine seem to respect the man a bit and Aqua seems to have a dislike for the man for reasons he did not know of. This man seems to be link to both Namine and Aqua in some kind of way.

"Do you know of two girls name Namine and Aqua?" he asked.

Diz's eyes seem to widen a fraction at hearing those names. "How do you know of Aqua and that witch?" he demanded. He was positive that Namine was destroyed by Riku after she gathered all of Sora memories and place them back into him.

Ichigo's glare seems to grow stronger. "I met both of them in my inner world, and if your referring to Namine as a 'witch' you bastard. Then I suggest that you don't call her that in front of me again if you know what good for you!" he threatens.

Diz laughs. "It seems that you have feeling for a Nobody." Ichigo growls. "You are really a hopeless fool!"

"Why the hell are you calling her a Nobody?" Ichigo asks. He was confused on why he would call her that. "She a human being! Just like you are you bastard."

Diz chuckled at Ichigo. "It seems that you don't know what a nobody is." he chuckles again which angers Ichigo. "What a useless Keybalde wielder you are."

"Kiss my ass you mummy bastard!" Ichigo shouts in fury. "Tell me what the hell a nobody is?"

"To answer your question, a nobody is just what it is, a thing or a tool to be used. Nobodies are born when a heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes beings known as heartless. You do know what a heartless is boy?" Diz explains then looks a Ichigo in question

"I know what a heartless is you bastard." Ichigo snaps. "Now finish explaining what a nobody is before I hit you so hard you grow some fashion sense."

Deep in his inner world, Ichigo could have sworn he heard people chuckling.

Diz growled at Ichigo for that comment which causes the orange head shinigami to chuckle. "Nobody's are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a nobody form, and the soul, giving the nobody life. If they have strong wills, they manage to retain human forms to the beings they once were before becoming a nobody. They are born in a world in-between the Realms of Light and Darkness, such as, "Diz flares is right arm around."Where we are now or Castle Oblivion. However, because they are born in-between both realms and lack hearts, they are shunned by both light and Darkness, and do not truly exist. Because of their missing hearts, nobodies are said to be incapable of feeling emotions be every credible source some pretend to possess emotions, fooling others as well as themselves." Diz explains, he chuckles to himself. "

"That does not tell me why you called Namine a witch!"

Diz eyes seem to twinkle with something Ichigo did not like. "She's a special nobody."

Ichigo growls. "STOP CALLING HER THAT YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm only calling her what she is you fool!" Diz says, glaring into Ichigo's eyes. "She's a very strange nobody that was born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul. She's unique nobody because she was born without Kairi's memories, only furthering her status as an unprecedented nobody. Because of the fact she was formed from Sora's body, she has the power to manipulate his memories as well as the memories of those who are connected to him, prompting several others, myself included, even herself, to call herself exactly what she is." the twinkle in his eyes seem to grow. "A witch."

'_What he says can't be true?'_ Ichigo eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared directly at a smiling Diz. He just couldn't understand that a kind, loving girl like Namine would be one of these nobody creatures. He didn't understand on why he would call her something like that! It made the rage he was feeling towards the man grows even more. Suddenly he remembered his last meeting with Namine before he left his inner world.

_**Flashback**_

_Ichigo smiled at them. "You're welcome!" he then remembered something. "What about you Namine, how were you trapped in the Realm of Darkness?"_

_Namine swallowed in fear, she honestly didn't want him to find out about her. What if he rejected her and hated her for what she was."...mmm" she stuttered out_

_**Flashback Ended**_

'_Was that the reason she didn't want to tell why she was in the Realm of Darkness?'_ he thought to himself. It did make sense though, she might have feared that he would hate her or call her names like this bastard before him kept calling her. He couldn't hate her even if he wanted to! He felt a strong urge to protect both her and Namine with all his heart and soul. Suddenly he remembered something that was important.

_Soul_

Even if she didn't have a heart, she still had the main thing that matter to him and the most important thing to shinigami and hollows alike.

'_A soul.'_ Ichigo smiled. '_Even if she doesn't have a heart, she still as a soul! That's all that matters to me. She reminds me of Nel actually, only taller.'_ He suddenly remembered Nel's adult form, breast, tone long legs, well developed ass, matured face and all. A huge blush filled his vision, he quickly shook his head to clear the dirty thought out of his mind. '_Must stop thinking like that! Must be hormones or something.'_

"Now do you see why I call that thing a witch boy?" Diz says, knocking Ichigo out his thought. "She's a tool that was used properly to restore Sora's memories, after that she is to be disposed of like all useless tools that have been use for what they were made for and no longer needed." Diz continued, not noticing Ichigo's silence and warning signs. "She seems to think that one day she will be her on person and feel whole to herself without having to become whole with her other." he chuckled. "She's just like you really."

Now this got Ichigo's interest. "What do mean?" he asked.

"She's as a foolish dream wishing to be whole without her other, just like you think you will be able to defeat Organization XIII and rescue your sisters." Diz chuckled, not noticing that the pressure in the room suddenly increased. "The moment your sisters were taken by the Organization, they were doom to be erased and used for their planes."

That did it

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo shouted in absolute fury, surprising Diz greatly. Blue reiatsu exploded outward around his body in a beautiful glow. He swung Zangetsu in front of his body and pointed it directly at Diz hologram figure. Ichigo was to overwhelm by his rage to remember that Diz was nothing but a hologram. He slammed his left arm on the base of his right arm; Zangetsu's gray-wrappings wrap around his right arm and exploded outward.

"BANKAI!"

_Inner World..._

"_**The old man is one really stupid bastard!**_" Hichigo muttered to himself. He had been fully watching the conversation between his king and the mummy bastard since the beginning. The mummy bastard seem to be purposly trying to press each and everyone of Ichigo's points, and he was doing a pretty good damn job at it to. But it might cost him his life, Hichigo familiar insane girn found its way on his face. It as been a long time since he had been in a fight and shedded some blood of their enemies, and where this was going, Ichigo might destory the man and the whole damn house they were currently in.

"Even you know Ichigo destroying that building would be bad for many." Hichigo turn around to stare at Tensa Zangetsu in all his glory. Since all them had went through some changes since Ichigo got his powers back, Tensa had went through some similiar changes of his own. He seem to bit a bit older and taller as well, his hair was a bit darker and longer then it previously was before the lost of Ichigo's powers. His flame like coat was longer, blowing in the wind in seapert flames behind him. He was currently wearing his hood which was much longer and covering the right side of his face, the hood seem to also have a symbol of a crescent moon on it.

Hichigo snorted. "_**Pray tell how would it be bad if king lays a can of wipe a mummy?**_"

Tensa Zangetsu just gazed at him with his cold aqua blue eyes. "If Ichigo does destroy that building, he's going to also kill that boy Sora and his companion who are laying dormant in those pods."

The grin that was previously on Hichigo face suddenly vanished into a frown. "_**Damn, I really forgot about those three.**_" he muttered. "_**Kingy might not know about them but I could feel three different reiastu that are very close.**_" the grin found its way back on his face. "_**But how cares about those three bastards! They shouldn't be in the way!**_"

Tensa Zangetsu just sighed at the hollow before him who had a murderous glint in his eyes. He odviously should have knew that the hollow wouldn't give two shits about what happen to others that didn't have a connection to Ichigo whatsoever. Suddenly feeling a different but familiar energy close by, he turn around to see Namine walking out of what seem like a Garganta.

Something was wrong and she knew it! She had suddenly felt murderous rage erupt from Ichigo and with warning, rush to see what was wrong. Ichigo's energy was already enrmous from was she saw but it had skyrocket to even higher levels then it was! And his energy was darker... much darker then it was before. The dreadful feeling she felt was clouding her judgement, she was to worried for Ichigo to worry what happen to her. Stepping out of a Corridor of Darkness, she rush foward to ask Zangetsu and Ichigo's other half question but pause once she saw a new figure standing close by Ichigo's other self.

"Sorry for braging in like this," Namine said. "But who are you sir?"

Tensa Zangetsu chuckled a bit, which cause Namine to blush in embarrassment. "I'm Ichigo's bankai, Tensa Zangetsu." he interdoused himself. "I'm still Zangetsu but just a younger version or a prime version of what he use to be."

"Oh, Sorry about that then Tensa Zangetsu-san." Namine apologized, she bowed deeply which caused Tensa to smirk at her.

"You may rise Namine," he order. Namine blush and did what he order. "There is no reason for you to bow to me."

Namine smiled at him but her smile was quickly covered by a worried experssion. "Is something wrong with Ichi-kun." she asked.

Tensa's eyes suddenly became cold again. "I must ask you something Namine."

Namine was quite confused onto why he would suddenly want to ask her a question out of the blue. "What is it Tensa-san?"

"Do you know of a man named Diz?"

Namine's eyes seem to widen at hearing her old partner in returning Sora's memories name. Why would Tensa of all people know of that name? "Yes, I know of a man name Diz." she said. "How do you know of him if you don't mind me asking?"

"_**Oh, your boys about to blasted by a full powered Getsuga Tensho by making a foolish mistake of pissing kingy off.**_" Hichigo said, cutting in.

Namine gasped at that, even if Diz ha order her to be disposed of, she didn't want him to be kill. "Why? What did he do to make Ichi-kun so mad." she asked

"He told Ichigo of what you are, which caused Ichigo to go into rage." Tensa Zangetsu replied simply.

'_No!' _Namine gasped and step back in fear at what she heard. Why would Diz tell Ichigo about what she was? Why did that man like causing her so much pain? Now Ichigo will be like everyone else and hate her for being what she was.

Tensa stared at Namine's shaking form, he didn't techcally tell the girl the main reason on why Ichigo was mad but she really needed to find out for herself. She needed to stop hiding things from Ichigo thinking that he would be the same like most of the people she had met in her short life.

_Real world..._

'_Impossible! How can this foolish boy be a shinigami?'_ Diz mind was practically moving a million times per second. His mind just couldn't see the truth that this boy was weilding a blade that created the keyblade! But how did a boy so young obtain one of his own? It just does seem that possible that a boy so young could weild some of that much power. He had study on zanpakuto and their releases, he knew it took a shinigami a centry to learn its final release. So how could a boy that didn't even look like he was twenty achive something that took other shinigami so long to optain. '_And so much darkness! How could a being that weild such powerful darkness weild a keyblade? It does make any sense to me!'_

He looked on as tentacles of black/red energy seem to flare around the dust cloud Ichigo had created once he released his bankai. Once the smoke cleared, his eyes widen baring witness to Ichigo's new form. Ichigo bankai had change drasticly then what it use to look like a year ago when he fought Aizen's arrancar's and Aizen himself. He now wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakusho coat that was much longer then before, it was separated in three pieces being him. It was now open, ebing held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. He was now wearing black gloves with white "x"-shaped marks on both the gloves and his forearms. Tensa Zangetsu's blade is now much longer (roughly the length of his shikai) and more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tusba becomes more curved and jagged. Tensa Zangetsu's chain is now longer, attacthing to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's right glove, forming a wide loop.

Diz gazed at the boys new form, he had study many bankai's and all possesed something huge that the weilder commands. But the boy before him bankai was small, he was very curious on what the boys bankai could do.

"Impressive power boy." Diz said, a scowl was on his face a he looked at Ichigo. "But what do you plan to do with it when you can't kill me?"

"Your in this house somewhere you bastard." Ichigo growled out. "All I have to do is destroy this whole damn house!" he grin. "My blast will hit you, and your going to regret calling Namine a witch and saying I can't save my sisters from those bastards."

Diz eyes widen a fraction as a friece aura of black and red energy blasted around Ichigo's form and covered his zanpakuto. Waves of reiastu was waving around the white room, cracking the floors and walls around him. Ichigo had both hands on Tensa Zangetsu and was holding it in a tight grip.

"_**Kuroi...**_" the aura around Ichigo increase, creating a crater into the ground beneath his feet. His glare turn murderous as he looked into Diz's surprise eyes. "_**GETSUGA!**_" He thundered, the air rippling as his power pressed out against the world in all directions. "_**TENSHO!**_" Tensa Zangetsu sliced the with unstoppable force, a screaming, twisting ray of utter blackness in shape of a crescent moon darkened everything near it, eating away at the light that made up the room.

The unstoppable force of the Getsuga Tensho race foward, tearing up everything end its path. Diz eyes were wide with disbelief as the ray of darkness sped toward him. He couldn't believe that a boy his age could weild such power and not be consume by his darkness.

'_Just what the hell is this boy?'_

The Getsuga collided, and expanded, casuing a huge ray darkness and covering the whole area of where Diz was standing.

.

.

.

.

_**End chapter**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Never did a cilffhanger before, or thats what I thing it is. I really hope you like it and thanks for reading it. Chapter may be short but I promise this will be the only short chapter I have.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**signing out**_

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the long wait! I have been on that Ninja Gaiden 3 since it came out this Tuesday. Another chapter of Destiny Hearts! I know a lot of you are wondering to see if Diz arrogant ass was blasted to bits by Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. I also doing a poll on what worlds you want Ichigo to go to during his journey as a zanpakuto/keyblade wielder. I already pick what world he will visit first but I would like to see what worlds some of you suggest him to go to. I'm also doing Shouen Jump manga's and only one from Nick (you should know what it is).

World's suggestions

_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Inuyasha **_

_**Naruto**_

_**Hellsing**_

_**Code Geass**_

_**Rosario Vampire**_

_**Avatar: The Last Air Bender **_

Are more but I just can't remember many so sorry. These will be some of the first worlds he will be visiting, tell which one you like the best in your reviews.

_**Onto the story**_

_****__**Destiny Hearts**_

A fierce glare was on Ichigo's face as he stood clam watching as his attack covered half of the room where that bastard had stood. He seriously wishes that bastard was erased from existence, but it knew from much experience that thing was never that easy. It just seriously irked him when he called Namine something that shouldn't even existence. Nobodies seem to have similar traits to hollows, their just beings that lost their hearts to things they had no cause of. Ichigo was friends with both shinigami and hollow! He even treated one like she was his own daughter. For this bastard to stand here and talk like they're not even supposed to live in this world, pissed him off beyond belief.

Ichigo tense and ready himself as his attack dissipated into the air, he glare as he seen that bastard still standing there and the rest of the room behind him as well. Ichigo eyes narrowed at seeing a figure standing in front of the mummy bastard. He growled at seeing a familiar black coat and hood that was covering the figures face from view. He was tall, probably standing an inch or two above Ichigo himself. His body seem to be in the same shape as that bastard Lexaeus he fought, it would worry other a bit, but Ichigo had face a lot of people who were not his size and a lot stronger in physical strength. The unknown figure wave his hand, seconds later, something seem to shatter in front of him and the pod as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded, pointing Tensa Zangetsu threatenly. "And how did you block my attack?"

The figure seems to stare at Ichigo for a moment before turning around to face Diz. "That is none of you concern on how I blocked your attack." he answered without even looking in Ichigo's direction.

That seems to really tick Ichigo off. "Hey, you bastard! Don't turn your back on me!" he shouted

The figure seems to ignore anything that Ichigo was telling him and look Diz straight in his eyes. "What are you still doing here in Twilight Town Diz?" his voice was deep and him seem to be angry a bit as well.

Diz stared at the figure before him. There's no need to worry Riku." he said, he looked over a Ichigo who was still glaring at the two. "I only want to see this boy who was chosen as a Keyblade wielder like you and Sora."

The figure know as Riku seem to be surprise, even thought Diz couldn't see it. He turns around to stare at directly at Ichigo. "I don't see any Keyblade Diz? And that boy seem to have more darkness then he does light more than anyone I have every encounter."

Ichigo's eyes twitch at the boy comment. "I'm no boy you bastard! I'm seventeen year old senior." he growled out.

Riku snorted at Ichigo. "I don't care how old you are; you're a boy in my eyes and always will be at what I'm seeing before me."

Ichigo growled at him. "You bastard, you have no idea what I could do."

Riku didn't bother to answer Ichigo. He turn back to face Diz. "Are you sure he's a Keyblade wielder?" he asked.

Diz laughed in a mocking matter. "Yes he's one Riku, even though I do not know why one as chosen him as its wielder."

Ichigo growled at them and step forward; he would not have these two bastards before him looking down on him no matter what. Suddenly, a pain racked through his entire body and causes him to fall onto his knees. Past injuries he had received from fighting the other for before his world was consumed were finally taking toll on his body. '_Damn it! Entering Bankai seem to have worsens my injuries even further then they were.'_ reiatsu covered both him and his body and his zanpakuto. A moment later the reiatsu disappeared around him, showing he was back in his regular shredded shinigami shihakusho and Zangetsu in its shikai state.

Seeing Zangetsu in its shikai state for the first time, Riku was very surprise to see how tall and odd shaped it was to other keyblade's. The blade itself was half the boy's height, if the elegant cleaver was a keyblade; it was one of the weirdest ones he had ever seen.

Diz suddenly laughed, breaking Riku from his thoughts. "If releasing one attack uses up all of your mana," he glared down upon Ichigo with cold eyes. "Then you're not fit to be a wielder of a keyblade fool."

"BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed in rage, he quickly picked up Zangetsu and sped forward. His speed caught both Riku and Diz by surprise cause of the state he was in; he was heading straight for Diz and no one else. Suddenly, Riku appeared in front of him, catching Ichigo off guard and swung. Ichigo only had enough time to block as he was sent flying back and crashing into the ground.

Using Zangetsu as leverage, Ichigo picked himself up from the ground and glare at the two. His upper body was covered in scars and blood, his vision was also becoming foggy from losing too much blood. His hollow powers had healed most of the wounds he had received, but he had already lost a lot of blood already.

"You bastards, I will get you for those insults you made on Namine." he breathe out, still glaring at them even though the condition he was in.

"You're in no condition to throw around threats boy." Diz said coldly

Ichigo was about to throw another insult, but he paused once he saw a bright light emitting from the necklace he had received from Namine. The light grew brighter before consuming him in a sphere of light that blocked him from both Diz and Riku's sight. Both companion stood there and watched in interest, waiting to see what happen to Ichigo. Seconds later, the light die down and when it was gone, both figure eyes were in shock at what stood before them.

Ichigo open his eyes and he also starred in shock at what he was seeing standing close to him. "Namine, is that you?" he asked

Namine smiled at Ichigo. "Hi Ichi-kun!" she greeted him

Ichigo seem shock and confused at the same time. "But I thought you told me you were trapped in the Realm of Darkness?" he asked her

"I am." she told him. "My bodies trapped in the Realm of Darkness, right now only my soul is here. My body cannot leave the Realm of Darkness but my soul can for only a small bit of time.'

Ichigo seem to understand her now. "Can Aqua leave as well?" he asked

Namine shook her head. "No she can't, I can only leave because I can use darkness. She refuses to use it no matter what cause of what it did to her friend Terra." She raised her hand over Ichigo's head. Her and started to emit a dark glow that covered Ichigo's body.

"What are you doing Namine?" Ichigo asked her, confused at the black energy that was covering his body. It doesn't seem to hurt at all, actually it seem to be healing all of his wounds he had received.

"Stay still Ichi-kun." Namine told him with a smile on her face. "I'm using a magic to heal the wounds you had receive before you arrived here."

Ichigo nodded at her, he could feel each one of the wounds he had receive healing and leaving no scars upon his body. The only scars that were still there were the ones he had before and the x shaped one he had received from that sadistic bitch.

Lowering her hand away, Namine smiled down upon her work. "I healed you the best way I could right now, sorry if it wasn't enough." she said

Ichigo picked himself up from the ground, he looked himself over and clenched both his fist. Nodding in approve, he picked Zangetsu up from the ground and sheathed on his back. He smiled at Namine which caused the blond haired girl to blush. "Don't worry about it! You did a good job at healing me up."

"What is that witch still doing alive Riku?" a cold voice said

Namine's eyes widened at hearing a familiar voice from her pass, she turn fully around to face Diz that was glaring coldly at her. "Diz!" she said shocked, she then saw Riku standing close by Diz. "Riku! Your here too! But what are you two doing here?" she asked

Diz completely ignored Namine and turn his dark gaze on Riku. "I will ask again Riku." he said, his voice cold and ruthless. "Why is that damn witch still alive?"

Hearing this, Ichigo's eyes were wide with disbelief. "What the hell do you mean by that you bastard!" he shouted in anger.

"Exactly as you heard it you weak fool!" Diz said not even facing Ichigo. "So Riku, why is that thing still alive?"

Riku didn't answer; he just stood there facing forward without even acknowledging that Diz had spoken to him at all.

Diz's seem to become anger without getting the answer he wanted. "Answer me R-"

"I didn't kill her like you order me to because if she die's I don't know what will happen to Kairi." answered Riku, still not facing Diz.

Namine's eyes widen at shock at hearing both Diz and Riku's conversation, she started to tremble a bit at hearing that she was suppose to be killed. Standing next to her, Ichigo was growling in rage at hearing they were just going to kill Namine. His right hand was trembling as bad as his body was! With his left hand, he grabbed his right hand and tried hard as he could to hold his anger in check.

Diz seem to calm down at hearing Riku's answer, a second later he snorted in displeasure. That was the only think that was wrong with the keyblade wielders; they let their feelings get in the way with what his important to the universe. Nobodies weren't supposed to exist! So it was the duty of a keyblade wielder to get rid of them for the good of the universe.

"You let your emotions get the better of you too much... Riku."

Suddenly, they heard a noise at what sounded like a door or something being open. Ichigo turn in direction of the notice to see a boy around the age of fifteen or sixteen, he really couldn't tell. His hair was a golden blond, the front was wild and spiky on the front side of his head as if windswept, and in the back is smoother and flakier. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling a weird symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and flooded back.

He also seem to be wearing two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attached the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

The boy looked around in confusing, he seem to not know where he was. He looked around and his eyes feel on Diz, faster than Ichigo would have thought, the boys eyes were clouded with rage.

"YOU!"

In that moment, Ichigo temperately lost all of his anger and sweat dropped. What was wrong with this bastard that he had to piss off everyone he meets?

"Ah..." Diz turns around to face the blond haired boy with a small smirk on his face. "At long last! The keyblade's chosen one."

"Who are you talking too?" The boy snapped the rage still in his eyes. "Me? Or Sora?"

"To half of Sora of course." Diz replied, all emotion gone in his face. "You reside in Darkness. I need someone who can move about the Realm of light and destroy Organization XII."

"Why? Who are you?"

"Just like I told this weak fool over here." Diz says and points to Ichigo who was growling in rage at being called weak. "That I'm a servant of the world! And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool at best."

Pure rage seem to cover the boys face, his hands were shaking with rage. "Was that suppose to be a joke or something you bastard?" he growls out. "Cause if it is then I'm not FUCKING LAUGHING!" the boys swings both his arms and a bright light covers them. When the light fades, Ichigo eyes widen to see two weapons that look like keyblade's. But they seem to be wicked and more deadly than the very few Ichigo as seen.

"Do you think I care about your feelings you useless thing?" Diz asked him coldly

Roxas seem a hurt for a moment before the rage was back in his eyes. "I hate you so god damn much."

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora." Diz said then laughs coldly. "He's too nice for his own good."

"NO!" the boy shouted in rage. "My heart belongs to me!" the boy rushes forward with a intent to kill Diz. But he's intercepted by Riku who swings his own keyblade at him; the boy blocks the blow and uses it to jump over his opponent. Seeing this, Riku quickly turns around and before the boy is able to land, he receives a hard kick to his stomach. The boys eyes bulge, and the blow sends him flying in Namine and Ichigo's direction.

He lands hard on the ground before skipping to a hard stop. Namine gasps and rushes forward o help the boy. "Roxas! Are you okay?" she asks.

Roxas shakes his head before looking up in shock. "Namine, is that you?" he asks.

Namine smiles and hugs him. "Yeah it's me Roxas."

Roxas blushes at the contact but after a moment he wraps his arms around her. Seeing this, Ichigo smiles at them and for some reason he feels a twitch in his heart but quickly shakes it off. He walks over toward the two hugging teens and grabs both of them before picking both of them up with ease.

Getting out of the moment, Namine blushes before looking up at Ichigo. "Sorry about that Ichi-kun."

Ichigo smiles at her. "No problem Namine." he says then turns to face Roxas. "So who is this Namine?"

"Oh," Namine eyes were wide before she blushes in embarrassment for not introducing the two. "Sorry about that." She turns to Roxas and smiles. "Roxas I would like you two meet a friend of mine, is name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo waves. "What's up?"

Roxas didn't answer; he just stood and observed Ichigo with what seems like awe. Roxas looks at himself then looks at Ichigo to see his well-toned body and what seem like tattoos on his wrist and the huge 'x' shaped scar on his chest. He paled at seeing the huge sword on Ichigo's back and tried to compare it to his keyblade's, he stares at them for a moment before shaking his head in what seems like disappointment. Seeing the boy looking him over and checking both his keyblade's and Zangetsu, Ichigo couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Three useless things all together." a cold voice interrupted them.

Ichigo growls at hearing that voice and turns around in anger. "What the hell is your problem with me and these two." he asked angrily. "I might have just met Roxas but the kid looks like he has done nothing to bother you, and Namine is a kind girl that has been a lot of help to me."

"The thing that bothers me about those two is that they simply exist." Diz stated flatly, causing Namine to gasps in shock and Roxas to growl in anger. "And what angers me about you Kurosaki Ichigo is that a keyblade as chosen you even though you have more darkness then you do light."

"HAVING MORE DARKNESS THEN LIGHT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT SOMETHING IMPROTANT TO YOU!" Ichigo snaps in rage, causing Diz eyes to widen a fraction. "I don't care if I do have more darkness then I do light! I will protect my friends and families like I have always done before learning about this damn keyblade business."

Diz snorted. "Your family actually let you live with them knowing what you are?" Ichigo's eyes widen a fraction. "A beast in human form which can burst and kill them at any, given moment?"

Ichigo smirks at him. "As long as I'm me, my family doesn't care if I walk IN my house looking like the king of hell himself. They will always accept what I am."

Hearing this, both Roxas and Namine couldn't help but smile. They both wish that they had some like that where they both could go home to a loving family who loves them no matter what they were. Diz just stares coldly at Ichigo before he snorts and turns his attention to Riku.

"I've had enough of your senseless talking." Diz said in disgust. "Riku kill the witch and leave the half of Sora half alive so he can be absorbed back into Sora."

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock before anger quickly clouds them. In an instant he grabs Zangetsu and unleashes the huge zanpakuto from its bandages and holds it threatenly in front of him. His body was in front of both Roxas and Namine in a protective manner.

"I will not let you kill them!" Ichigo swore. "You'll have to kill me to get to them."

"Ichi-kun!" Namine said in shock at seeing Ichigo protecting her. Roxas was in the same booth as her, he has even known Ichigo for a good five minutes and he's sacrificing his life to protect him? Just what kind of man was Ichigo Kurosaki?

"That can be gladly arranged." Diz says. "Riku you do not have to worry about your friend being hurt if you end the witch's life. Kairi somehow will live even though this witch will die."

At hearing that, Riku's shoulders relax and he holds his keyblade in a offensive position. "You better be telling the truth Diz."

Diz nods his head. "I am, now kill that thing so we can leave this place."

"Why?"

All pauses and turn to face Namine who was now visibly trembling now, her eyes were filled with tears and she was staring at Diz with sadness and complete utter betrayal in her eyes.

"Why do you want me to be killed so badly?" Namine asks. "You had promise me after you saved me from Castle Oblivion that you will set me free and let me live a life of peace with no worries of no one wanting to attack me if I would restore Sora's memories."

Diz eyes seem to become even colder as he looks at Namine, intense hatred seem to be rolling off him in waves. "That was a lie you disgusting bitch."

Namine gasps in shock and steps back. Her hands and body starts to tremble even more than they were before. "... But why? ...I ... thought you would let me live in peace... Why did... you lie to me?" she asks through chock sobs. "Why give me false hope? Why give me... something to strive for? PLEASE TELL ME!"

"It was the perfect way make you do what I wanted like the tool you are." Diz answers her with no emotion in his voice at all.

Namine eye were wide as she looked at him. "...What?'

"You really thought that a nobody, a witch that isn't even supposed to exist is supposed to be giving the privilege of having a peaceful life while others suffer?" Diz asks in a taunting voice. "Things like you aren't suppose to live a peaceful life just for the reason of what you are."

Namine shakes her head in denial. "That's not true! Nobodies can live in peace just like humans could."

Diz laughs, but it sounded hollow, full of hatred and an undesirable control of vengeance. "You THINGS DON'T KNOW LOVE! YOU THINGS DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT TRUE EMOTIONS OF THE HEART CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE TO BEGIN WITH."

"That's not true! Even though with don't have hearts; we can still show emotions like love for ones we care about." Namine explains and holds her hands were her suppose heart resize. "I have learned that one does not need a heart to show that you loved or care for someone." her eyes shows happiness as she turns to face Ichigo who was looking at Diz with complete murder in his eyes. She steps closer to him and hold his cheek in her hand, snapping him out of his rage. "All I need to know is that person knows I loved them and they love me."

Deep down in her soul, Namine knew that she felt deep feelings for Ichigo. Even though she had only met him, he had taught her so much in the little time they spun together. Even though Diz says that nobodies like her couldn't feel emotions, she knew he was wrong because she felt something so strong and desirable every time she would stare into Ichigo warm brown eyes. Even though she didn't have a heart to feel or show emotions like Diz says, she just knew that these feelings she felt couldn't be a lie. Ichigo just stares at her before he to smiles and holds her in a protective hug. Namine clutched onto him and buried her head deep into his chest.

"That's right!" whispers Ichigo, his grip on Namine tightens. "One just doesn't need a heart to show emotion that you care for someone or something. You seem to know nothing of how strong the human soul and a heart's desire are."

Diz laughs. "I know more then you can possibly imagine boy!" his laugh stops and he becomes cold again. "I study years on a human heart and what powers and desires hearts have. Through my years of studies I discovered many things on the heart! My apprentice's help through my studies until they became to consumed in their work." he explains darkly. "They betrayed me than locked me away when they became heartless and nobodies! They even had the shame to take my name and use it to speared evil all across the worlds! So don't tell me I don't know anything of the heart!"

Ichigo said nothing at first; the only thing you could see was that his eyes were being cover by his bangs. His grip on both Namine and Zangetsu tighten, and you could hear and snarl come from him. "I'll say it again," he said in a low voice and raised his head to show his brown eyes full of anger. "You know nothing of the heart or the human soul you bastard!"

Diz narrowed his eyes in anger at hearing that. Who was this boy to tell him he knew nothing of the things he spent most of his life studying? He knew far more about the heart and human soul than anyone in any world. So who was this weak boy to tell him he didn't know anything of the heart? Just hearing that made his blood boils with rage.

"You claim to have studied the heart and soul for years but you haven't learned anything!" Ichigo says, narrowing his eyes. "You seem to believe that one who doesn't have a heart can't show emotions of any kind, well I'm here to tell you that's a god damn lie."

"What!" Diz snapped

"I know many who don't have a heart and could still show emotions that they care for someone." Ichigo could see pictures of Kon, Nel, her two friends and many others he have encounter during his journey as a shinigami. "One doesn't need both too show emotions! If you have one of the two than that is all you need. Ones strength comes from their heart and drive to do something they believe in. But..." he trailed off and closes his eyes.

Namine looked up from where she had her head buried in Ichigo chest and stared at him in confusion, what reason did he have for closing his eyes? Then she felt it... _raw power_ started to flow from Ichigo's body in an awe inspiring blue. She could feel his energy seeping into her and giving her strength, she could also feel the undesirable drive to protect both her and Roxas and many more. She smiled and grip onto his waist harder... _Thank you Ichi-kun._

"True strength!" Ichigo open his eyes to show that they were glowing blue with power and staring into Diz surprised eyes with true determination. "Comes from ones soul when he truly wishes to protect what's close to him and what's right from bastards like you." he declared. "I'm making a vow here and now! I'm going to protect anyone, doesn't matter if your nobodies or human. If you wish to live in peace then I will be there to protect them from beings like you."

Hearing Ichigo's vow to protect them and others like them no matter if they were nobodies made both Namine and Roxas look at Ichigo in awe. They haven't met anyone that could make a vow like that in their lives! Just hearing the strength behind his words made both of them smiled and has courage to face anything that comes their way. Also hearing it, Diz couldn't' help but laugh thinking how foolish Ichigo is.

"You! Protect all nobodies?" Diz taunted. "Your nothing but a weak fool who goes around thinking he can throw around promises he cannot keep." his eyes became cold again. "You cannot protect what doesn't suppose to exist in this world fool! Someone will come to erase them from their pitiful un lives that weren't there's to begin with. It's the nature thing and fate for all these disgusting nobodies."

"Then if one do come to try and kill them," Ichigo says in a low voice. "I just have to kill them before he does to them now won't I?"

Diz snorted at that. "You think its easy taking one's life boy? You look like you haven't killed a single person in your life."

"That's where your wrong mummy bastard." Ichigo says, shocking them all. "I have killed someone to protect someone that came very close to me in only a short amount of time."I may not or something is preventing me from remembering her, but I know what I did to protect her." He looks into Diz eyes without a once of fear in them. "So don't tell me I haven't done anything to protect the people that close to me or how far I would go to see that they are safe."

"You're telling lies boy!" Diz snapped

"I have risked my life a few times to protect my friends and family!" Ichigo replies. "And I'll do it again in a heartbeat. I won't let you kill Namine or Roxas because they are both my friends."

For some odd reason that Namine did not know of, hearing Ichigo just call her a 'friend' cause a slight pain to grow through her body for some reason she did not know of. Getting back into focus, she glances at both Riku and Diz to see that both of them add surprise looks on their faces. Even though she couldn't really see Riku's face, she knew he probably was just a surprise as Diz was.

Standing next to Ichigo, Roxas felt a whole new drive fill his whole body. Even if he was a nobody, a being that wasn't even suppose to exist in this world. He would make sure before he left it that he will make sure he live 'his life' to the fullest extent, and won't let anybody who doesn't like him for what he is to stop him. Gripping both his hands into fist, he summons both Oblivion and Oathkeeper to his hands.

"Ichigo's right!" He says. Ichigo looked at him with a surprise grin on his face. "I will live the life that was given to me my way and not the way someone else's wants me too. I will fight for my life and for anyone I deem I won't to protect."

"Fools!" Diz snapped, glaring at them with hatred. "I had enough of you senseless talking of things you do not know of." he looked over toward Riku who still hasn't moved. "You know what must be done to make sure Sora's is awoken for his slumber and your friend Kairi is safe."

Riku stayed quiet for a moment before he nodded and held his keyblade in an offensive stance. Seeing as Riku was preparing for a strike, Ichigo griped onto Namine and pushes her behind him. She looked confused but didn't say anything as he did; he must have something plan if he was doing this.

"I hope you have some skill with those keyblade's of yours," Ichigo said stepping closer to Roxas who was glaring at both Diz and Riku.

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah, I have some experience with wielding them. Distant memories of wielding these things have been coming back to me every time I would fight with these things. So I thing I'll be okay!"

Ichigo nodded and grabbed Zangetsu hilt before unleashing it from its bandages. He held it in a familiar stance he would always take when he was about to fight. "I hope you do, because I'm almost out of reiatsu so I don't know how long I will last."

Roxas pause for a moment and looked over Ichigo's form, seeing the entire scar all over his body he nodded before looking back at his opponents. "Did those two do that two you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, they didn't! I had been in a fight with three others before I came here and got into a encounter with mummy bastard and Mr. Flunkey over here."

Roxas laughed at the nicknames and both Diz and Riku eyes twitch at the comments. "What happen to make you fight the other three?" he asked

Anger and sadness flash across Ichigo's face." I... don't won't to talk about it."

Seeing the look that came over his face, Roxas nodded. "Okay, you can tell me some other time if we ever get pass these two."

Ichigo laughed. "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure we get pass these two bastards."

Roxas smirked and sprinted forward, swinging a horizontal slash toward Riku's midsection, intending on ending the fight even before Ichigo could join in. Riku parried the blow and countered with his own which Roxas blocked with the second keyblade in his left hand. Seeing a opening, Roxas swung the second keyblade toward Riku's head, but they said boy slapped it away with his forearms before breaking the sword lock with Roxas.

Not wasting any more time, Riku sped forward and swung toward Roxas head, but Roxas blocked it and swung a horizontal slash toward Riku which was again countered. Stepping back, Riku vanished and was closely followed by Roxas. The two swordsmen began to exchange blocks and parries faster than the speed the untrained eye could see. Roxas thrusted his blade forward but Riku grabs the dull side of Oblivion and pulled, taking a surprise Roxas with it. Riku thrusted his keyblade, intending on ending the fight but was surprise and impressed when Roxas raised Oathkeeper and blocked his strike.

Next thing Riku knew, he felt a kick slam into the left side of his head, sending him flying across the room. Twisting his body to land in a crouch, he glared upward towards Roxas to see the said boy speeding toward him. In a burst of speed, he reappeared in front of Roxas and swung downward, but again Roxas was ready for. He blocked the strike with Oathkeeper and struck forward with Oblivion, the blow struck Riku on left arm, sending him flying into the air. Nothing wasting anytime, Roxas spun both keyblade's in his hand before he to vanish and reappeared above Riku.

Roxas twisted his body like a top, both keyblade's following and slamming into Riku's midsection, sending him higher into the air. Landing on the ground, Roxas spun both keyblade's and held them at each of his sides. On either of his sides, at the tip of Oathkeeper, a sphere of white light was gathering at the tip. On Oblivion, a sphere of blackness was gathering its tip; both keyblade's had a fierce aura around both them. Feeling confident that both keyblade's have gathered enough mana, Roxas spun them both over his head before pointing the two at the still airborne Riku.

"AAAAAHHHH!" with a fierce roar from Roxas, a huge sliver beam shot from the two keyblade's and slam into Riku, causing a huge explosion to occur inside the room. The blast tore a huge whole into the roof and blinding everyone in the room for a second. Once the light vanishes, Roxas looked up to see a trail of smoke probably holding the body of Riku speeding toward the ground before slamming hard into the ground.

'_I really think I got him!'_ Roxas thought, looking at the smoke cloud that covered where Riku landed. He was breathing heavy and his arms were pulsing with pain from having to struggle to block Riku's strong strikes. He looked over toward Ichigo to see the orange haired teen looking at him with surprised and impressed eyes. He looked behind Ichigo to see Namine looking toward where Riku was with a sad look in her eyes, seeing her with that look; Roxas couldn't help both feeling ashamed for some reason.

"I see you didn't need my help in the first place Roxas." Ichigo said, shouldering Zangetsu. "Pretty impressive with that huge sliver beam of yours."

Roxas smirked at him. "Thanks Ichigo!"

Ichigo grinned at the blond haired boy before it vanishes into a frown; he looked in front of Roxas to see Diz still standing there with an emotionless expression on his face. Both Roxas and Ichigo glared at the mummy scientist, both with intense hated for different and similar reasons.

"It seems that your flunkey is no longer able to fight any longer mummy bastard." Ichigo mocked but received no reaction from Diz. "Now since I know you can't be nowhere but inside this house somewhere, all we have to do is find you and give you the ass kicking of your life!"

Diz chuckled, and for some reason Ichigo was getting a bad feeling just by seeing him laughing in the situation he was in. Since Ichigo could tell that Diz seem to have no fighting abilities whatsoever, he should be anger or shaking with fear right now. But for some reason... he wasn't at all! That same reason seems to put Ichigo on edge.

"i now see the reason that both of you are fated to be erased from this world." Diz said, he then pointed toward Roxas who was still glaring at him. "You are to be use as a tool for Sora to be reawakening and be able to take down Organization XII." he then pointed at Ichigo, "And you are also a tool for Sora, but seeing your power now! You wouldn't even need to be use, seeing how weak you are."

Roxas growled at him, but Ichigo said nothing, he still had that unsettling feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. Somebody face against three opponents with no skill in combat shouldn't be taunting his opponents in having reasons to kill him. Even thought Ichigo as only been a shinigami for two years, people would thing that he still had no experience in battle and being able to read his opponents.

_But they were dead wrong_

From what both of his teachers told him, he as the greatest growing rate in battle that any of them as see since becoming shinigami. This is proven from him only having ten days of training and being able to fight on par with third seat officers and come out victories. And for some reason, every battle he comes out of, his reiatsu would grow twice as strong as regular shinigami and visoreds for that matter. He may be rash sometimes and make mistakes in battle, but he is observed of his surrounding and is quick to adapt to any battle he enters.

Now seeing Diz before him laughing even thought he his standing before two people that could kill him in a instant if only their able to get their hands on him, but Ichigo on edge. There was no reason for him to be laughing with the odds before him, Ichigo glared and tighten his grip on Zangetsu.

His instincts were getting higher and higher seeing the mischievous grin on Diz face. "What the hell are you grinning about you mummy bastard!"

If that comment was supposed to get a reaction out of Diz, it didn't work because the bandaged up scientist laughed at them. "If you really believe that Riku was defeated by an attack like that, then you two are truly foolish."

_He saw it_

Even though his body was on its last legs, even though he was almost out of reiatsu, he saw it. A black blur shot from the smoke where Riku was and shot passed both Roxas and Ichigo, heading straight for Namine. Ichigo's eyes widen in horror, blurring forward with speed he didn't even know he had at the moment. He blur right pass the black blur and intercepted it before it reached Namine, the said girl was shock at seeing Ichigo appear before her.

"Ichi-kun?" she called out too him, but he didn't answer her; he just stood there for a second like he was waiting for something. Seconds later, blood spattered across her face and Ichigo screaming in pain. Looking down, her eyes widen at seeing Riku's blade sticking out of Ichigo through his stomach and out his back. "No! Ichi-kun!"

Ichigo winced but held strong and glared into the jackets hood where Riku's eyes were covered by the blackness the hood provided for him. Riku himself was shock; he had use the distraction of Diz talking to them to speed pass both of them to get to Namine who was left unprotected. He wanted to end it quickly so he wouldn't see Namine's blue/indigo eyes that would remind him so much of Kairi's. But the orange haired teen seem to be more experience and faster than he thought! He was able to both react and counter his speed, moving twice as fast as he was and able to get in between him and Namine before his keyblade was plunge into her stomach.

Ichigo cough up blood and looked behind him to see that Namine wasn't harm by the attack that was met to end her life. He smiled at bit before turning his head back at his opponent and glaring at him.

"I'm very impressed you were able to intercept my blow that was met to kill Namine." Riku said, his grip tightens on his keyblade and he pushes it further into Ichigo's gut, causing the said boy to grunt in pain. Riku was even more impressed that he didn't scream out in pain or wasn't passed out by now. "The way your body is, you shouldn't have been able to get in between me."

Ichigo head was lowered, covering his eyes from Riku's view. The orange haired teen chuckled which cause Riku to stare at him in confusion. "I'm just full of surprises." he suddenly growled and Riku suddenly felt Ichigo's energy spike before become much darker than it was. Ichigo raised his hand and glared at Riku, raising his hand to his face in what seem like a 'ripping' fashion. Riku could see black and red energy was gathering in Ichigo's hand like he was concentrating it into a signal point. "And this is just another one of my _**surprises!**_" his voice became dark, and he ripped his hand over his face.

Under his hood, Riku eyes widen in slight fear at seeing what was on Ichigo's face, he had never seen nothing like it in his life. On the boys face just inches away from his, could only be described as a demonic menacing skull. On the mask seem to be two tick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, that are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. The boy's eyes were no longer their brown color. His eyes irises were now yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils, and for some reason Riku thought that the mask was grinning at him.

He couldn't help but shiver

Standing just behind Ichigo, she instantly felt the moment his energy had changed to become much darker then it was. She shivered at feeling the overwhelming force of his energy just in front of her, she never thought that his energy could become like this. Her hands instantly went to her chest and she took and cautions step back.

Standing where Ichigo was previously at, Roxas was looking over toward where the action was with at shock glare on his face. He had cruse himself for being too slow to react to Riku's speed; he was surprise that Ichigo was even though his body was in its battered state. He had felt Ichigo's energy take on a drastic change and hope that Ichigo was able to finish Riku off. His glare hardens, if Ichigo did fail! He would make sure to succeed where Ichigo had failed.

"What the hell is that mask?" Riku asked, seeing Ichigo's eyes reminded him of a heartless. He seriously doubted if Ichigo was even a keyblade wielder at all.

"_**I'm not even going to waste my time at answering that question!**_" Ichigo answered him. Taking notice, Riku could see that not only did Ichigo's eyes change but so did his voice as well. It had a hollow effect to it that sent a shiver of fear down his spine. "_**You're not even going to live long to explain it anyway!**_" he growled out, he looked back toward Namine. "_**RUN NAMINE! i DON'T WON'T YOU STANDING BEHIND ME RIGHT NOW!**_"

Namine didn't seem to hear Ichigo, maybe it was because of the fear that was going through her body at seeing Ichigo's hollow mask for the first time. Ichigo warm brown eyes were no longer there that she remembered, replacing them were eyes the resembled heartless. But they were much darker and seem to be swirling with the instinct of bloodlust, hunger, and much more. Seeing this, Namine couldn't help but look away and shiver at seeing his eyes.

Seeing her looking away from him would have cause Ichigo to enter a state of sadness for a moment, but right now he had no time to do either of that. He had to finish this fight _NOW _before anything else happen to Namine that he wouldn't be able to stop. "_**NAMINE!**_" He shouted, snapping her out of her shock and fear. "_**GET FROM BEHIND ME NOW!**_"

Namine shakily nodded to him before running towards Roxas direction, seeing her getting from behind him, Ichigo turn back to his opponent and glared his hollow eyes was much fiercer. "_**Now it's time to finish you once and for all!**_" Ichigo promised. He swung Zangetsu and held the elegant over-sized clever in a one-handed reverse grip, so the blade itself extended back towards his elbow and further outward. The huge clever started to glow in a beautiful color of red and blue. "_**And this time I promise you won't get back up!**_"

Riku's eyes widened at seeing an overwhelming amount of energy exploding from Zangetsu like a cannon, tearing up the ground below it and behind it. Riku started to feel fear enter his very soul, he had never seen that amount of energy being release all at once and being gather for one attack that was all intended for...

_Him_

His only change to survival was to break from Ichigo before he unleashed his attack, he tried to move but found that he couldn't move his right arm. He looked down to find that Ichigo had a strong grip on his right arm that was holding his keyblade in his stomach. He cursed at his stupid mistake; his fear grew at seeing the energy around Zangetsu start to grow stronger. The energy coming from the huge clever was tearing the back of the room and the mansion that were currently in to pieces. Just what the hell was this boy? He was just almost out of energy and was standing on his last legs! So how could he still have that much energy in him? It didn't make any damn scene to him!

A couple of feet away from them, Diz data based projection was practically dripping with fear. His fear was directed at the overwhelming energy that was only mere feet away from him. If Ichigo did unleash his attack, he would completely obliterate everything in front of him. That meaning the whole mansion that were currently in would be wipe from existence, meaning that Diz real self would go with it. The boys attack wasn't nearly this strong when he entered his bankai, so how was he stronger than he was in his shikai? What the hell did he do to himself to grown stronger than his own bankai?

In his secret office that he was in observing the battle, Diz cut off energy to his projection and stood from his seat. He had to get out of the mansion before Ichigo unleashes his attack! He looked at his surrounding while walking and seeing that the whole mansion was beginning to crumble. He just hopes and prayed that Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's pods will hold up and protect the three. He had built those things to hold out through the strongest conditions, but seeing the power pouring from Ichigo's Zangetsu, he was starting to doubt if the pods will hold.

Namine who was clutching on Roxas like her life depending on it was at a crossroad. Standing just a couple of feet away were two people that she had come to care about to kill one another. Even though Riku didn't speak much, he did help her when she needed it and when she was feeling troubled with her. Ichigo was a person that she had only briefly met, but had come to in the short time to care for him deeply. She didn't know if she could just stand there and watch as Riku get killed by Ichigo's attack.

Standing so close to the blast and feeling its power, Roxas couldn't help but slip into a state of awe. Even in the state was in, Ichigo was able to pull out this must power, it was inspiring just to watch it. Seeing Ichigo's will and drive made Roxas himself want to become even stronger than he is right now. Seeing Ichigo's attack become stronger, he knew that he himself and Namine had to get out of the mansion before they were killed in the crossfire.

Grabbing onto Namine, he picked himself up from the ground and her. "We have to get out of the mansion before Ichigo unleashes his attack upon that Riku bastard." He told her, and began running toward the direction he had taken to get here.

Namine's eyes widen and she jerked from Roxas grip. "I can't leave them Roxas."

Roxas seem confused at that. "Why not? I think Ichigo will be able to get away before he gets killed in his own attack."

Namine shook her head. "I don't mean that, I mean I can't let Ichi-kun kill Riku!" she shouted

Roxas eyes narrowed at that. "And why not? He was almost able to kill you if Ichigo didn't take the blow for you."

"Riku's my friend Roxas! I care deeply for both of them. I just can't stand here and see them about to kill each other."

"I'm sorry Namine, but there is now way in hell you're going to be able to stop Ichigo now." Roxas told her. "I know you can feel the power coming from Ichigo's sword a whole lot better than I could and you know deep down you cannot stop it."

Namine said nothing; she just looked at Roxas with determination in her eyes. "I can sure as well try and stop him before he unleashes it." she vowed before turning around and running toward where Ichigo and Riku were.

Roxas eyes narrowed and before Namine was able to react, she felt two arms wrapped around her waist. She felt herself being pulled away from where she was heading, she turn around to see Roxas holding her in a tight grip and running in the opposite direction.

"Let go of me Roxas! I need to stop Ichi-kun before he kills Riku." Namine shouted, pounding on his arms. She trying everything she knew to break free from Roxas's grip on her but the blond haired boy held strong and kept running.

'_Sorry Namine, but I have to get us out of here before we too die in the crossfire.' _Roxas thought, he could also tell that Ichigo wanted them both to get out. That's why he was holding the energy in his sword as long as he can for them. '_End this now Ichigo!'_

Feeling Roxas take Namine out of the mansion, Ichigo mentally nodded his thanks to the blond haired nobody. He could tell that Roxas care a great deal for Namine, he just probably didn't know how to show it. If he shows his feeling for the blond haired angel, Ichigo would not stand in his way. Ichigo felt that he wasn't fit to love anyone in the first place; he felt that he was only good at fighting and protecting others. Love just wasn't one of the things he wasn't good at, he didn't love Namine or anything, but he did care for the blond haired girl even though he only knew her for awhile.

Shaking those thought away from his mind, Ichigo glared with all his might at Riku. Charging more reiatsu into Zangetsu, the ground and all the things behind him was practically annihilated behind him. Fear had over took Riku's whole being, in a desperate attempt to save his life, he swung toward Ichigo's head, hoping that he broke his guard. Ichigo ducked under the strike, hand still having the tight grip on Riku's right wrist, making sure that Riku's wasn't going anywhere.

Ichigo's eyes were practically glowing a ominous yellow, eyes filled with only seeing Riku's dead body. "_**Your finished bastard for trying to kill Namine!**_" he growled, he raised Zangetsu upward a bit behind him. "_**GETSUGA**_" his grip tighten, and Riku could feel his wrist cracking.

This was it! Riku had to found a way to get out of Ichigo hold before he becomes only fragments to the universe. He desperately tried to free his hands, but again his attempts failed and he only and a second as Ichigo swung the fully charged Zangetsu towards his body. '_I can't die now! I have too much to do.'_

"_**YOU'RE FINISHED!"**_

_'NO!"_

"_**TENSHOOOOO!**_"

A blinding light of blue and red covered them form view

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter six**_

_**Authors Notes: **_Sorry about ending the story in another cliffhanger and taking so long to post this chapter. My birthday is tomorrow so I'm a bit tense about the day coming. Thanks everyone that's reading this story and I will be sure to finish this. I'm planning on writing a lot of chapters and probably a squeal for this if I get enough reviews that give me the drive to write it. Thanks again

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_

Review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts; they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and the satisfaction to see I can do really well at a crossover between these two.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxKairixNaminexAqua

_**Rating:**_ T in the beginning and may turn to M later on in the story.

_**Summary: **_Mmmm... Seriously right now I have nothing really important to say to you all. Just like to thank everyone that has been reading my story! It makes me feel really good to see positive reviews that you all give me. By the end of this fic's I want this to be one of the best ones as a Kingdom HeartsxBleach crossovers. Other than that! Let's see if Riku was made into positive or negative energy into the universe

_**Want to give a shout out to: **_Thanks for the help from both of you

_**Bunny153539 **_

_**Riaiga**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_** Destiny Hearts **_

As soon as those deadly words left Ichigo's mouth; both Namine and Roxas's eyes were blinded by a intense light of blue and red. Roxas gritted his teeth and buried his feet as far as he could into the ground to keep from being blasted away. Suddenly and intense blast of wind hit him square in the chest, sending both him and Namine into a tree. His back hit the tree with a loud thumb! But he didn't bother with the pain; he had to hold onto Namine through the end. If he don't! He could be sure that Ichigo was going to kick his ass if anything happens to her.

"Namine!" He called out through all the chaos that was happening around them. "Are you ok?"

Namine didn't bother to answer him; she just kept looking forward into the light where two people she cared about were probably dead now. She didn't know how she felt about that really, maybe just seeing those to fight each other to the death just cause her to go in shock. She didn't want either of them to fight cause of her! The life of a nobody didn't last very long. Even though Ichigo says he would protect her from people that want her dead, would he really be able to face the Organization like he said he would? She shook her head and clutch onto Roxas shirt tighter and waited to see if either of them survived.

A minute passed before the chaos around them finally started to die down. The large light cause by Ichigo's attack only lasted a couple of more seconds before it faded all together. The only thing that was left was a huge cloud of smoke that probably covered the whole forest they were in... Or what was left of it. Roxas grunted and pick himself up from the tree he was sitting or slam into along with Namine. Letting the blonde haired nobody go, it didn't take the girl long to race forward and stop a few feet in front of him.

Roxas chuckled to himself. "I know I just met him and all," he said with a grin. "But that Ichigo sure seems like a really crazy bastard to unleash an attack that big with him at point-blank-range."

'_Please be okay!'_ Namine pleaded in her mind, desperately looking through the clouded area for Ichigo. She knew that Riku could probably survive something like that... key word probably survives something like that. But Ichigo was another thing; he was already wounded from protecting her from Riku's strike that probably would have killed her if he didn't take the blow for her. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit her, she had doubt Ichigo and the only thing he wanted to do was protect her.

'_Whatever you do Ichi-kun, please just don't die on me!' _She couldn't have the one person she finally started to care about dying on her. It would crush her if he died protecting her from something that he wasn't even supposed to be in the first place.

"Namine!"

Her indigo eyes open wide at hearing the familiar strong voice behind her; she quickly spun around to see in the smoke two glowing blue eyes. She held her breath and clutches her hands tightly by her sides, and waited as the smoke clear to show a smirking Ichigo in his _**Crescent Tsuki Kiba**_ (_Crescent Moon Fang_) form. She smiled at him before rushing toward him.

"ICHI-KUN!"

_5 minutes earlier..._

'_Damn that was close!'_ Ichigo sighed to himself as he picks himself up from the debris that covered his body. He looked around and felt for both Roxas and Namine's energy to see if he didn't accidently killed them in his fury. He felt around for that bastard Riku's energy and a smirk cross over his face as he felt nothing of his energy. '_Good! The bastard deserves it after trying to kill Namine in front of me.'_ It's not that he felt good at killing him _no! _It's just that he follow that mummy bastard orders without even caring if Namine was killed. Now that pissed him off beyond anything!

He had promise Namine that he would protect her no matter what happens to him or his body. The promises he made to someone that was a friend or something more he always keep, no matter what the cost or pain he had to go through to keep that promise. He was glad that he was able to enter his Moon fang form, if he didn't he probably would have died in the crossfire of his own attack. After he had unleashed an Augmented Getsuga Tensho, he had use up every bit of reiatsu he had left in his shinigami form. Thinking quickly, he had grabbed the keychain around his neck and slammed it into Zangetsu before the blast really began to do some damage.

He succeeded and found out something knew about this form of his. When entering it, the reiatsu he lost in his shinigami form is restored fully when he enters it. He sighed in relief at knowing something important about this form of his, now he didn't have to worry about being drain after a fight in his shinigami form anymore.

"ICHI-KUN!"

Ichigo only had a second to look up before he felt something slam into his chest. "Oaff!" he grunted and looked down to see Namine with her arms wrapped around him tightly. "Don't worry Namine, I'm okay." he assured her with a chuckle; he then stop when he heard sniffing

"Ichi-kun... "Namine didn't look up at him, the only responds he got that she wasn't feeling alright was she clutch her grip tighter around him."I'm so sorry!"

Now he was confused. What the hell was she sorry about? "If you're talking about not telling me that you were a nobody, then don't even worry about that." he said to her with a smile, "I understan-"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" She shouted, cutting him off from finishing what he was going to say.

Ichigo eyes widened in shock at her out burst

"I doubted you..." she says to him, now looking at him with her tear soaked indigo eyes. "You were trying to protect me and I doubt you cause you were going to kill Riku." she grip his shirt tighter, "I'm so sorry for doubt you Ichi-kun! I promise I'll never do it again." she paused for second and looked into his hazel-brown eyes before leaning up and kissing him completely on the lips.

'_What the hell!' _Ichigo's eyes were wide with disbelief. His whole body seems to stop moving as he just stare wide eye at Namine. He couldn't believe that she just out of the blue just kiss him like that! This must have really scared her about what could have happen to him. He smile, warp both of his arms around her waist and kiss her back.

Namine moan in pleasure, this was the first kiss she had ever had and it felt _good_. Being what she is, she thought she would never be able to experience love or a kiss like she saw and felt from many others she watch over the years. Now, standing here in the arms of a person she cared about and knowing what it felt like! She felt good and truly at one with herself. She unwrapped her arms form around his waist and wrapped them around his neck.

After a couple of seconds, they broke apart and stared into one another's eyes. Seeing what she had did, Namine blush and buried her head into Ichigo's chest. She suddenly remembered something, and pulled her head away before unbuckling Ichigo's shirt.

Seeing this, Ichigo blushed. "Namine! What the hell are you doing?" he asked her

Namine didn't answer him, she finishes unbuckling the shirt and open it wide to think she was still going to see the stab wound he receive from Riku... but "What happen to the stab wound you receive from Riku Ichi-kun?"

Ichigo chuckled, "You remembered my hollow?" she nodded to him, "Well he as an ability I can use to heal my wounds but it takes a bit of my reiatsu to do it."

Namine nodded before she glared at him which surprise Ichigo. "Don't ever jump in the way like that again if it means you'll get hurt."

Normally he would just glare back at the said person and tell them he could not, would not do that if it met protecting the said person. But seeing a glare on her face for the first time, Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. "Can't do that Namine!" he said with a chuckle making her glare harder at him. "You know, you look kind of cute when you glare at someone like that."

Hearing that, Namine blush before pouting at him. "Ichi-kuunn!" she moans out, causing the said person to laugh at her.

"What. The. Fuck!" a familiar voice stuttered out. Both Namine and Ichigo pause and turn around to face a shock looking Roxas. "If you two are about to," he made some gestures with his hand which cause Namine to look at him in confusion and Ichigo to turn red. "I can give you a couple of minutes or an hour."

"What... What the fuck man!" Ichigo stuttered out, looking at a smirking Roxas in disbelief. "YOU JUST CAN'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?" Roxas said then pointed at them. "I just thought with Namine trying to take your shirt off and all..." he trailed off, the smirk still on his face.

Ichigo's eyes quickly went to where Namine hands were, reacting quickly, he softly but quickly took Namine's hands away from his shirt. The said girl look confused but didn't say anything on the matter; she just stayed close to Ichigo as she could.

Roxas chuckled; from only knowing Ichigo for a bit, he could tell the bastard would be too much fun to be accompany with. He smirks to himself just looking at how close Namine was staying by Ichigo's side. People might thing that he likes Namine in a romantic way but it was far from that, she was more like a sister than anything. Since the moment he held Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands, he's been getting flashbacks of a black haired girl with indigo eyes. What confused him was that every time he had the dream, he would feel a huge amount of sadness just seeing her. What did he do to cause that? He shook his head an focus on his two friends or more so to Ichigo/

During the explosion or when he wasn't with them, Ichigo seem to go through a change or something. Instead of the shredded clothing he was wearing before, he was now dress in what looked like black and gold martial arts clothing and the shoes to match. His orange hair was now longer than he remembered; it was now reaching behind his shoulder blades and covers a good bit of his shoulders. It also seem to cover his eyes a bit, all in all, the hair gave him a badass look which made Roxas smirk a bit.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Looking at Roxas with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?" Ichigo asked him

Roxas just pointed directly at him with the smirk still plastered on his face, "What's with the new look man."

Hearing that, Ichigo just had to smirk smugly at his friend. "It's a form I obtain from a keychain that was given to me by, "He pointed toward Namine who blushed at him."And a hot headed blueberry name Aqua." he explain, and then felt ammonias feeling. Like someone suddenly wanted to beat the shit out of him or kill him. He shook his head to get his head back in the game.

Roxas nodded, "So what's this form called and why did you enter it?"

"It's called _**Crescent Tsuki Kiba**_ (_Crescent Moon Fang_) or Moon Fang for short." Ichigo said, "I entered it because after I unleashed my Getsuga Tensho on the bastard, I used up every bit of my reiatsu into the attack. I entered it because I thought it would refill my reiatsu back," he smirked. "And I guess I was right!"

Roxas just sweat dropped and had a dead panned look on his face, "So you were a hundred percent sure that form of yours wasn't going to give you your full power back?"

Ichigo just shook his head

The sweat drop on the back of Roxas head grew, "Just by that, I can tell you have made a lot of guesses in your fights."

Ichigo chuckled at that. "Sometimes, but not all the time!"

The two boys stared at each other before breaking into a full blow laugher, after all that happen they just couldn't help it. Standing over them and watching the two laughing teens, Namine couldn't help but smile at them. They only just met each a while ago, and already able to work together as a team and make friendly remarks at each other. The smile on her face suddenly dropped, she then looked over to where the hose was to see a huge egg like pawn still standing.

"Sora..." she trailed off in a whisper. The boy was still sleeping and the only way it seems like he was going to wake up if Roxas's and him becomes one again. She didn't won't it to happen, but she knew and also Roxas knew that it was the only way Sora was going to wake up.

"You're a monster!" a familiar annoying voice said

Both Ichigo and Roxas stopped laughing and narrowed their eyes, both turn around to face a badly wounded Diz who was standing next to two smaller egg shaped pods. He was glaring at them in hatred and clutching a stomp where his left arm was supposed to be.

"I see you somehow manage to survive hey bastard!" Roxas mocked, "But even if you did somehow manage to stay alive, you didn't get out unscratched."

Hearing Roxas's taunts cause Diz to become even angrier. "I WILL NOT BE TAUNTED BY A NOBODY!"

"Well, you seem to have no choice!" Roxas snapped, glaring with the same amount of hatred. This man before had cause him too much pain since he met him.

Diz didn't bother to answer Roxas, he just turn his gaze toward Ichigo who was looking at him with an emotionless expression. "You boy, are a monster!" he spat out. "You're just like those nobody creatures, No! You're even worst!"

Ichigo just frown at him, "I'm not a monster!"

"AND HOW ARE YOU NOT?" Diz snapped in fear, surprising both Namine and Roxas. "You killed Riku! And just before you unleashed that attack, I seen that demon mask you were wearing."

Ichigo back up a bit and the frown on his face was beginning to look panic. "I'm not a monster! I only did it to protect Namine."

Diz chuckled darkly, "Only fellow monsters would protect their kin!"

In an instant, Diz found his head being grabbed by a tremendous force. He then screamed in pain when he was slammed into the ground, shattering it on impact. He grunted before opening his eyes to look into ammonias yellow eyes.

"LET ME GO YOU DEMON!" He shouted. He stop ounce he seen the hand that was grabbing his face start to glow red.

"Call me what you want!" Ichigo said darkly, glaring at Diz with hatred. "But I will not let you call either Namine or Roxas monsters." he stated before letting him go; "Now before you say something else that might cost you your life, I suggest you leave now."

Using is only remaining arm, Diz quickly stood up and distant himself from the already angry Ichigo. Just looking into those eyes causes a great amount of fear to edge into Diz's soul; he couldn't believe that a boy this young could have such eyes. He then suddenly felt anger course through himself, who was this boy to tell him to leave? He would not be giving order by a boy no matter how strong he was!

He was about to say something, but stop once he felt something on his neck. Looking down, Diz found his neck in between to keyblades; he looked further down to see very cold dark blue eyes glaring at him.

"Just like Ichigo said," Roxas said coldly, his eyes turning darker. "If you wish to live another day of your miserable life. I suggest you leave. Unless, "He pulled the keyblades closer, causing them to graze across Diz bandage neck."If you wish to die that is?"

Diz felt fear in his body as he looked at the two before him. Even if he did wanted them both dead, there was no way in his condition would he be able to do anything to either of the two. He felt humiliated that he was going to run from a nobody and a... _BOY _no less. He glared at Ichigo and Roxas before opening a Corridor of Darkness.

"This is not over by a long shot you two monsters! I will find a way to end the both of you." He said darkly, "And when you're both about to die, I will stand over both of you and laugh."

"If you got that luck with you bastard!" Both Ichigo and Roxas said at the same time, "Then send anything you want to come try us."

Diz sent one more glare at them before he vanished from both their sight. Roxas stood up straight before dismissing both keyblades, "Good ridden's you bastard!" Roxas said darkly, he turn to face a smirking Ichigo.

"You know I didn't need your help right?"

Roxas just smirked, "Well I just wanted to add a bit of my two senses to the bastard."

"Ichi-kun!"

Both Ichigo and Roxas turn to face Namine who was smiling at them; she was also glowing white for some reason. Ichigo's eyes widened before he phased out and reappeared at Namine's side.

"What's happening to you?" He asked her in worry, not caring about Roxas standing by him.

Namine just smiled fondly at him, "Don't worry Ichi-kun, I'm not dying or anything." she assured him.

Ichigo sighed in relief, "That's good but still, what's happening to you?"

"My time is just up that's all." She told him, "Remember when I told you that my body is still trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah I remember."

"I stayed longer than I should have; I can no longer stay away from my body." She told him with a smile, "I'll be leaving you no Ichi-kun, but remember that both myself and Aqua are always with you."

Ichigo smiled at her, "I know! Tell Aqua that I will find a way to get her out and find her friend Terra."

Namine smiled and nodded, before turning to Roxas with a sad smile. "Sorry Roxas, but you know what you must do."

Roxas eyes widen before he turn to look at the huge egg pod with a sad smile on his face. "Yeah, I know what I must do."

"Roxas!"

The said boy turns to face his blond haired friend. "What is it Namine?"

"We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"

Roxas smiled at her, feeling better after knowing what he must do. "I'll be waiting Namine."

Ichigo just stared at the two in confusion, not knowing what the hell was going on. He paused once he felt something wet on his cheek, he turn around to see Namine smiling at him before she whispered something he couldn't here before vanishing. He smiled before turning to see Roxas standing before the huge pod. He frowns and walked over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to jump in shock.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden Roxas?" Ichigo asked, "You seem like you're whole life is about to end."

"It is actually." Roxas mumbled, but Ichigo heard what he said and narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean it is?" Ichigo demanded.

Roxas didn't answer him, he step closer to the pod and press his hand gently onto it. The pod glowed white before the front of it open to show a brown haired boy floating in the center. Standing there, Ichigo's eyes widened at seeing the familiar looking boy before him.

'_That boy!'_ Ichigo thought. '_That's the same one Namine and Aqua told me about. But what the hell is he doing in a pod and sleeping in it at that?'_

"Ichigo!"

Turning to face Roxas, his frown grew at seeing the said boy's sad smile. "You know how I'm a nobody like Namine."

Ichigo nodded, "What does that have to do with this? And what the hell is Sora doing in this pod sleeping?"

Roxas eyes widen at that, "You know who this is?"

Ichigo nodded, "Both Namine and Aqua told me who he was! But I don't understand why he is in here and sleeping at that?"

"He's sleeping because of me!" Roxas said, confusing Ichigo. "Since you know how a nobody is created, this boy Sora is my original self."

Ichigo looked shocked at that, he turn to face Sora. So this was Roxas's original self, the person he was before something happens to separate them. But if Sora was right here sleeping and Roxas was speaking to him, then what was going to happen?

"Why is he sleeping in this pod?" Ichigo asked

"From what I was told," Roxas began. "He lost all his memories about a year ago. To regain them, Namine put him in a deep sleep so she could recover his lost memories. She did it but for him to awaken again, he needs one more key."

Ichigo kept his gaze on Sora, "And what's this key he needs to wake up?"

"Me!"

Hearing that, Ichigo looked at the blond haired fifteen year old in shock. "What do you mean by that Roxas?"

Despite what was going to happen to him in a couple of moment, Roxas chuckled. "Trap inside me is a memory that Sora needs to wake up and I also have half of his heart as well."

"But what's going to happen to you?"

"I really don't know Ichigo." Roxas answered him truthfully, he then turn his gaze toward the deathberry. "Even though I just met you Ichigo, you're a really cool guy to hang with." Just like Namine, he also started to glow white along with Sora. "Maybe next time we meet, we can have some real fun together!"

Ichigo didn't answer him, he just watches as a bright dome of white light consumes both Roxas and Sora. So just like that bastard Diz had said, this was the fate of every nobody, to be fuse back with their original selves. But what do the nobodies in general feel about fusing back with their original selves if they already made a life? How do they feel about this? He just couldn't stand here and watch as Roxas give away his life just to give it to someone else.

'_Don't worry Roxas, I help you' _He promised, glaring at the dome of white light. He only had one chance to make this count, he had to hit it with enough force to save Roxas and awaken Sora all in one go. Reiatsu swarm around his body before circling around his right arm in a twisting inferno of tremendous deadly energy. The long sleeve of his shirt was instant tore apart the moment it touch his reiatsu that circled his right arm. He then vanished and reappeared above the dome of light with a determine look in his eyes, he could not fail _No! _He will not fail no matter what.

"_**GESTUGA**_" he roared the reiatsu around his arm becoming more powerful and fierce with each passing second. "_**KEN!**_" With a fierce yell, he slams his fist as hard as he could into the dome of light. A shockwave was sent through as he made contact and blew away the remaining trees that surrounded him.

Only one more push, that's all he needed. He could feel the dome of light cracking and leaking some kind of energy he did not know of. He grunted before pulling his right fist back and charging it with more reiatsu, "WAKE THE HELL UP!" and with that, he slam his fist back into the dome causing a fierce bright light of energy to consume him.

_Realm of Darkness..._

Both Aqua and Namine's eyes were wide in amazement at what they were seeing, not in a million years would they have thought of someone trying to stop the process of a nobody becoming one with his original self. Watching it from the necklace they gave Ichigo, would have thought anyone would try and stop it.

Aqua just shook her head in amazement, "That strawberry is just too crazy for his own good."

By her side, Namine giggled at her friend's statement. She had arrived just minutes ago to see what was happening between Roxas and Ichigo. She had made it some way that they could watch Ichigo's progress even if he uses the keychain they had giving him. It took a tremendous amount of energy from both of them, but at the end it all works out good.

"Well, that's Ichigo for ya!" Namine said

Aqua smile before turning her gaze toward her friend, "So after Ichigo's attack, do you think that boy Riku is still alive?"

Namine frown at that, still feeling a little down and a least not try hard enough to save her friend's life. "I actually don't know Aqua! Ichigo's attack was tremendous which took out the whole mansion along with half of the forest behind it. So if he somehow manages to survive it, he's probably somewhere healing his wounds."

Aqua nodded. "Well, after what he tried to kill you! He deserves to be killed."

Namine looked at her friend in shock, "Aqua!"

Aqua glared at her friend which surprises her. "Don't you Aqua me you!" she said sternly, "You need to stop acting so nice to everyone. He tried to kill you even after you two are friends or somewhat. He even tried to kill Roxas and Ichigo! He would have succeeded if Ichigo didn't manage to hold him before using his Getsuga Tensho."

"But he was my friend Aqua!" Namine defended

Aqua shook her head, "No he wasn't Namine! Friends don't try to kill you. They stick by your side and try to protect you no matter what." she explains and smiled at her

Namine was quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry Aqua." she finally answered

Aqua smiled and hugged her, "Don't worry about it Namine, you had no idea those two bastards was going to try and kill you." she then smirked, "Be glad your knight was there to protect you from harm."

Namine snapped her head to look at her friend so fast, her neck almost snapped. "You... don't mean" she trailed off in fear and embarrassment.

Aqua smirked evilly at her, "Yes! I saw how you kiss deathberry." she looked up in mock, "How cute you two were in your moment."

Namine stuttered in embarrassment before lightly glaring at her friend. "You like him just as much as I do!"

That statement cause Aqua to pause and a deep blush covered her face. "No... I don't!" she stuttered out, the blush growing deeper.

This time it was Namine's turn to smirk. "From the stuttering, I can tell you're lying!"

"NAMINE!"

_Back with Ichigo..._

'_Wake your ass up Ichigo!' _a familiar voice echoed in the back of his head. '_You have no time to be slacking off strawberry!'_

Ichigo grunted at hearing the voice, even if he was hurt or sleep! It knew that it was Aqua that called him that. He made a mentally note when he finally freed her from the Realm of Darkness was to thrown her into and ocean. After the bright light covered his vision, he had felt himself throw through a tree... or several trees to be exact.

"Gawrsh, you think he's okay?" a very unfamiliar concerned voice said.

Ichigo was confused, just who in the hell was that and why the hell did his head hurt so much?

"I don't know Goofy." another unfamiliar voice said. This one though sounded very strange to Ichigo, it had a certain 'quack' to it that confused the hell out of him

Another thing was, who the hell is Goofy? That was the strangest name he has heard in his entire life. What kind of parent would name their child Goofy anyway? Ichigo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey!" the first voice said who Ichigo could guess was Goofy said. "He's waking up!"

"Who's... there?" Ichigo asked, clutching his head from the headache he was having. After his vision cleared, he looked up toward the voices to see one of the strangest sight he has ever seen in his life. "What. The. Fuck?"

Standing before him was... a dog and a duck. Ichigo said nothing but stared at them, this was nothing like he had ever seen in his damn life even when he had become a shinigami. He had seen some strange shit in his life... talking souls and huge ass monster with holes in their bodies and enough destructive force to take out a whole city. But all that was nothing compared to what was before him.

The damn dog on the right of the duck was dress in cloths, where he came from dog's wasn't suppose to stand on two legs or wear human cloths at all. But the one just a couple of inches was and a hat to booth! Just what the fuck happen when he was knock out? This was weird even for him.

The dog was wearing an orange hat with a blue middle and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed in its side. There is a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well (strangely, the lenses of the goggles seem to be quite a bit smaller than the dog's eyes). He was also wearing a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wears white gloves with brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wears a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color.

The dog wore yellow pants and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a sliver zipper. Seeing this cause Ichigo's eyes to twitch in irritation, just remembering a mummy bastard who was obsessed with pockets and bandages. The legs of the pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which are dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. On his feet, were some of the longest shoes Ichigo had ever seen in his life! They were brown with steel toes on the outside.

He turn a bit to the left to see that the duck was also wearing cloths which cause his confusion to grow. The duck wears a blue hat, which resembles a beret, hass a belt in place of the normal brim, and a sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat. A high collared jacket that's navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There are three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers.

The middle pouch is framed by two other silver zippers that span the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He has a short, blue cape with yellow lining that is wore draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a sliver strap. It also wears a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists, and it as no pants on. But that did not confused Ichigo at all for some reason... like it really needed pants in the first place. A damn duck and a dog wasn't supposed to be acting like ducks and dogs due, not standing before him dress like humans!

Ichigo picked himself up and towered over the two, they both had to look up a bit to stare at him. "What the hell happen?" he asked, "And who the hell are you two?"

"The name's Goofy." the dog introduced himself cheerfully he then pointed at the duck behind him, who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently. "And that's my friend, Donald Duck."

'_So the dog and duck have names! This has to be a fucking dream.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. '_I must still be knocked out so if I'm dreaming I'm going to just roll with the flow.'_ he nodded to them, "Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo." He then looked around to see where he landed away from Roxas and Sora. "What happen? And where am I?"

"We don't know." Donald responded. "We just woke up and found you lying against this broken tree."

"Yeah, but we have to find our friend Sora!" Goofy said. "Why don't you come with us Ichigo?"

Ichigo just stared at Goofy for a moment and considered his words. If he did travel with the two they weren't going to travel long, their friend Sora was a couple of yards or so away. So traveling with them wouldn't matter, he was going in the same direction. "Why not?"

"Great!" Goofy said happily, shaking Ichigo's hand. "I'm sure we'll be friends in no time."

Donald rolled his eyes in annoyance, but the small smile on his face gave him away. "Anyway, where do you think our friend Sora could be?" he asked

Ichigo didn't answer him; he just rolled his head to the side for them to follow him and started walking in the direction of where he remembered Roxas and Sora were. The two talking animals shrugged before following after the orange haired teen. It didn't take them long to find both Roxas and Sora who was still in the pod sleeping. Roxas was lying on the ground next to the pod sleep which confused Ichigo a bit. Seeing their friend after so long, both Donald and Goofy smiled in happiness.

"Sora!" Donald yelled

"Sora!" Goofy shouted. "It's time to wake up!" The pod flashed white before a rumbling noise was heard then stopped completely.

Inside the pod, Sora yawned and stretched then blinked sleepily, causing them to snicker which caught his attention. Upon seeing his two friends, he leaped from the pod and hugged them, landing sloppily. "Donald! Goofy!" he said happily. They held each other's hands and jumped around in a circle laughing.

Leaving them in their reunion, Ichigo turn his attention toward the blond haired boy on the ground. "Wake up Roxas!" he said

The blond haired boy groaned was the only responds he received

A thick mark grew over Ichigo's right eye; he had no time for him to be sleeping. "WAKE UP DAMN IT!" He slammed his foot hard on the top of Roxas head into a foot deep of concert.

Stepping back, he watch as Roxas desperately tried to remove his head from the concert. Sora, Donald, and Goofy paused in their reunion and sweat dropped at the scene before them.

'_That had to hurt! And his he still alive from that?' _The three asked themselves

After a minute or so of watching Roxas still try to remove his head it began to get... pretty sad to watch. So Ichigo grabbed the boy by his tore jacket and with one jerk, pulled him from the head shaped hole his head created.

"AHHHAAHH!" Breathing in as much air as he could, Roxas tried to remember the last thing he remembered before the bright flash of light. Dome of light, sleep, and then pain was all he remember and then trying to remove his head from the ground. He suddenly notices he was a foot off the ground, he turn a bit to stare directly into Ichigo's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Roxas eyes twitch and slammed a fist into Ichigo's face.

The sweat drop grew on the head of the three heroes'

The sudden surprise blow causes Ichigo to let go of Roxas jacket. Shaking it off, Ichigo glared at him. "What the fuck was that for?"

Roxas glared at him and pointed a finger. "That was for kicking my head into the ground you bastard!" he was still wondering how the hell he survive that. His skull should be crushed.

"You should learn how to wake your ass up when someone's calling you!" Ichigo said annoyed

They both glared at each other before breaking down in laugher, the others just stared at them in confusion. After a moment of gathering their bearings, Roxas smiled at Ichigo. "Thank you Ichigo!"

Ichigo paused and looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"For saving me, I really don't know how I can repay you." Roxas said

Ichigo just laughed at him. "You can repay me by living your life to the fullest and staying alive."

Roxas smirked, "I'll do just that."

The two smirked at each other before walking back over to Sora and the others. Sora was about to say something but paused when a green cricket wearing a green jumped onto his shoulder.

"Wow, that was some nap." the cricket said then jumped to the ground. Sora looked at the cricket in disbelief.

"You mean... we were sleeping?" he asked

The cricket clutched its tiny head dizzily. "I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." the cricket yawned and then blinked when its tiny eyes landed on Roxas and Ichigo.

"Oh... and who might you be?" the cricket asked curiously.

"That's Ichigo and..." Goofy trailed off

"Roxas, that's my name." Roxas introduced himself.

"Well, Ichigo and Roxas!" Goofy said. "We found Ichigo lying against a broken tree and found Roxas sleeping on the ground next to the pod we found Sora in. Their our new friends!"

"Well, nice to meet you Ichigo, Roxas." the cricket said kindly, "My name is Jimmy Cricket." he then bowed to them to show is manners.

"And I guess you already know, but I'm Sora!" Sora said, pocking himself in the chest in cockiness.

"It's nice to meet you all." Roxas said politely, still a bit weird out that he's meeting his original self. Never knew that Sora acted this way and... He looked down at the banana shoes and shook his head in disappointment.

Ichigo on the other hand said nothing; he just stared at Jimmy for a moment before finally shaking his head. "I thought I was dreaming, but it seems like I'm not." he sighed, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Roxas and the others looked at him at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo looked at them in annoyance, "What's wrong? What's wrong!" he shouted a bit. "Just a few feet away from me is a talking fucking insect that can say complete proper sentences right and you asking me what the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked them, He had cursed before but never this much in one sentence or argument before. "Then I have a dog and a duck that's dress in complete fucking clothing with too many pockets and you have the nerve to stand there and ask me WHAT'S WRONG?" He pointed at the two animals, and insect. "Shit like that isn't supposed to happen! Not where I'm from at least."

Roxas and the others just sweat dropped at his out burst

"Hey," Sora said walking in front of the orange haired keyblader. "I know it's a bit weird, I also had the same reaction at-"

"Oh, great!" Ichigo said in annoyance. "Now I have the boy with the biggest pair of banana shoes I have ever fucking seen trying to explain something to me."

"HEY!" Sora cried out, annoyed and offended about the comment about his shoes.

"Let me ask you a question that's been bothering me ever since I saw those big ass shoes of yours." Ichigo asked, ignoring the fact that Sora was glaring at him and Roxas was trying to hold in his laugher but failing miserably. "How in the sevens hell are you able to fight in those shoes? And how could you wear a small ass jumpsuit like that? Don't you're n-" but he was cut off before he was able to finish

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Roxas couldn't take it anymore, just hearing Ichigo talk like that and seeing Sora's face was just too much.

Sora just stared at both Roxas and Ichigo in annoyance. It was his fault that his jumpsuit was smaller since he seems to have grown a few inches. It also was his fault about his shoes either... actually it was. A depressing cloud form over his head, "It isn't that funny you know!" he mumbled

"Hey, it isn't funny when you're the one being laughed at!" Roxas said between laugher

Seeing his friend in a bond, Goofy stepped forward. "Okay, we have more important business to take care of other than making fun of Sora's shoes and clothes."It was still amazing that Goofy could become serious in moments like this and others.

After Roxas stopped laughing, the others nodded at Goofy.

"So uh, what did we do last?" Goofy asked his friends. Both Ichigo and Roxas stayed silent and decided to just listen to them. Donald put his chin in his hand while Sora crossed his arms.

"Let's see..." the brown haired boy muttered."We defeated Ansem..."

"Yep." Goofy nodded.

"Restored peace to the world... found Kairi..." Sora continued, not noticing that both Ichigo and Roxas narrowed their eyes at the sound of Kairi's name. "Oh yeah, and then we went to look for the King and Riku. I think that's right so far?' he asked the others.

Again both Roxas and Ichigo narrowed their eyes but this time hatred swept into both of their eyes. If Sora was that bastard Riku's friend then they didn't want him to find out that it was Ichigo would erase him from complete existence. Ichigo didn't want to accidently kill him, the boy was strong, that much Ichigo could see. He was maybe high lieutenant or low-level captain, he also seem to have no will to hold in blood lust in him, he seem to be to pure for that.

"Then what?" Donald asked. Sora crossed his arms again.

"What does your journal say Jimmy?" Goofy asked the cricket. Said cricket pulled out one of the smallest journal's Ichigo as ever seen.

"Gee, there's only one sentence..." Jimmy said in disbelief, not believing what was before his eyes. He could have sworn that he had filled the whole thing with every world and experience they had.

"Well, what does it say?" Donald asked, getting annoyed.

"_Thank Namine_" The cricket read to them. Both Ichigo and Roxas smiled at hearing their friend's name. "Hmm... I wonder who that is."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at one another before shrugging, not knowing who this 'Namine' was. Donald on the other hand glared at Jimmy, "Some journal that is."

Jimmy blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Eh... What do ya say we find out where we are?"

"Alright then!" Sora said in excitement. "Let's go!"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah." He suddenly smirked. "So long as Sora is able to keep from tripping of those banana shoes of his." Seriously? Was this seriously his original self with so much bad taste in clothes?

"Hey!" Sora cried out, glaring at Ichigo while the others laughed at his indignant face. "Why does everyone always make fun of the shoes?"

Ichigo snicker while walking passes Sora. "I'm sorry man, but who wouldn't make fun of those damn shoes of yours." He looked behind him at Sora, "If you're wondering about a job. I could find an application for you at the nearest circus if you wish?"

This time, it was Roxas turn to laugh

_Usual Spot..._

The group arrived in a quiet town after Sora tried several attempts to make fun of either Roxas or Ichigo but failed miserable at doing so. After some exploration of the town, they made their way into a familiar alleyway. As they neared the entrance to some hidden area, the bell of the clock tower rang, making Roxas stop and look around.

Ichigo noticed this, "What's wrong?"

Roxas didn't answer at first; he just stared at the sky before sighing. "Nothing, thought I seen something." He said. He knew that the Twilight Town he lived in was fake and something created by that bastard Diz to just toy with him. So the one they were in now must be the real one! If he met Pence, Hanyer or Olette.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment before nodding and turning to enter the area where the others were. Entering, he saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy staring at three others kids that seem to be back here.

"What do you want?" the blond kid asked coldly, glaring at them. He was dress in some simple cloth and seem to be around the age of 15 or 16. He was dress in some baggy green army short with pockets and shoes to match. He also wore a gray muscle shirt.

Ichigo's eyes twitch in irritation

Seeing his friends and rival standing just a foot or so away from him, Roxas couldn't help but be shock. His shock quickly faded and he sigh which Ichigo caught. The friends he had were just holograms to keep him entertain until that bastard Diz was ready for him. But couldn't help but feel sadness grip his heart, the thought of evening having a heart cause Roxas to become even sadder. Just like Diz said; nobodies like him couldn't have hearts like real humans. But he swore he felt something in his chest.

Sora raised his hands in defense. "Uh, nothing!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Just wondering what was back here."

"Well now you know, this is our spot." The blond boy responded coldly.

"What the hell's your problem goldy lock?" Ichigo suddenly asked, annoyed at the boy. He wouldn't just stand there and act innocent like Sora.

"What was that?" the blond boy asked threatenly

"Oh, I thought you would have heard me!" Ichigo mocked, "But if you need another way." he clenched his right fist and raise it threaten manner. "Let me open your ears wide so you can hear me!"

The blond boy raised his fist to defend himself if needed but before anything happen, a brunette chubby boy got in between them. He walked up to Ichigo and the others and looked them over.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ichigo asked, getting annoyed that the boy was to close into his personally space.

"Oh, nothing." the brunette haired boy replied. "Are you guys new around here?" he asked them. "My names Pence."

The blond Ichigo was about to pound into the ground walked forward. "Hanyer, sorry I'm just in a bad mood."

Ichigo nodded but kept his glare on him, "Yeah, but next time be a bit nicer. Or I want go easy the next time you do it."

Hanyer gulped, "I'll keep that in mind." He said, and quickly walked passed Ichigo. "Catch ya later."

Seeing this happen, Roxas couldn't help but sweat drop.

The girl walked up and smiled at them, "My name's Olette." She introduced herself happily. "Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Eh... homework?" Sora said nervously. He looked back at the others, who just shrugged.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked curiously.

Goofy jumped. "Oh, sorry." he began introducing his companions. "We're Sora, Ichigo, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy."

Pence and Olette looked at each other before looking back at them. "Sora, Ichigo, Donald, Goofy." Olette said. "We just met someone looking for you."

Ichigo blinked in confusion. Who the hell could be looking for him? "Me?" he asked

Pence nodded. "He sure seemed to be in a hurry."He said, "He had on a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears!" he finished placing his hands on his head in imitation.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in hatred at hearing the black coat but became confuse at the round ears part. He looked over toward Sora, Goofy, and Donald to see them thinking. Maybe they knew who it was that wanted them and himself? Something seems to click because their eyes lit up in excitement.

"The King!" The three shouted together

"King?" Both Roxas and Ichigo said at the same time. The others nodded to them.

"Guess he knows you too, Ichigo!" Goofy said, giving him the thumbs up for some odd reason. Just how important was this king of their?

Sora turns back to Olette and Pence with a happy look on his face. "Where did you see him?" he asked

"At the station."Olette responded.

Sora grinned, "The station!" he repeated and looked back at the others and nodded. "Thanks!" Both Olette and Pence nodded at him.

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment."Olette said and look in Ichigo's direction. She looked down at his open shirt he never close to see his scar well tone chest. '_That body!'_ she moan in her mind and winked at Ichigo, before walking off.

Ichigo just looked at her as she walked away in confusion.

"Later!" Pence waved at them, before running to catch up with his friend.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed happily, practically jumping with joy. "The king's trying to find us!"

"Why would he be looking for _me_ though/" Ichigo asked, still wondering how the hell this king of theirs knew him or wanted with him. The other just looked at him before shrugging.

"Whatever it is, it must be important!" Goofy said

Sora nodded, "Yeah!" he agreed, "Let's get to the station!" He ran out of the alleyway, followed by Donald, and Goofy.

Ichigo and Roxas just stared at them before turning to looked at each other with a dead panned look on both their faces.

"You know what the hell's going on and who this _king_ of theirs wants with me?" Ichigo asked

"Nope!" Roxas said before walking off

"That's what I thought you would say."

_Train Station..._

It didn't take them as long as they thought to reach the station Olette and Pence told them about. Ichigo paused for a second and looked up to see a clock tower just on top of the station; it was kind of weird to him that they would have a bell tower to it. He walked off to catch up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy who were eager to see the king. Roxas stopped walking and looked up at the bell tower, and was hit with loads of memories.

He held his head in pain, "What's happening to me?"

"_**I'm so sorry Roxas**__._"a familiar voice whispered in his mind

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, holding his head as the pain increased

"_**Please Roxas, remember who I am!**_" the voice pleaded. "_**I love you! Please help me**_."

"ROXAS!" A familiar voice yelled to him, he then suddenly felt pain impact his chest and sending him crashing to the ground.

Roxas groan on the ground before opening his eyes to see Ichigo standing a couple of feet away fighting those white shaped creature he remember fighting in that dream.

"I see you're finally awake from your little nap!" Ichigo said with a smirk, dodging a jump kick from one of those white jumpsuit creatures. He grabbed the thing by its head before smashing it into the ground, with silver marks pulse before fading away, signaling it was dead.

Roxas turned to see Sora wielding the yellow handed keyblade he himself once use, fighting three of the creatures. Donald and Goofy were teaming up and fighting a good bit of them as well with their own unique weapons. Not wanting to be out done by them, Roxas stood up and smirked at a group of four circled him.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Slamming another devastating punch into one of the annoying bastards, Ichigo turn toward Roxas with a annoy look on his face. "What do you want at a time like this?"

"Let's play a little game." Roxas said still smirking, confusing Ichigo even more.

Ichigo dodged another blow and countered with a spin kick to one's face, sending it crashing in a group of them. "What kind of game you're talking about?" he asked, nothing taking is eyes off the creatures that were picking themselves up.

"Let's see who can take out as many of these bastards as we can. The one with the most kills win's!" Roxas declared before summoning both Oblivion and Oathkeeper to his hands.

Seeing this, Sora, Donald, and Goofy paused in their fighting and stared in shock at the two keyblades that were summon before their eyes. How could they be another keyblader, and one just inches away from them not holding one, but two keyblades.

"No way...!" Sora said in shock, never seeing anyone other than him being able to summon keyblades. He had saw Riku use his and the one Ansem created, and the King's. But he never saw no one summon two at the same time before.

"A keyblade?" Donald shouted in disbelief

"No, _two!_" Goofy said in awe.

Roxas smirked at them and twirled both Oblivion and Oathkeeper over his hand. "Yeah, two!" in an instant, he shoved Oblivion into one of the creature's stomach before brutally ripping it out. Sora, Donald, and Goofy wince at the harshness before charging into a enemy.

Seeing their kin being killed, the other creatures surrounding Roxas jump up into the air before diving toward the smirking blond who made no move to dodge. Just before the creature were in striking distance, Roxas phased out and reappeared behind the confused beast.

"Over here dumbass's!" a voice said behind them. They turn but was quickly killed at two key like blades cut them square in half.

Roxas lifted himself up from his crotch and found himself back to back with Ichigo who had a smirk on his face. Looking around, he could see that they were surrounded by all side with no way out. '_These things seem to be a bit smart at least to block our escape routes. If we do jump up, I think they will follow me and Ichigo as well.'_ he smirked, '_Way more challenging! Just the way that crazy bastard and myself likes it.'_

"Better keep up Roxas." Ichigo said, snapping Roxas out of his thoughts. "I don't want someone being my partner slowing me down."

Roxas laughed and twirled the two keyblades and setting himself into a offensive stance, "It's you that bet not slow me down!" Ichigo laughed at that.

After was silence as the creatures circled around their battled ready prey, each teen ready for anything that the creatures send their way. Suddenly both Ichigo and Roxas jump into the air, the white creatures follow closely behind them. Ichigo smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, a few seconds later his whole body was covered in red reiatsu.

"Take this you bastard!" spearing his arms wide from his body, he roared loudly which sent a shock wave of reiatsu surrounding both him and Roxas. The creatures slammed into the dome and were sent crashing into the ground, some living and others dying the moment they slammed into he ground. Following it up, Roxas charged energy into both keyblades before jumping onto Ichigo's leg who had it speared wide at his side.

"Better let loose on those bastards!" Ichigo called with a smirk

Roxas chuckled, "Don't worry! I plan to do just that."

With a roar, Ichigo kicked forward as hard as he could. Sending Roxas on a head on course with the ground, the boy didn't seem to be two worry at all with is situation. Holding both keyblades over his head, he started spinning like a top toward the enemies below who were waiting or too dumb to move out of the way. The blue comet that was Roxas slammed into the ground hard, creating a crater in the middle of the court hard. Having finished dispatching their foes, Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched the amazing teamwork in amazement. Suddenly Sora gave off a dead panned look and looked behind him to stare at both his friends.

"Tell me," he said. "Why can't we work like that?"

Both Donald and Goofy sweat dropped

The smoke clear to show a grinning Roxas clutching both his keyblades tightly. He was excited! He had never been in a fight like this. Memories of his pass was coming back to him giving him the forgotten experience he had with his weapons, he was glad and thankful for that, He didn't know if he would be able to do half the things he doing without them.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY ROXAS!" Looking up, Roxas paled as he saw Ichigo coming down fast with his right fist covered in reiatsu. Knowing what was going to happen, he race toward Sora and the others and brace himself.

"What the yeck is he doing?" Sora asks, looking at Ichigo in awe. Man he wish he could do something like that!

"Something that fits him to top to bottom!" Roxas said with a chuckle

"AAAHHHH!" Ichigo roared and slammed his fist into the ground as hard as he could. The ground beneath him glowed blue before exploding outward, covering all the white creature that surrounded him in a bright explosion. Roxas and the others held themselves as the explosion pass by them, rocks and smoke passing by them harmlessly. After a moment, the smoke clear to show a smirking Ichigo standing in a huge crater.

Roxas sweat dropped, "I'm not paying for that!"

Ichigo just chuckled and walked to them; he stopped and glared once he felt something behind him. Quickly turning around, he saw a figure dress in a black coat holding a white and gold replica of Sora's keyblade. He also seem to have very large... ears

"Your majesty?" Donald shouted. Ichigo just looked at the figure before him, was this really the king they were so excited about?

"Shh!" The King ordered. "You guys gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." he pulled out a pouch and handed it to Sora. "You too, Ichigo." He notice Ichigo form and smiled widely. "You're just like he said, strong, confident, and a bit rash." he chuckled, "I knew you were special."

"How the hell do you know me?" Ichigo demanded, quite annoyed at the king. "And why do you have one of those bastards' coats on?"

"All will be explain to you about your destiny later Ichigo, but know is not the time." The King said hastily. Ichigo glared at him before looking back at the others, and then looked to the King... only to find he was gone. He growled at that.

"The King..." Sora said, still in shock. "Was that really him?"

"It coulda been..." Goofy said hesitantly. "Yup, I know it was." He said with more certain in his voice.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald said happily. Sora crossed his arms

"The King was locked in the Realm of Darkness, right?" Sora asked. Ichigo looked at him sharply, remembering his promise to Aqua and Namine. Donald and Goofy nodded, "But... we saw him just now."

"Yep!"

"And if the King's here, that means Riku's here!" Sora exclaimed in realization.

"He's gotta be!" Donald said.

Either Ichigo or Roxas said nothing, not wanting to say the true fate of their friend Riku.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku." Sora declared. "Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us! What are you guys gonna do?"

Donald and Goofy put on a face. "Gawrsh Sora, do you gotta ask/" Goofy muttered. Sora laughed at them.

"Hey!" Donald said indignantly. "What's so funny?"

"Your face!" Sora laughed. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ichigo and Roxas stayed silent, not finding what was so damn funny to the three. "What do you say guys? Let's stick together for one more journey!" Sora asked, getting nods from both Donald and Goofy.

The three then turn to both Roxas and Ichigo who looked at them in confusion. "What about you two?" they asked

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Well, I'll stick with you three until we finish with this place the King wanted me to go. After that we go our separate ways!" Ichigo still had business to take care of with those Organization bastards.

The three nodded, that was exactable. That couldn't just make them come with them, it was their diecsion to stay or go if they wanted to. "Great!" Sora grinned. "Welcome to the team, only if it's for a little while."

"Now we have two keybladers!" Goofy said excitedly.

"Say, Roxas?" Sora began, getting Roxas attention.

"What is it?"

"How can you wield two keyblades?

Roxas blinked before smirking at him. "I'm just special like that." was the only answer they received causing them to face fault. Roxas didn't want to tell Sora the real reason he's able to wield a keyblade was because of him! Maybe someday he'll find out.

"So..." Sora said with his hands behind his head. "Where are we supposed to go?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "The train station dumbass?"

"Oh yeah!" Sora said sheepishly. They all sighed at him. "Oh, c'mon then!"

_Inside Train Station... _

As they entered the station, ready to depart on where the king was sending them. Each of them having different thought on each of their minds, about where their journey was going to take them. They suddenly heard someone scream for them and turn around to see Hanyer, Pence, and Olette running their way.

"What is it?" Sora asked confused on why they were there.

"We came to see you off." Pence explained, trying to catch his breath. "It just... seemed like something we should do."

"Really?" Sora asked surprised. "Thanks!" He grinned at them which they return. Sora walked to the counter and pulled out the pouch the King gave given them. Olette gasped at seeing it, which confuse them.

"What is it?" Donald asked. Olette pulled a pouch that looked the exactly the same. Everyone exact Roxas and Ichigo looked surprised.

"They're the same!" Goofy exclaimed. Olette nodded, and put hers back into her pocket. Sora glanced at them before shrugging.

"Five tickets please." the man behind the booth nodded before handing him the tickets before taking the necessary amount of money needed. Sora looked toward the train, a sad look on his face. "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." Hanyer, Pence, and Olette looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" Donald asked

"You're thinking' too much." Goofy assured. Roxas on the other hand felt the same as Sora, but he tried desperately to hide his feelings.

"Guess you're right." Sora agreed, not that convinced on the subject.

"Okay!" Donald said hopping on the train. "Let's go!" Goofy nodded and quickly followed after his friend along with Ichigo who stood back a bit and looked at the three.

"Nice meeting you three." he said

Hanyer smirked. "Sorry about the way I acted back there man."

Ichigo chuckled, "Don't worry about it."

Olette walked forward and to the other and Ichigo surprise hugged him. "Hurry back." she said and stepped back, winking at the orange haired shinigami.

Ichigo looked at her confused before climbing on board. "I really don't know what the hell just happen." he mumbled to himself. The only ones left outside were Sora, and Roxas.

"Bye." Sora said smiling

"Hey Sora, Roxas?" Hanyer asked getting their attention. "You sure we haven't met before?"

'_You were one of my best friends.'_ Roxas said to himself but didn't dare say it out loud

"Yeah." Sora said, knowing he never met any of them before.

"Positive." Roxas responded. "Why do you ask?"

Hanyer shrugged with a grin. "I dunno." Sora smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. Roxas looked at him in concern, along with the others.

Sora blinked and wiped away the tear. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Pence asked

"Y-yeah, don't know what came from." Sora explained while wiping his face.

Hanyer chuckled. "Pull it together." Sora smiled embarrassed.

"Right... See ya!" he said quickly and boarded the train.

Roxas stared at them each for a moment, remembering all the times they spent together over the summer. Gathering his resolve, he turns toward the door. "Later," He said waving at them. He was confused when they just stared. "What?"

"Not you too!" Roxas was confused until he felt his face was moisture, he slightly curse himself.

"Sorry about that, we just met. Do like saying good bye that much." He lied

"You guys will come back for a visit, won't you?" Olette asked hopefully.

Roxas smiled at them, looking at his friends for the very last time. "You bet we will!" They smiled at him as he boarded the train and waved goodbye. Roxas sat in a seat and looked at them as the train began moving forward to someplace he did not know of.

'_Goodbye! Hanyer, Pence, Olette. I'll miss you guys.'_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**End chapter**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Probably my longest chapter yet, and we're very close to the first arc finishing in Destiny Hearts. We probably have one or two more chapters until it's over! Hope you all enjoyed it. Ichigo and Roxas will be staying with Sora and the gang until they meet where the king sent them. Until next time

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17 out**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts; they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and the satisfaction to see I can do really well at a crossover between these two.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxKairixNaminexAqua

_**Rating:**_ T in the beginning and may turn to M later on in the story.

_**Summary: **_Mmm... I'm finally almost to the end of the arc which I have no name for whatsoever. Might need some help with that so when you review, give a name for it of your opinion. Be much help to me and I will be thankful. I also want to know if I add some good humor into the story. Tell me if I did and give pointers if I can do better. Have about one more chapter until this arc is over, hope you enjoyed it. Also, tell me if my fight scenes are good

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Destiny Hearts**_

'_How many damn magical colors are we going to pass until we hit a damn stop?'_ Ichigo thought, eyes twitching dangerously as he looked through one of the windows. Sitting beside him, Roxas looked at him with a sweat drop before sighing to himself. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were still looking through the windows at the endless colors in awe.

They had been traveling a good hour now without seeing any signs of life or land for that matter. Before they even left the train station, Ichigo had a bad feeling that this train ride was going to last more than it needed to. But he shook it off, thinking it was just another one of those wrong feeling's he's been having sense this damn journey began for him.

He wish he would have listen to it

Being on a train for a hour was too damn long for Ichigo, it wasn't that the fact that he was on the train for that matter. It was the fact that the train was traveling on a track that was floating in the damn sky with no land whatsoever around them. How the hell was that possible in the first place? He had seen so weird shit in his life, but this just that the cake. It was getting on his nerves that he did know how it was happening! The other thing that was getting on his nerves was Sora, Donald, and Goofy's noises of awe for seeing the same damn thing for an hour!

He sighed to clam himself down before looking at Roxas who still had that sad look in his eyes. The boy had been like this ever since they had said goodbye to Hanyer, Pence, and Olette. Roxas must know those three from somewhere but that what confused Ichigo. The three had said that they had never met either Sora or Roxas before in their lives, so why was Roxas still in this sober mood of his? Something just didn't make any sense to him.

"What's wrong Roxas?"

Roxas paused in is thoughts for a moment and looked to his side to see Ichigo looking at him. "Nothing's wrong, Why do you ask?" He lied, hoping that Ichigo didn't figure it out.

Ichigo snorted at turn to face the other three who were finally sitting like normal people. "You can't lie to me Roxas; I use to tell others the same thing when I was feeling useless and sad over something."

Roxas cursed himself for being so easy to figure out. He wanted to be able to keep all his problems to himself until he gains all of his lost memories. He didn't want to have to bother Ichigo because he seems to have some of his own problems to deal with.

"You don't have to tell me if you do not want to," Ichigo said, and then smirk. "Just know that I'm here for ya man, we're both in a fucked up position right now." he clenched his fist and brought it closely by Roxas.

Said blond boy chuckled before bumping fist with Ichigo. He then smiled; maybe it didn't know everything he did before he came to Twilight Town. But he'll figure it out while traveling with Ichigo. He then smirked, his body was shaking with excitement, he didn't know why but he could feel that this journey will be one he will never forget. He was also excited because of all the strong enemies he'll meet, he didn't know why he was inching for a good fight but he could tell Ichigo enjoy a fight just as much as he did.

"Hey look guys!" Sora suddenly shouted out. "Something's happening to the train."

Ichigo and Roxas looked up to see the whole train was cover in a bright light, a second later they finally came to a stop. Ichigo cheered mentally to himself for finally being able to get off of the train after riding it for so long. Both boys stood up from their seats just in time as the light flashed away, they looked outside to see that they had stopped at a floating...

'_What the fuck?'_

All five walked off the train to see that it had stopped at a floating island with a large blue castle in the middle. A few trees were on the sides but that was all Ichigo could see from his point of view. He turns around to see if he was just imagining that this was a floating island, but again he met nothing but endless colors with no land around. Ichigo groan, he wonder why his life couldn't be normal for one second in his life.

"Wow..." Sora was in awe at seeing the large castle. Beside him, Donald and Goofy were in the same shock as he was.

Snapping out of his shock, Donald looked at his friends. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see why the King wanted us to come here."

Sora and Goofy nodded eagerly before quickly following after Donald, the only ones that stayed back were Ichigo and Roxas. The reason why Ichigo didn't rush over to catch up with them was the flashbacks he was having of himself rushing into Las Noches. That same reason has made him caution of just rushing into a castle without knowing what was in it. Like Ichigo, Roxas was having his own sudden flashbacks of a giant castle floating in the middle of a giant hole of darkness. That reason kept him from just running into the place where he had no knowledge of.

Roxas sighed, "Well, might as well go after those three before they get themselves killed."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ichigo had a annoyed expression on his face. "I'm seriously starting to doubt if those three did save the worlds."

"You're not the only one that seriously doubting that."

Walking to catch up with the others, they suddenly paused as a bright flash of light came from behind them. Quickly turning around, they looked to see that the train and the track was completely gone from where it was. Both glared at the spot before turning back around to catch up to the others, not even wasting their time anymore on what the hell happen. It only took them a few seconds to catch up to Sora and the others, who were looking at a large figure who was sneaking a peek inside of the castle.

The figure before them seems to be wearing another strange outfit that Ichigo as seen since his journey began. He's wearing what seem to be armor colored in shades of blue and purple overtop a red short-sleeved shirt with vertical pink stripe descending from the neck. He wears navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each secure. His pants are also navy blue, with light blue lining, purple lower legs, and two of the biggest set of pockets Ichigo as ever seen.

These pouches are attached to his pants by four pins, both sporting a sliver, horizontal zipper. The most distinguishing feature of these pants is the comically large zipper going down the front and reaching around to the back side of the pants. He wears two navy blue pauldrons, each sporting two cyan bumps and a periwinkle area near on the lower section on each shoulder. Two gold buttons at the top of Pete's pants connect to two blue suspenders that intersect over his chest before connecting to two similar, albeit smaller buttons on his shoulder pauldrons. Pete also wears a pair of fingerless gauntlets.

The wrist of the gauntlets is light blue with a pale yellow semi-circle on top, while the gloves are periwinkle with a bump on each knuckle. There is a dark blue-green design on the back of each glove, descending from each knuckle to the end of the glove. He was tall, standing at a impressive height of 6'5 or 6'6 to Ichigo's estimate from where he was standing. He was also large, which seems to fit his figure. The only thing Ichigo was wondering was why the hell was he dress in that? He had to get hot in that thing at some point of time.

"What going on?" Donald asked

The large figure laughed, "I sent some of my lackey's inside to see if the master of this here tower as big and tough as they say." He told them. Both Ichigo and Roxas tense up, suddenly getting a bad fib from the figure. "Word is, he's a really powerful sorcerer; which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, doesn't matter how tough he is- once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!" he finished explaining, and for some reason, he still wasn't looking at them. Ichigo was starting to think if he was stupid or something.

All five tense as they heard the word 'Heartless' from the figures mouth. Sora, Donald, and Goofy took a fighting stance, the only ones that didn't ones Ichigo and Roxas. Both boys were still tense and they were glaring at the figure with emotionless eyes.

"Heartless you say?" Ichigo asked his voice as ice.

The large figure shivered for a moment before continuing. "That's right. They're the things that come out of the darkness in folk's hearts. Why, with all those heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I've got me a dept to pay, I'm going to make an army of Heartless, special for her!" He paused for a second, still not even bothering to see who he was talking to. "Aw, why am I talking to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is!" Okay, this dude was officially a dumbass to Ichigo and Roxas.

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy suggested in a firm voice

The figure finally turned around to reveal himself, revealing himself to be a cat-like being. He had four buck teeth with huge eyes that were narrowed in annoyance. It had to be one of the ugliest humanoid cats Ichigo as ever seen.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" The figures eyes widened comically upon seeing them. "Wha... AAAH! It's _you_!" He exclaimed angrily, pointing at both Donald and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Pete?" they said unison

Ichigo, Sora and Roxas just stared at the three.

"What are you two nimrods doing here?" Pete demanded

"What are _you_ doing here?" Donald shot back in annoyance

"You know ol dumbass over here?" Roxas asked, jerking his thumb at Pete who glares angrily for being called a dumbass.

"Who are you calling a dumbass pipsqueak?" Pete asked, pointing a finger at Roxas

"He's calling you one!" Ichigo said, jumping into the argument. Pete paused for a second to stare at Ichigo, he suddenly remembered something before a shiver with down his spine. "You just told us your whole plan without even knowing who you're talking to; and you don't say you're stupid?"

Behind him, Sora, Donald and Goofy laughed, which caused Pete to boil in rage. He absolute hated it when people called him stupid, no matter who it was he just hated it.

"So," Ichigo looked at Goofy. "You said you knew this clown."

Goofy nodded, "Me and Donald sure do! He's been causin' trouble for ages. Queen Minnie banished him to another dimension a long time ago." Goofy scratched his head in wonder. "I wonder how he escaped though."

Pete suddenly laughed and the others looked at him to see a smug look on his face. "You wanna know how, eh?" he asked. "Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world- no, _all_ the worlds are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

Ichigo or Roxas didn't know who the hell this 'Maleficent' character was he was talking about. The way he was talking, was like she was some all powerful dark lord who could control anything she wanted. Both boys were seriously doubt that if the only servant she could find was a dumbass like him. If she was all powerful like he said, she would have way more servants and allies and not just one lackey who seem to can't even tie his shoes right.

"Maleficent, huh..." Sora asked sarcastically, he then began to laugh along with Donald and Goofy. Ichigo and Roxas just looked at the three in confusion; did they know who this clown was talking about?

"What are you laughing at?" Pete demanded. "Why, Maleficent's power is so great-" He was cut off by Donald.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but..."

"She's toast!" Sora finished for him as they grinned at each other

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy told him

"Whaddaya mean?" Pete demanded as Donald chuckled. "You! So you're the ones that defeated Maleficent."

"Well..." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "We might've had something to do with it."

Pete was shaking with rage by now. How could these fools stand there and talk about the woman that save his life from that damn dimension that wench of a Queen put him in? He will not sit by and let them talk about her that way. Not while he was around he wouldn't!

"You three will pay for what you did to her!" Pete shouted in rage. "Heartless Squad! Round Up!" he shouted to the sides of the stairs. Ichigo watch as about nine shadows appeared on either side of the stairs looking directly at Sora, Donald and Goofy. Summoning his keybalde, Sora took a low stance and stood ready; Donald and Goofy summon their weapons that consist of a staff and a shield.

Seeing a fight about to happen, Roxas was about to summon his own keyblades but stop once he felt a hand on his shoulder. He follows the arm to see that Ichigo had stopped him, but he wasn't looking him directly in the eyes.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" He asked, curious on why he was stop.

Ichigo paused for a moment before answering his friend. "I know your itching for a fight, but I want to see how Sora and the others fight."

Roxas nodded and step back; he also wanted to know if Sora and the others could fight. During the small battle they had at the train station, he was too busy handling his own problem to view Sora and the others skill level. He wanted to see if Sora was as good as they say, especially after that Diz bastard kept bragging on him so much. He clenched his fist at just remembering that man, he also was sure that he had met him before the mansion as well. He shook that off, he would worry about that another time, for now he would just sit back and watch the short fight in front of him.

Sora smirked at the heartless before charging forward and before the first heartless in the front could react; he was already cut in half from the waist. Donald followed it up by holding his staff in the air, Ichigo watch as blue energy seems to flow at the tip before he yells something.

"_**Sanda **_(_Thunder_)!" Donald shouted, following a bright yellow flash of light that slammed into one of the Heartless, killing it instantly. Ichigo was amaze at seeing this; it reminded him of that kido spell that Byakuya had use on him in their fight on Sokyoku Hill. He then winced at remembering how painful it was.

Donald seem to not be finish, he followed his attack by pointing his staff at another Heartless who was charging forward. This time, blue energy gathered at the tip of the weird shaped staff, "_**Mo fubuki **_(_Blizzard_)!" A shard of ice shot forward and stabbed the heartless clean through the stomach. It winces before it to vanish a second later.

Goofy slammed his shield into another Heartless before he held his arms out and started to spin at high speeds. "_**Tatsumaki**__ (Tornado_)!" He shouted before twisting toward his two remaining opponents. The speed he was spinning at seems to draw enemies in until they were in at hit by multiple fast hits that destroyed them instantly. Goofy stopped spinning and looked at his handy work; he held his hand on his head and laughed.

Sora jumped up and twisted his body in mid-air, keyblade following with deadly accrues. The Heartless didn't have time to dodge as the keyblade cut it clean in half, it screeched before it vanished. Seeing its comrade beating so easily, the last Heartless launched at Sora, jumping in the air coming down with its claws bare. Looking up into the air, Sora grin and pointed his keyblade directly towards it. A white light glowed at its tip before it fired a small beam of energy that slammed into the Heartless, killing it instantly.

Seeing his minions were defeated so easily, Pete became furious. "You just wait! nobody, and I mean nobody, messes-" he was cut off as he felt two fist slammed into his stomach, a 'huff' noise blasted from his mouth before he slammed into the castle's wall.

Pete groan from his spot on the ground, the armor he was wearing seem to have not protected him at all. He didn't even see the two blows coming until he was hit, and by that time he couldn't do anything to stop it. He growled and tried to pick himself up from the ground, but two feet slammed into his stomach, keeping him on the ground and moaning in pain. He looked up to see both Ichigo and Roxas standing over him with smirks on their faces and their arms cross over their chest.

"I'm going to get you two for this!" Pete swore, "Nobody messes with the mighty Pete!" He shouted at them angrily

Both boys raised an eyebrow at the huge cat's threat; they both looked at each other for a second before nodded. Pete looked at them to in curiously, wondering what the two had just plan without speaking a word. Whatever they had planned, it didn't sound too good for Pete which causes him to gulp in fear.

"Here's the deal cat." Ichigo said, taking his foot off of Pete's chest. "You tell us who's in this castle and we want beat the hell out of you."

Pete growled at being call a cat and not his name. "My name is Pete you nimrod! And I'm not telling you nothing!" he shouted, but gulp once he saw the evil grins on the two boys faces.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said in a mocking tone. "But that wasn't the right answer we wanted."

Pete suddenly felt some grab his ankle; he looked to see that Ichigo was now dragging him to where the end of the small island was. Fear started to flash over Pete's face, he quickly turn and tried hard to pull himself away, but Ichigo's strength seem to be far above his. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched from a far with large sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"What do you think they're going to do to him?" Goofy asked

Sora shrugged his shoulders, and lifted his keyblade. "I really don't know Goofy, but since we only met those two a while ago. I've learn not to question what crazy thing those two are going to do."

Donald shook his head in agreement to that.

Stopping on the ledge, Ichigo lifted Pete up and hovered him over the edge. Pete looked down in fear at the endless drop that seems to go on forever. Those two couldn't just drop him could they? They just couldn't do it! He still had an army of Heartless to build for Maleficent when she returns. He couldn't die just yet! He looked over toward Ichigo and Roxas to see that they still had the same grins on their faces.

"AAHHHHAAHH! Let me go!" Pete screamed in fear. He started to thrashed wildly around, but Ichigo weaken grip causes him to stop.

"Now, since we got your undivided attention." Ichigo said in a mocking tone. "You're going to answer every one of our questions, if you don't," he loosen his grip a bit to get his point across. "I might just suddenly lose my grip on you."

"OK! JUST DON'T DROP ME!" Pete shouted quickly, the fear all in his voice.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Roxas demanded, "A written invitation? Tell us who's living in this tower."

"The person that lives in the castle is old Yen Sid," He answered them. Ichigo and Roxas looked at each other in confusion. Who was this Yen Sid person? "Course he's probably a Heartless by now."

"Did you say Master Yen Sid lives _here_?"

Both looked back to see Donald looking at Pete in shock, a second later he dashed toward the large doors of the tower and pushed them open before running inside. Ichigo, Roxas, and Sora looked in confusion before shrugging their shoulders.

Seeing their unknown looks, Goofy took this chance to explain. "Master Yen Sid is the King's teacher," he explained for them. They nodded their heads to that, if this Yen Sid was the King's teacher, he had to be powerful.

"Wow, sounds powerful!" Sora remarked as he and Goofy ran after Donald. Both Ichigo and Roxas stared at the two as they went in the tower before looking back at the fearful Pete.

"Well, I guess you're able to leave here." Ichigo said, dropping the large cat onto the ground. He and Roxas proceed to follow after the others, "Make sure not to cause any trouble you stupid cat."

Pete began jumping around in a temper tantrum after being ignored and humiliated by some brats.

_Yen Sid's Castle..._

"So this is Yen Sid's castle." Ichigo acknowledge, looking around. He could see a staircase that lead up in a circle until in lead straight into a white portal. Ichigo sweat drop at seeing this and thought they there was going to have another fight they were going to have to deal with.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in awe at the huge magical tower. "Master Yen Sid lives at the top," Donald told them. They nodded at the logic before proceeding up the stairs; it didn't take them long as they all entered into the portal. A flash of light cover their vision but vanish just a quickly as it came.

Ichigo open his eyes and looked straight ahead to see more of those shadow Heartless and some new ones. These were dress in blue jumpsuit with a black heart with red outline in the middle of their chest. Their faces were covered in armor that only shown their yellow eyes and they kept jumping and twitching constantly. Both Sora the others got ready for a fight, but stop mid-step as a orange and black blur shot passed them at insane speeds.

"_**Gestuga Ken!**_" Ichigo roared, and slammed his fist into the first Heartless that was stupid enough to get in his way. The deadly blue beam of energy tore through the Heartless and everything that was on its side and behind it. A small explosion occurred and after a few seconds after the smoke clear, they looked to see that Ichigo's attack had tore a huge hole where the door use to be.

Roxas sweat dropped, "You really need to learn how to control your anger Ichigo."

Ichigo snorted, "Just really getting tired of seeing those little bastards where everywhere we go. There just too damn annoy!"

Donald was also getting fed up at seeing so many Heartless. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless!" he complained. "Things haven't changed one bit!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job then." Goofy said, trying to be optimistic.

"So... the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked, looking disappointed.

"There's nothing you can do about it but move forward." The three looked over to see Ichigo and Roxas waiting for them. "Let's go you three; we still have to go see this Yen Sid person."

Sora smiled before nodded, he ran to catch up with the two followed by Donald and Goofy. They went through a couple of more doors and portals until they came upon the final portal. This one was different from the others they passed, other than being white like the others this one was pink. They looked at one another before nodded and entering it, once the light faded, Ichigo found himself inside of a office with two huge window behind a desk.

Sitting in the desk chair was a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He was wearing a blue pointed hat that sat on stop of his head. The hat is blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wears long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The inside of his robes are dark red from the spot where Ichigo could see. The white of his eyes are quite large in comparison to his small pupils, something that is further highlighted by the fact that the old man did not seem to blink at all to Ichigo.

Donald and Goofy saluted the old man before bowing, "Master Yen Sid." Donald greeted, voice filled with pride. "It's an honor."

"Hey there!" Sora acknowledged the wizard with a wave. Both Roxas and Ichigo followed his lead and waved as well.

Goofy appalled at their informality but Donald on the other hand looked angry. "Sora! Roxas Ichigo! Show some respect!" Donald demanded. He quickly pulled both Sora and Roxas into a kneeling position before they were even able to react. He looked over toward Ichigo to do the same thing, but a fist slamming into his head by the orange haired teen stopped him.

Yen Sid chuckled at this, "I see you hate formalities just like my father said you would."

Ichigo looked confused at this, he never thing he met the old man's father before or did he? "I met your father once?" he asked

Yen Sid waved, "That will be explained another time." He told him, "So, you are Sora and Kurosaki Ichigo." he confirmed, "Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

Goofy nodded. "Yes we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes... the King has been quite busy of late." He muttered. "Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you five falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared for the enemies you will face."

Sora blinked, "You mean... we have to go on _another_ quest?" He asked a bit irritated. "I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

The old sorcerer nodded. "Yes, I know. However, everything in your journey Sora is connected. Whether you'll return alone or with your friend, and whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you Sora."

"I'm... the key?" Sora repeated softly, pointing at himself. He held his hand out as the keyblade appeared in a flash of light.

The old wizard nodded. "You are the key that will open the Door to light." Sora nodded along with Donald and Goofy as well. Ichigo just sighed; he was really getting tired of all these damn riddles everyone was talking in.

Yen Sid chuckled at Ichigo's expression. "Not to worry, Ichigo. You will understand completely why you were chosen soon enough." With a wave of his hand, a book appeared floating over the desk. "This book contains valuable knowledge that you will need on your journey. Study it carefully." The book floated side of the desk and opened up. "Once you are ready, we will discuss the enemies that you will surely confront." They nodded and began to read.

_"The Beginning"_

_Each journey gives rise to change encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was... for all the answers are within._

Ichigo paused for a moment to think about what he just read. The Beginning of a journey which would lead you down the path of darkness or light. He understood that at least, but what about ones that are both light and dark? He and Roxas are the definition of what that is. So what about their situation? It didn't explain one thing about what their path would lead. He looked over toward Roxas to see him looking at him with the same expression as well. They both nodded to one another before turning their gaze back toward the book.

_"Interlude"_

_A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between." What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps... for there all confusion._

Roxas looked at the section in wonder, what the book explains was what he was dealing with. These pass memories he's been dealing with every since he gain the keyblade that day. But in every last memory he's had, he's been seeing a blue eyed black haired girl screaming she loved him. What or who was she? And why no matter how hard he tried, couldn't remember a single think about her. He shook his head, before he continued reading along with the others.

_"The Future Story"_

_Will the day come that this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over... and everything will begin._

"But wait a sec..." Sora started. "Why are the heartless still running around?"

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that," Yen Sid assured them. "However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. So long as darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

Ichigo and Roxas nodded their heads but Sora, Donald, and Goofy slunked their heads. Suddenly, Goofy looked up with a smile on his face. "Gawrsh, that must mean... if everyone's hearts were full of light, the Heartless'd ya disappear!" He said. Sora and Donald nodded in agreement with smile on their faces.

"That's impossible!"

Sora looked behind him to see both Ichigo and Roxas with frowns on their faces. "What do you mean it's impossible?"

"It's impossible Sora because everyone as darkness in their hearts!" Ichigo told him

"That's not true!" Sora protested

"STOP ACTING LIKE A KID!" Ichigo snapped, causing Sora to step back. "You may try and denie it, but everyone as darkness in their hearts. It may be small where no one can detect it, but its still there no matter how much you want to denie it."

'_It's true!' _Sora said to himself. He knew no matter how much he wanted to denie it that everyone as darkness in their hearts. His friend Riku was a prime example of that! He just wishes that it wasn't true. He himself one time turn into a Heartless to help save Kairi, so he couldn't denie and say that he didn't have darkness either.

"Sorry Ichigo." Sora apologies, feeling quite stupid.

Ichigo smirked, and ruffed Sora's hair. "Don't worry about it Sora, you just made a mistake that's all. Don't worry; you're not the only one that made those mistakes."

Sora removed Ichigo's hand from his head and glared at him before smiling. "Your right!"

"Ichigo!" Said boy turn to see Yen Sid looking at him seriously which confused him. "You speak about darkness like you have it in your heart."

"I do!" Ichigo answered him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at him with wide eyes.

Yen Sid nodded, "How did you obtain it?" he asked

"Have you heard of Hollow's?"

Yen Sid nodded, but Roxas, Sora, Donald and Goofy looked confused. They were lost at what the two were talking about. What was this hollow he was talking about?

Seeing their confusion, Yen Sid began to explain. "You know where Heartless are born from right?"

Sora nodded to this, "Yeah, they come from the darkness that's within every heart."

"Good Sora, but unlike Heartless, Hollow's are a race of creatures which are born from human souls, who for various reasons, do not cross over." He told them. Sora and the others looked at him with wide frightful eyes.

"You mean... their born from our souls?" Sora asked in shock

Yen Sid nodded, "Yes, they are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans." This time, they looked disgusted.

"How do you kill them?" Roxas asked

"They are usually killed by splitting their mask and head in two, but most wounds that would be fatal for a human will effectively dispatch them. When this is done by a Shinigami's Zanpakuto or in your case a keyblade, the hollow is not truly killed; its spirit is purified of the sins it committed as a hollow.-" he was cut off by Sora

"Wait! What is a Shinigami? And a Zanpakuto?" The confused brown haired boy asked. He wasn't the only one that was confused; Roxas, Donald and Goofy were in the same boot.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to explain what those two are." Yen Sid told them, "A shinigami are guardian of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. Namely, they are "balancers." They exterminate Hollows who did evil in the worlds of the living; they ensure the safe crossing of the souls-the Pluses who have lost their way after death- by giving them a soul funeral."

Roxas nodded to this, "So their similar to what Keyblade wielders."

Yen Sid nodded, "Yes they are Roxas, they just kill different things but in similar causes."

"It does make sense now," Sora said. Goofy and Donald nodded as well as him. "But what is a Zanpakuto?"

Yen Sid smiled and held his hand, "This is a Zanpakuto Sora." A flash of white light appeared in his had, a second later as it vanished. Sora and the others could see that what laid in his hands was a katana in a blue sheath.

"_That's _a Zanpakuto?" Sora asked, he scratched the back of his head in confusion. It only looked like a regular sword! What was so special about it?

"How do you have a Zanpakuto?"

Roxas, Sora and the others turn to see Ichigo looking at Yen Sid with a shock look on his face. They looked at him in confusion, what was wrong with him all of a sudden?

"Do you know what a Zanpakuto is Ichigo?" Yen Sid asked

Ichigo nodded, "Yes I do know what they are! I have one myself actually."

Yen Sid looked him over but did not see one on him. "I do not see it my boy, where is it?" her asked

Ichigo looked down at himself to see that he was still in his Crescent Tsuki Kiba form. He looked up and blushed a bit, "Sorry about that, just wait for a second." He closes his eyes and the other watched as he let loose a breath like he was cooling himself down. Suddenly, a blue aura covered his body, covering him from their view.

Sora jumped back a bit, "Wow! What's happening to him?" he asked

"I do not know Sora!" Donald answered him true fully. All he knows was that he could suddenly fill a powerful aura that filled the room.

The blue aura of power faded from view and they could now see that Ichigo was standing looking much different before. His hair was shorter, probably reaching just above his shoulders a bit and his bangs cover his eyebrows and eyes a bit. The top part of his cloths was gone, the only think that was still there was the bottom half. He was well-built and had a huge 'x' shape scar on his chest that made Sora wince. He also seem to have black tattoo's that were around his wrist, and ankles.

A black and white outline guard hat was around his neck, and brown sandal and white socks. But the thing that shocked Sora, Donald, and Goofy the most was the huge trench knife he had leaning on his shoulders. It has a sliver hilt with gray-wrappings and a short length of chain at it's base. The blade was huge, one of the biggest Sora and the others had ever seen, it was curving inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife. All in all, the huge blade was badass to all of them.

Yen Sid himself stared at Ichigo in amazement. He did not know that the young man before him was a shinigami. He also had never seen before in his life a zanpakuto of that sides, it was one of the biggest ones he seen. He then smirked a bit; this just made his job a whole lot easier than it already was.

"Wow..." Sora was still amazed at seeing the huge blade before him. "That's cool!"

Ichigo smirked; it got that same reaction every time someone saw Zangetsu for the first time. "I know Sora." He looked over toward Yen Sid, "How did you obtain a zanpakuto old man? Are you a shinigami as well?"

Donald and Goofy gasped at Ichigo disrespect. But Yen Sid only laughed at it, "Yes Ichigo! I'm a shinigami just like you are."

Ichigo and the others stared at him in amazement.

"But how?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"I was born a shinigami." Yen Sid said, "But where I got my powers from was from my parents."

"You said I knew your father," Ichigo said. "How do I know him?"

Yen Sid smirked at him which gave Ichigo a very bad feeling all of a sudden. "My father is the founder of the Shinigami Academy and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open so fast the others that they would roll completely out. "THAT'S YOUR FATHER!" He shouted in shock. "I can't believe that you're his son."

Yen Sid chuckled, "It may come at a surprise but he is my father."

"Hello," Ichigo and Yen Sid shot their gaze at Sora. "Who is that?"

"He's the most powerful shinigami and the oldest at that." Yen Sid answered him, "He's also one of the co-creators of the Keyblade."

"WHAT!"

All of them stared at him in shock! His father was the man who created the keyblade. How old could he be to have created them? Ichigo was shocked himself that the old man could create the keyblade. But he wouldn't put it pass the old man, he is the creator of many things in Soul Society as it is already.

"Wow.." Sora said in shock. "He must be pretty powerful."

Ichigo snorted at that, "Just letting you know Sora. You and me would last that long in a fight against him if he really took us seriously." If he was still in his Dangai state he could probably go head to head with the old man. But even with that, he still didn't know if he could win.

Sora gulps at that before chuckling nervously. He made a mentally note that if he ever meet the old man to never get on the old man's bad side _ever_. "I'll be sure to do that." he said with a nervous chuckle.

"A zanpakuto and a Keyblade are very similar," Yen Sid explain to them. "Centuries ago, the Keyblade was born form a Zanpakuto."

"That amazing!" Donald muttered. Learning the history of a keyblade was non short of amazing and prideful to him.

Yen Sid nodded, "A Zanpakuto is a weapon or soul cutter as its other name that is use by shinigami. Unlike Keyblades, they are born within a shinigami's soul and only can be used by that said user. Because they are part of their owner's soul, a Zanpakuto cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if it is broken. They are also living beings that live within their wielders soul when born."

Sora and the others, not including Ichigo nodded to this, still amazed at this. They never would have thought that they had another weapon that was even more powerful then the keyblade itself. They looked at Ichigo and wonder if all zanpakuto's came like is, but then looked over towards Yen Sid that confirmed that it didn't

"Well, does ever zanpakuto come like yours and Ichigo's?" Roxas asked

Yen Sid shook his head, "No! A zanpakuto's shape will resemble a sword of any kind. They change form once the shinigami learn the name of it," He explained to them

"What happen when a shinigami learn its name?" Donald asked

"Depending upon the wielder's ability to communicate with and control their Zanpakuto's spirit, a Zanpakuto can manifest itself in two additional forms and revert to a sealed state. These two forms, known as Shikai and Bankai, are akin to "upgrades" for the Zanpakuto, giving it abilities far beyond that of its simple use as a sword. Shinigami usually carry their Zanpakuto in the sealed state and activate the released forms as necessary." Yen Sid explained

"What are Shikai and Bankai, Master?" Goofy asked

"All Zanpakuto have two levels of release. The first one is _**Shikai **_(_Initial release_) and the second and final is _**Bankai**_ (Final_ Release_). The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakuto. They also vary according to the wielder's strength and training." Yen Sid explained. Goofy and the others nodded in understanding.

"If that's true, did you learn both already Master?" Goofy asked in wonder. The others were also wondering the same thing.

Yen Sid smiled, "Yes Goofy! I have mastered both Shikai and Bankai." he told them, he then looked over toward Ichigo. "Have you as well my boy?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah I unlocked both already. But my zanpakuto is always in its Shikai state because of my large amounts of reaitsu."

Yen Sid nodded before vanishing his zanpakuto in a flash of light. "Now that that's finish, lets speak of the enemies you will encounter." he said. With a wave of his hand, a beam of light appeared on the floor next to them. An image of Donald appeared, making the real said duck jump in surprise. The image then suddenly transformed into a Shadow Heartless. "If one such as you Donald yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this."

"Aww..." Donald sighed, annoyed at being used as an example.

"The Heartless are always and ever seeking to capture new hearts." Yen Sid told them. "Never let your guard down! Now then..." He waved his hand once more and an image of a slivery creature appeared next to the Heartless. Both Ichigo and Roxas eyes narrowed at seeing it. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." The Heartless image faded away. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... a spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence- for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. They may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!" he told them. Sora, Donald and Goofy were wide eye, but Ichigo and Roxas were glaring at him.

"Nobodies..." Sora whispered. "They don't exist..." Suddenly two more Nobodies appeared next to the original.

"But do not believe that all Nobodies are like this." Yen Sid smile, he looked at Roxas who was now looking at him with shocked eyes. "They are some that do have feelings and maybe even hearts has well."

Roxas hand instantly went to his chest, if what Master Yen Sid said was true. Then he too could have a heart, he felt joy from that. But maybe over this journey at learning of his memories, he will finally find his own heart someday. He looked up at Ichigo to see him smirking at him; he could tell that Ichigo felt happy for both him and Namine. Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded, understanding what the old master was telling them.

"Now then... the beings see before you are known as a Dusk." Yen Sid told them. "They are the most common form of nobody. The nobodies can plan, while the Heartless act on instinct. They are a much more dangerous force, and they will all try to do you harm. They are just like Hollow's but a Hollow's act on instinct as well, making them far more dangerous because they can also plan as well." The images of the Dusks turned into three hooded figures. "Now these powerful Nobodies form a group called Organization XII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

They all suddenly heard a growl and looked behind them to see Ichigo glaring at the three hooded figures. He had a enrage look in his eyes and Sora could swear he could see Ichigo's eyes bleeding black. Yen Sid saw this as well and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Do you know who this is Ichigo?" Yen Sid asked

Ichigo nodded, the glare still edge on his face. "Yeah, I know who these damn bastards are. They call themselves Organization XII! They came to my world and kidnapped my sisters." The blackness in his eyes increased. "I swear when I found those bastards, they will be nothing left of those them in this universe or any world at that."

The way he said that threat made Sora, Donald, and Goofy shivered. Ichigo was really on keeping his promise about wiping every member of the Organization out. Sora could feel his pain; he too felt the same anger when he found out that Kairi was kidnapped by Ansem.

"Did you fight any of them?" Yen Sid asked

Ichigo nodded, "I fought three of them at the same time while the other two held my sisters capture." He then scowled himself, "If I didn't act to arrogant and used my Bankai. Then maybe my sisters wouldn't have been kidnapped."

'_So that's why.'_ Roxas looked at his friend in sadness. So both of them had things they didn't want to share with each other. He will make sure to help Ichigo to find his sister and wipe those Organization bastards out for what they done.

"It seems that Organization XII is working toward a goal, what that goal is I do not know..." Yen Sid said, holding his head at the last part. The images disappeared, breaking them out of their train of thoughts. "Now then, let's talk about your part in this journey Ichigo."

Donald looked at Ichigo, who turned face, the wizard. "Yeah, why are you here?"

Ichigo glared at him, "Who asked you talking duck? Why don't you go do something useful and go quack like a duck suppose to."

Donald glared at Ichigo for the insult, while the other chuckled. Hearing them, Donald turn to face them, "That's not FUNNY!" He protested.

"Well, to me it is." Roxas said between chuckles

"You have three duties that you must fulfill. You must protect the Seven Princesses of Hearts, and defeat whatever comes out of the door if both the Door to Light and Door to Darkness is open at the same time." Yen Sid told him, "And last is to find those who are lost..."

"Those... you mean there are other's lock in the Darkness?" Ichigo asked him

The old wizard/shinigami nodded. "Ones who is lost in darkness, ones who have been consumed by it, and ones who must have their heart returned to them." Yen Sid hinted. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Roxas just looked between the two in confusion. "You must choose to go with them, Ichigo or go on your own journey. And try to find what you are looking for." Ichigo nodded, "The King has sensed the dangers, form the Realm of Darkness keyblade, and journeyed forth to fight it. He went out, traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless while trying to solve the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XII."

"Then the first thing we need to do is find him!" Sora figured. "He should know where Riku is, too. They were together when we closed the Door to Darkness. I mean, after we defeated Ansem."

Yen Sid nodded and gestured them to the door beside them. "You'll need some new traveling clothes. Those... look a bit small on you Sora." He said. Sora looked over himself over, finding his clothes indeed were too small. "Through that door, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll make you new clothes."

'_He has fucking fairies living with him! What else doesn't he have in this damn tower of is?'_ Ichigo wonder, groaning to himself. Some might thing he should be use to it now, but he still wasn't because new things just kept popping up.

"Yep, you are growing fast, Sora." Goofy said with a chuckle

Ichigo snorted, "I know your nu-"

"SHUT UP ICHIGO!"

Ichigo laughed and enter into the room where Yen Sid directed them followed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The only one that stayed behind was Roxas who had his gaze locked on the old wizards back.

"Why didn't you tell Sora, Donald, and Goofy that I was a Nobody?" Roxas asked

"Because it wasn't I who is suppose to tell them." Yen Sid answered him. "You may not worry Roxas; I do not care if you're a Nobody. Just make sure to choose the path you wish to follow, and follow it all the way through with both your heart and soul."

Roxas smiled and nodded, before racing off to catch up with the others. Yen Sid smiled at him before turning his gaze back out the window, thinking about the many things that will come.

_Fairies Room..._

Roxas entered the room to see Ichigo and the other staring at three fairies that were constantly talking to one another. He walked forward and stopped next to the others to get a closer look at them. They were closely around the same height and were floating in the air. He looked over toward Ichigo to see the orange haired teen looking at the three in amazement. He sweat dropped at that.

Roxas took a step forward and cleared his throat. It caught the fairies attention and made them turn to face them. "Um... are you three the fairies that Master Yen Sid told us about?" he asked them

The red one step forward, "Why, yes we are young man." She replied. She seems to be in between the other two in terms of weight and dresses in a red dress and cape, with a gold skirt under the dress with gold cuffs. Her cape is secured by a rectangular, gold broach. Her wings are small, triangular, and have a faint, red tint. Her hat is also red, and cloth wrapped around in gold. "My name is Flora and these are my sisters, Fauna and Merryweather."

Fauna is the thinnest of the group, and wears a green cape, a lighter green dress, and an even lighter green skirt under the dress. She fastens her cape with a triangular, green broach. Her hat is green and the cloth wrapped around it is pale green. Her wings are small, triangular, and have a faint green tint.

Merryweather is the most heavy-set of the three, and dresses in a dark blue cape, a blue dress, and a light blue skirt under the dress. Her cape is secured by a blue, circular broach. Her hat is blue and wrapped in a light blue cloth. Each sister had huge smiles on their faces as their stared at the five before them.

"You five must be Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ichigo, and Roxas." As she said this, she bowed to them in greeting.

"If you came for some new clothes, you've come to the right place," Merryweather said as she and Flora floated over to them.

"I'll do the designing," Fauna said cheerfully

Flora and Merryweather walked over to Sora. Fauna used her wand, which made Sora's clothes turn green, to the others and Sora's amazement. "Oh! That will never do," Merryweather said. She then also used her wand to change Sora's outfit blue.

"Now girls!" Flora said and did the same thing as her sisters, turning Sora's outfit red this time. They began squabbling as they fought over whose color would look better on Sora.

Ichigo along with Roxas and Sora were getting irritated. "Would you three just _decide_?" They cried in unison.

The three fairies chuckled nervously at that. "Alright girls, and no more squabbling." The three fairies waved their wands and the three beams of colored light slammed into Sora. When they made contact with his clothes, a bright flash of light appeared; making the others shut their eyes.

When the light died down, they opened them to look at Sora's new set of clothes. Ichigo nodded his head in improvement. "Much better than those tight clothes you had on."

Sora's outfit had considerably changed it now as a black and silver outfit, baggy shorts and smaller sets of shoes that were colored yellow and black. It as many zippers and extra leggings but still retains his crown necklace. On each pants leg, he as huge red pockets with black 'x' marks on the top and held onto his pants by yellow straps. All in all, it was way better than is first outfit he was wearing in both Ichigo and Roxas point of view.

"Oh my!" Flora said in awe as Sora looked over his clothes, also in awe.

"What a charming outfit!" Merryweather complimented

"Looks good man." Roxas said with a smirk. Flora then turns to Ichigo

"Would you like us to give you a new outfit as well, Roxas?" She asked catching the others attention.

Roxas looked himself over, to see all the holes and tear marks he received in battle before arriving at the tower. He chuckled, "If you don't mind that is."

"It's no trouble lad!" Merryweather said. Her and her sister all through similar beams of light towards Roxas causing a bright light. Once the light faded Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at Roxas new outfit in awe. Ichigo whistled, impressed at what he sees.

Roxas is now wearing a midnight black short-sleeved shirt under a dark sliver-blue long sleeve hood jacket. On the back of the jacket, Oblivion and Oathkeeper were cross in a 'x' shape fashion with a heart just in the middle. He had long baggy short pants they were held up by two black belts in another 'x' shaped fashion. Same colored high top shoes as his cloths, and they were small and very similar to some that were in Ichigo's world. Fingerless gloves that match is outfit as well, Roxas removed the hood that covered most of his face and stared at his cloths in awe.

"Damn! Now I really like those." Ichigo complimented, impressed at what he saw.

Sora held his head down in disappointment. "Aww man! Why couldn't my cloths be like that?"

Roxas chuckled, "Tough luck man."

"Step forward Ichigo, your next to change into some new cloths." Fauna said, all three sisters blushed at seeing Ichigo's well muscular chest.

"Okay girls! The last one." Three beams shot towards Ichigo creating a bright light. Once it died down, the other looked in awe and Sora held his head down even more.

Ichigo looked down at his cloths and nodded his head, a smirk adored his face. Gone was his shinigami shihakusho, he now wore cloths similar to Roxas, only a bit different. Unlike Roxas dark sliver-blue color, his was all black with blood red out lining. He wore a blood red muscle shirt that showed a bit of his muscular chest and shoulders. He still had the neck guard and 'x' shaped guards that protected him, but they were now blood red and black.

He wore baggy jeans that were held up by to blood red belts in a 'x' shaped fashion, his shoes were also black with blood red lining. His rosary strap was inside of his jacket, that just like Roxas, stopped at his waist with long-sleeves and s large enough hood to cover his whole face from view. On his back, Zangetsu was strapped in white bandages, and if they looked closely, they could see a large red crescent moon on the back of the jacket. Fingerless black and blood red gloves that had red crescent moons on the top of them. The others just looked at him in awe, very impressed at what they saw.

"Nice, Ichigo!" Roxas said with a smirk

"Yeah! You look really good in those cloths." Merryweather complimented him

Ichigo nodded the smirk still on his face. "I like them a lot!" He turn toward the three fairies and bowed. Seeing this, Sora and Roxas followed his example. "Thank you very much for the cloths!" The three said unison.

The three fairies giggled, "It's no problem you three! We enjoyed helping you."

"Oh, and before we forget, Sora and Roxas can you come over here for a second?" Fauna asked the two. The two looked at each other before nodding and walking forward.

"Now these aren't ordinary clothes you two are wearing. They will repair themselves after a battle you'll have face, you two." Flora informed the two. Both she and Merryweather waved their wands, which made two yellow orbs appear in front of them. "Now touch the orbs, you two." Sora and Roxas paused for a second before grabbing the two orbs.

"And watch what happens!" Merryweather finished. The two waited for a moment before both of their outfits burst into a shower of light. When the light died down, their outfits were now a bright red. Another thing was that both boys had another keyblade in their left hands. Sora had a blue sea like keyblade that curved into a circle at the end and held a circle like star in the middle.

Roxas, in his right hand was Oblivion, but in his left was a long sliver keyblade. It was long and heavy like, but Roxas seem to be able to hold it with no problem. The guard was a dark grey, and the tip was long a curved like a blade and two others, but still represented like a key. Both Roxas and Sora looked over themselves, and nodded in approval.

"Alright!" Sora said in excitement at seeing the second keyblade. He then turns to look at Roxas with a smug grin. "I can use two keyblades like you now!"

Flora turned toward Roxas in shock, "Is it true, dear." She asked him. Roxas nodded his head, "You truly are something special, dear." She said shaking her head.

Roxas smirked, "Thanks!"

"This journey will be twice as difficult as your last." Merryweather warned them, causing Sora, Donald and Goofy to slump over.

"Your garments also have other powers," Flora told Sora and Roxas. "But you'll have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey." She looked at Ichigo, "We thought that sense you already had your zanpakuto, that you didn't need this. Your cloths though could still repair themselves though." Ichigo nodded to her in thanks

Sora nodded, still grinning over his new powers. "Okay, I'll do my best!" He said happily as his clothes reverted back to normal. "And thanks a lot!"

Roxas smirked at them, his own cloths fading to their original color. "We'll make sure we do that."

"Oh, and there's something else for you!" Fauna remembered suddenly, "From Master Yen Sid."

Donald looked on in excitement; he looked at Goofy to see he had the same look in his eyes. "Oh boy!" They shouted in unison.

"Let's go see what the old man wants." Ichigo said, still smirking.

Donald shot the orange haired teen a annoyed look. "Show some respect!"

"Kiss my ass!"

_Yen Sid's Office..._

The five walked back into the office to see Yen Sid staring out of a window. In the next window, they spotted a large orange and yellow ship floating outside the second window. Ichigo looked at the thing in confusion; he had never seen a ship like that before in his life. He really wonders what the hell it was for. Yen Sid spotted them and gestured them over toward the front of his desk.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed, catching sight of the ship. "It's the Gummi Ship!"

"Sweet!" Sora cheered. "You guys ready to go?" He looked back to see Donald and Goofy nod to him.

"Now, just a moment you three!" The old wizard/shinigami interrupted them, making them fall over. "Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." He told them as they pick themselves up

"Then, how do we get around to other worlds?" Donald asked

"Do not fear." Yen Sid said. "If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the keyblade will serve as your guides. When a beam of light radiates from the keyblades, return to the Gummi Ship." He told them which they nodded to. Ichigo and Roxas just looked confused. "Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts.

"And our souls." Ichigo interrupted causing Yen Sid to smile and nod.

"You are right Ichigo, are hearts and souls." Yen Sid said

Sora nodded, "Got it!"

"But be warned!" Yen Sid said. "As you proceed... The Heartless and Nobodies will be using their own paths; Corridors of Darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between worlds."

"Hey!" Donald complained. "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair duck!" Ichigo told him which Donald glared at him for. "Get over there and go get in the damn ship!"

"Go forth, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting!" Yen Sid instructed them

Sora, Donald and Goofy snapped to attention. "Master Yen Sid!" Donald started

"We sure do appreciate the help." Goofy finished as he saluted him, before running after Sora and Donald. The only ones left are Ichigo, Roxas and Yen Sid

"Are you going to travel with Sora and the others you two?" Yen Sid asked

Ichigo smirked, "We'll go with them to one world then go are on ways next." He looked at Roxas who was also smirking. "We have our own journey we want to travel and our own destiny to complete."

Yen Sid nodded, "That's your decision. Now go forth you two and be careful out there."

Ichigo and Roxas waved to him, "Don't have to worry old man! We can take care of ourselves."

Yed Sid laughed and watched the two jumps into the ship, he watch carefully as they took off into the sky above. He hopes those five will be safe and careful on their journey. He then smirked at the two he just finished meeting, the worlds they visited will be in for a hell of a ride dealing with them.

_Fairies Room..._

"WHAT'S THAT?" Merryweather shouted as the three fairies looked out the window. A black crow cawed at them before he flew toward them with a black cloak in its claws. The crow let go of the cloak and flew back out of the window, leaving the cloak behind.

The three fairies looked at the cloak. To them, it looked oddly familiar. "Have we seen this before?" Fauna asked, staring at the black cloak.

"It does look awfully familiar," Flora said and study the cloak more closely

Merryweather gasped as she remembered somethin, "Malefi-" She began but stopped herself before she was able to finish

"No, no, we mustn't remember her name," Flora told her sister. "Oh dear..."

"She sure was a mean old witch," Merryweather said then held her head. Memories started to flow into each sister's head. "Oh, no! The memories are coming back! What do we do? Oh, what do we do?"

The cloak began to move and rise into the air. The fairies became worried as they looked on. "We must tell Master Yen Sid," Fauna said to the others

"Yes, that's what we must do!" Flora said in agreement. She and Fauna ran to the door and disappeared in sparkly light of their colors.

Merryweather was left behind, watching in horror as the cloak continued to rise and took form of a being her and her sisters never wanted to see again. "Maleficent!" She cried in fear before running to the door and disappearing in the same fashion as her sisters.

Fair and green-skinned, Maleficent's shining, yellow eyes are heavy shadowed with violet make-up and her lips are painted red. This dark witch's head is topped with a black-horned headdress and she wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flare edges. Along with these other physical descriptions and the fin-like spikes on the sides of her neck further towards something.

The spike along with the collar of her robe creates an upside-down pentagram. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip through which she casts her spells. On her ring finger, she wore a golden ring with a circular black stone in it. Maleficent looks around before she reels her head back and laugh

"I'm back!" She said joyfully, evil intent edge in every word. "I'm finally back!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter 8**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Tell me how you like Ichigo and Roxas's new outfits! I want to know if I did them well. Only one chapter for this arc left! Then the new one begins.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts; they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and the satisfaction to see I can do really well at a crossover between these two.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxKairixNaminexAqua

_**Rating:**_ T in the beginning and may turn to M later on in the story.

_**Summary: **_Yes! Finally the last chapter of this arc. Thanks to everyone that as review and help me out through this. It's really helpful to know that others enjoy this! It helps me to keep on writing. Well the final chapter arc and the last world where Ichigo will depart with Sora and the gang.

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Destiny Hearts**_

Roxas was grinning nonstop as he watched the stars by in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship. He had never seen nothing like this in his life before! Just seeing so many stars pass by the window of the cockpit was simply amazing. The things he had remembered studying in science class was always boring and dull to him, but seeing things like this up close, he regretted ever calling everything in science class boring. He continued watching the things outside his window, grinning like a idiot each time the Gummi Ship would pass a star. He suddenly heard someone chuckling, he turn around to see Ichigo smirking at him.

"I see your having a lot of fun." Ichigo said, the smirk still on his face

Roxas blushed and retook his seat carefully, glaring at Ichigo. "It's that I never seen anything like this before."

Ichigo smiled at him, "I'm not blaming you man! Seeing things like this is amazing."

Roxas nodded, "I know right? I never thought that I would be able to see something like this before in my life."

"You're not the only one man."

"I know right," Both boys turn to see it was Sora talking to them. "I thought the same when I first started, it never gets old though."

"Glad you're enjoyin the view you two." Goofy said from his seat. Donald nodded as well with a smile on his face.

"So Ichigo." Sora called out

Ichigo turn to face him, "What is it Sora?"

Sora paused for a second; thinking about how he was going to asks this. He knew that Ichigo was a shinigami and all and that just like him he had a destiny to fulfill to the worlds. But all that did it make him a Keyblade Master just like him? He was wondering the same thing for Roxas as well. It would be kind of cool to have other Keyblade Master instead of him being the only one out there, other than the King. But he wanted people to be around his age, and human at that.

"Hey Sora! What it is that you wanted?"

Sora snapped out his thought and looked over towards Ichigo to see him looking at him with a annoyed expression on his face. He scratched the back of his head before chuckling nervously.

"Sorry about that Ichigo," He apologized. "I was just lost in thought for a second there."

Ichigo waved him off, "No problem. Now, what it was that you wanted to ask me?"

'_Here we go!'_ Sora thought. He just hoped that Ichigo didn't take it the wrong way. "I know that your a shinigami and all, so what's wrong zanpakuto's name?" He quickly lied

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him before looking over toward Roxas. Even he could tell that what Sora asked him was just a cover up for what he really wanted to ask him. He shook his head, he really liked Sora, and the boy always seems to have a positive personality wherever he went. It kind of reminded him of his sister Yuzu. He shook his head, he didn't want to try and bring on negative thought until he rescue his sister from those bastards clutches.

"My zanpakuto's name is Zangetsu." he told him, voice filled with pride. He could feel Zangetsu warm up for a second.

"Wow!" Sora said, "Slaying Moon huh? Sounds really cool."

"I know," Ichigo looked Sora dead in the eyes. "But I know that's not what you really wanted to ask me."

Sora chuckled nervously, "Got me didn't you."

Ichigo smirked, "Yeah I did. Now what was is that you really wanted to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if you and Roxas are Keyblade Master's like me." He ask

Ichigo chuckled along with Roxas. "We wouldn't call ourselves Keyblade Master's, but we do use keyblades."

Sora nodded excitedly at this; finally he had people around his age and somewhat race as Keyblade Master. He looked over toward Donald and Goofy to see them both looking at him with smiles on their faces. The two knew how he felt; having the whole universe alone on his shoulders is a big deal for a fifteen year old no matter how tough he thought he was. Now, that he had others like him; he didn't have to share that burden alone anymore. He suddenly became confuse, if Ichigo was a Keyblade Master then where was his Keyblade?

"I get why Riku's a Keyblade Master but..." Sora trailed off.

Ichigo looked at him in annoyance. "What are you trying to say Sora?"

Sora eyes widen, "NO! I'm not trying to insult you or anything. I just didn't see any keyblade on you at all." He said

Ichigo chuckled at his friend, "Don't worry about that Sora! But my keyblade is," he griped Zangetsu behind his back. "Zangetsu itself."

All the others stared at Ichigo in amazement; if that was true then how powerful was Zangetsu if it was both a Zanpakuto and a Keyblade? The thought of that just amazed them even more. Each of them thought that Ichigo must be really special to be able to wield a zanpakuto/keyblade. Sora wondered how the others at Hollow Bastion would think of Ichigo when they finally meet him. He then chuckled nervously about Ichigo meeting Leon. He already had a mentally image about the two bumping heads, especially Cloud as well.

"Hey guys!" They all turn to see Goofy smiling at them. "A world road path his ready for us you guys."

"Only one?" Sora asked in annoyance

"That's not good!" Donald agreed angrily

"Stop complaining you two!" The two looked over to see Roxas smirking. "We just began this journey. Master Yen Sid did say that all the world paths would be closed and that we would have to unlock new ones at each world we visit."

Sora and Donald chuckled at that. "Oh yeah! We kind of forgot about that really." they both said

Ichigo smirked at them, "You two are a bunch of idiots!"

Sora and Donald glared at him and pointed a finger. "HEY! YOU ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?" They both shouted

Ichigo chuckled, "My point as been proven right there."

Both Sora and Donald looked at each other before slucking their heads. For some reasons that just couldn't get the orange haired teen no matter how much they tried.

"Wait!" Goofy said suddenly, pointing. "I think it's a world we know!"

"Well then," Roxas said with a smirk. He looked at the others to see they were also smirking. "Let's check it out!"

_**Hollow Bastion**_...

Upon landing, the five walked out of an alley and looked at a worn down castle that appeared to be under reconstruction. Even though the castle seems to be badly damage, Ichigo looked at it in complete amazement. The thing was one of the biggest castles he had ever seen! It was almost the same size as Los Noches itself. He looked around to see a well developed town that seems to be getting back on its feet from problems unknown to him. Marking selling good's and others things that were good fo many.

"Nice town." Ichigo complimented. Roxas nodded alongside him.

"Hollow Bastion!" Sora exclaimed in excitement. Roxas looked at him then back at the castle.

"It does fit its name." He muttered

"Gawrsh, it looks different now than it did the last time we were here guys." Goofy noted. Donald and Sora nodded.

"I hope Leon and the others are okay." Donald said in concern. Sora nodded along with him.

"I hope so too Donald!" Sora told him

Goofy however, was looking at the roofs in concern. "Uh oh, looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin." he told them pointing on top of the roofs. Ichigo and the others followed his finger to see a pair of Soldier Heartless just as they jump and disappeared in dark portals.

"Not those bastards again!" Both Ichigo and Roxas said unison

"Well, since you're new at being wielders of a keyblade." Sora said, "You have to know that as long as you wield the Keyblade, the Heartless will also come after you for your heart."

Ichigo sighed, "Just another damn thing that someone wants from me."

Sora chuckled, "Sometimes those bastards popping up all over the place is really annoying."

Ichigo smirked, "I see you know what swear words are?"

Sora smirked at him as well before bumping fist. "Just like you said, need to stop acting like a kid."

They continue to walk until Sora and the others wanted to restock on their supplies. Ichigo and Roxas waited for them as they talk to three of Donald's nephew's. They looked just like Donald, the only thing was that they were kinder and seem to also be able to get into a lot of trouble if they want. Each wore the same thing as the three fairies in color, the only thing that was different was that they wore a shirt and a flipped baseball caps.

Huey, dress in a red shirt with a baseball cap on the curved to the stop of his head. Dewey wore the same thing; the only thing that was different was that his was blue. The last triplet wore green and seems to be the shyer out of the three, his name was Louie. Ichigo like all three of them and they also seem to like Ichigo a lot, like a big brother or something.

"Bye Ichigo!" The three cried

Ichigo smirked at them before waving, he looked down at Donald to see him looking at him with a annoyed look. "What?"

"How can you make them act so clam when it took me years to do that?" Donald asked

Ichigo shrugged, "I really don't know man."

After getting the supplies they needed, they made their way to the exit of the small market place until they saw an old duck. He seems to be close to Donald the way he was looking at him and all. Like the other members of his family, he's an anthropomorphized duck with white plumage, four-fingered hands, light blue eyes, yellow-orange feet, and a bill of the same yellow-orange color. He has a thick, half-ring of ruffled feathers going around the back of his head, creating the image of an old, balding man. He also seems to be a business sort of man, the way he was dressed.

He wears a blue jacket with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck. He keeps the jacket shut with a red belt. A black top hat with a red band near the brim sits on his head, and he wears pince-nez glasses. He also wears red spats on his feet. Completing his image as an old, rich man. In his right hand was a brown cane with a gold tip.

Donald instantly recognized the old duck. "Uncle Scrooge is that you?" He asked in surprise, receiving odd looks from Sora and Roxas.

"Err... who?" Sora asked in confusion

"Scrooge is Donald's uncle and a business typhoon." Goofy answered them, after seeing their looks of confusion. "Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system."

"How many times I have to tell you Goofy that it was a _transmit_ system!" Donald corrected in annoyance.

"Sorry about that Donald." Goofy said

Ichigo chuckled, "I see someone's protective of his uncle's business."

Donald blush before looking up in annoyance. "Shut up Ichigo!" He muttered, making the others laugh a bit

"What's all that racket?" The old duck demanded. Ichigo noted that he talked in a Scottish accent. The old duck turned to faced them with a blue ice cream in his left hand. "Why, if it isn't Donald and Goofy! Hello my lads!" He observed them with a kind look in his eyes. "Aye, you all look hale and hearty!"

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge." Donald answered him politely

"What are you doing sir?" Roxas asked

"Ah, if only I were..." He said wishfully. "I cannot seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream I use to have when I was a kid. I'd make millions if I could just get it right!" He took a lick of the ice cream in his hand and grimaced. "Terrible...!" He sighed and turned back toward the cooler. Thinking of new ideas and hope that this time he could get it right.

Roxas looked towards the others and shrugged. The five of them made their way down the stairs, when they got to the bottom they looked around and something flash before them, surprising them a bit.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Donald demanded

"That's the town's defense mechanism," a sudden unknown voice replied from nowhere. Ichigo and Roxas eyes narrowed and looked around for whoever it was that answered Donald. Roxas quickly summoned both Oblivion and Oathkeeper, and set himself in his stance. Ichigo followed him and gripped Zangetsu, he tugged and the huge elegant clever was released from its confinement.

"Wow!" The voice said in awe. Ichigo and Roxas looked up on the wall to see a girl around the age of seventeen or eighteen, looking at them with shocked eyes. Her eyes are violet and tied around her head was a black headband with lining fluttering in the wind. She wears a unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. She wears a white wristband on her wrist and grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. Her shorts are a dark grey, and have two black straps dangling from the left side.

She also wears black, knee-high socks with white strips at the top underneath dark tan boots that are slightly shorter that her socks. She had her hands on her hips and was standing on top of the wall almost easily. Roxas looked closer to see that the girl had her gaze lock on Ichigo far longer than she did with him. He chuckled which Ichigo caught.

"What are you laughing for?" Ichigo asked

Roxas smirked at him and pointed toward the girl. "I see you have another one coming."

Ichigo looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

Sora, Donald and Goofy seem to recognize her. "Yuffie!" They all shouted in joy

The girl now known as Yuffie smiled at them before letting out a gasped. "LOOK OUT!"

Sora jumped back just in time, as a Dusk slammed into the ground out of nowhere. Donald and Goofy whipped out their weapons.

Ichigo looked around them to see that they were surrounded by a good five Dusks and two new Nobodies in never seen before. This Nobody looked like a samurai more than any other nobody Ichigo had ever seen before. It had a distinctive cylindrical head that is a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. It head bears six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of its body appears to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front.

Each sleeve has the Nobody emblem printed on them, and only the samurai's back hands are visible. The black, featureless, pointed feet of the creature sprouts out from each of the legs of the jumpsuit. There is also a dark grey belt-like pattern that wraps around its waist, though it does not seem to have a purpose. The (also grey) swords used by them seem to float very close to it, crossing behind its back, the other ones swords were at its hips. The shape of certain parts of their body, particularly there legs, have a vague resemblance to the design of the symbol on its sleeve.

"Looks like they surrounded us..." Roxas muttered, setting himself back in his stance. A smirk adored his face, "Good! Just the way I like it."

"Hey, Ichigo!" Sora voice called out. "Can we see what your Zangetsu can do?" he asked excitedly. He was inching to find out what a zanpakuto was truly capable of doing.

"It's really not that big a deal, Sora." Roxas said, annoyed. "And I would like to fight as well you know."

"Oh, be quiet Roxas!" Donald shouted. Roxas glared at the duck for that.

Ichigo smirked, "I guess I can show you what Zangetsu can do. Just be sure to stand back."

Roxas sigh in annoyance before dismissing Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He stood up straight and cross his arms over his chest. "Just hurry up and finish this quickly."

"I see you're mad."

"Shut up Ichigo!"

Ichigo chuckled before walking forward, Zangetsu clutched tightly in his hands and resting on his shoulders. The seven Nobodies followed him, making sure that they kept him surrounded. Ichigo smirked at this and top walking until he was a good distant away from his friends. On top of the wall, Yuffie observed the orange haired boy with critical eyes; she was to wondering what the tall orange haired cutie could do. She blushed at her thoughts before smirking; she couldn't lie and tell herself that he wasn't cute.

Two Dusks sprinted forward, closely the distant between them and Ichigo very quickly. Ichigo smirked, and began dodging each one of their strikes, the smirk still on his face. Since he now knew how they fought, it was easier for him to counter their moves and easily counter their surprising speed as well. One Dusk took a change and jumped into the air, coming down quickly upon Ichigo who was still dodging its kin. The Dusk struck, but Ichigo quickly dodge the blow and struck quickly, cutting the Dusk before it even had a change to dodge.

Seeing its comrade killed, The Dusks sped up its attacks but Ichigo grabbed its arm before slamming it completely on the ground, killing it instantly. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Yuffie looked at him in amazement. Not either of them could pick up a Dusk and slam it into the ground and kill it at that. Observing that, each noted that Ichigo's physic strength was far above each of theirs.

"That's cool!" Sora shouted excitedly. "I wish I could do that."

Roxas smirked, "You haven't seen nothing yet Sora." He said, "And maybe if you try, you might be able to do it."

Sora nodded eagerly, "Thanks Roxas! I'll make sure to try it next time I fight."

They turn back toward the fight to see Ichigo stab Zangetsu through the Dusk chest, before pulling it out. The Dusk screeched before disappearing, the other five nobodies wasted no time in attacking Ichigo. But this time, they made sure to all attack him at the same time, not giving him a change to be able to counter either of their strikes. But even with that plan, it didn't seem to work at all in their favor. Ichigo dodged each of the last three remaining Dusks and blocking the swords strikes of the Samurai with ease.

Blocking another strike, Ichigo front flip over a Samurai and stabbed Zangetsu in its head in mid flip. Landing on the group, he swung Zangetsu hard, sending the Samurai flying into the wall, killing it instantly as it hit the wall. Jumping forward, he dodged another high strike to his head; he twisted his body and slammed a kick into a Dusks stomach. The Dusk was blasted into another wall and killed also; he swung Zangetsu onto his shoulder to see in front of him that he only had three left.

"Fight was fun but," Zangetsu glowed a beautiful blue. "I have no more time to waste on you guys."

Before the remaining three was able to react, Ichigo swung Zangetsu in an arc. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie watched in amazement as a blue beam of energy shaped like a crescent moon race forward and slammed into the remaining Heartless. A explosion occurred as soon as the beam of energy slammed into one of the walls where Yuffie was standing. The self proclaimed super ninja, quickly leaped off of the wall, before she was sent tumbling to the ground with the rubble. She landed swiftly and looked back, to see that the smoke cleared to see a huge whole where the wall use to be.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Sora screamed in excitement. He never thought that zanpakuto would give their wielders the ability to unleash beams of energy.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed excitedly

Ichigo smirked and walked back over toward them, "Thanks."

"You almost killed me you know?" The girl known as Yuffie said

Ichigo chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that."

Yuffie giggled, "Don't worry about it!" She looked over toward Sora and the others. "Well, I see you're all in tip top shape!" she grinned. "And who might these two be?" she asked and looked back at Ichigo. She laid a hand on Ichigo chest and trailed her fingers downward. Seeing this, Ichigo blushed.

"Strong _and_ Cute," she leans closely into Ichigo's ear. "I _really_ like."

Ichigo blushed cherry red at this; he couldn't believe that this girl he just met was hitting on him. Sora was also blushing, and for some reason he had a annoyed expression on his face. Ichigo heard chuckled and looked over toward Roxas to see him smirking at him. The blond haired boy then mouths something to him that he could clearly hear.

'_I told you so!'_

Ichigo growled and swore he would get him for this.

"This is Ichigo!" Goofy greeted for him then pointed toward Roxas. "And this is Roxas! We met both of them at Twilight Town, they're both also keyblader's like Sora."

"I noticed!" Yuffie said winking at Roxas. "Two, huh?" She looked over to Ichigo. "Where is your keyblade? Or his that elegant trench-knife is your keyblade."

Ichigo growled a bit at his zanpakuto being called a trench-knife. "Yeah, this is my Keyblade."

Yuffie observed it for a moment, "Coolest Keyblade I ever saw!" Ichigo smirked at that.

"I just don't understand..." Sora said quietly. They all looked at him in question. "Why do you _two _get all the cool stuff?" He asked, anime tears running down his face. The others sweat dropped at this.

"Don't worry Sora!" Ichigo said. "Some of the things you have are cool as well."

Sora stopped and smirked at him. "Thanks Ichigo!"

"I see you're doin' okay." Goofy said to Yuffie, after getting themselves right.

"What'd ya expect?" She grinned

"How are the others?" Donald asked

"Their all doing great!"

"Hey, Yuffie." Sora said, she looked over to him. "Have you seen the King and Riku?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Nope." She ran towards the entrance of the now destroyed alley they were standing in and turned back to them. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

Sora grinned and put a hand in front of his face. "_We may never meet again, but we'll never forgot each other._" He said in a deep voice; seem to be imitating someone else's. Ichigo and Roxas wondered who he was trying to imitate.

Yuffie giggled. "Is that supposed to be Leon?" Sora scratched the back of his head as they all laughed. "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" She race away followed by Sora, Donald and Goofy. Ichigo and Roxas looked at each other before following; Ichigo secured Zangetsu back on his back.

_Merlin's House..._

Walking into a small house on the outside but pretty big on the inside, Ichigo was greeted with three people. Books were stacked behind a chalkboard, and two of the people were watching a man typing away at a large strange looking computer. Typing away at the computer was a man around the age of forty-three, with short blond hair, albeit style. He wears what look like a necklace around his neck, he has blue eyes and has some stubble on his chin. He was chewing on a toothpick for some odd reason Ichigo didn't know of, it was probably just his thing.

He wears a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck. His baggy pants are blue and have a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it. His pants are worn rather high, with the waistband coming just up under his ribcage, he also wear grey socks and black shoes. Standing on the man's right was a well-built twenty-six year old man, standing with his arms cross over his chest. He was sporting long, brown hair and wears black gloves with belts on them, black, zipper-lined shoes, a sliver griever necklace, and a white undershirt, and a short, black jacket.

The white fur collared jacket is short-sleeved, bears red wings on the back, and a red griever symbol on his left shoulder. He wears three brown belts on his left forearm and has three buckles on his right and left thigh. His black pants also sport a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg. He wears two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all which are quite loose expect for one, a black one worn properly around his waist. His eyes are blue and he bears a distinctive scar, which runs diagonally across the bridge of his nose.

On the left, was a beautiful woman that seems to be around the same age as the man? She wears a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom. She wears yet another dress underneath the first one, this dress being white and slightly longer than the first. She wears a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wraps around her neck. She has bright green eyes and dark brown hair.

Her hair is style is long and style into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face. She wears brown bright high top boots, and coiled wire dressed in wristbands. She also has a loose, lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow on it. She has a black string tied in the same fashion as the one on her belt around her neck like a necklace.

Yuffie walked in the middle of the room before waving her hands out. "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" She exclaimed proudly, introducing them to the three people before them. The three turned at the sound her voice; each one of their faces lit up when they saw Donald, Goofy and Sora.

"We missed you!" Aerith smiled at them and held he hands close to her chest

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid commented with a smirk

Leon smirked, "I knew it." the five of them walked closely

Sora looked confused, "Knew what Leon?" He asked curious

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." Leon explained

The trio jumped in surprise, "You... remembered?" Sora repeated in disbelief. "Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?"

"Thanks a lot!" Donald grumbled sarcastically, rather insulted

"So where you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked

"We were sleepin'." Goofy answered

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asked before laughing at his own joke.

"Not too far off the mark..." Roxas muttered. Sora, Donald and Goofy chuckled nervously while the others looked confused

Aerith shook her head, "It doesn't matter." She said with a smile. "This is great, everyone's together again!" She then seems to finally spot Roxas. "And who is this?"

Before Roxas was able to introduce himself, Yuffie jumped in front of him. "This is Roxas! He can wield two Keyblades!"

Leon looked surprised while Aerith giggled at her friend's ways. "I know, it's so unfair!" Sora grumbled well naturedly. "So, um... we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen them?" The three shook their heads.

"Right..." Sora sighed

Aerith smiled sadly. "Sorry, but let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?"

Sora nodded. "Okay. Thanks!" Leon who stayed quiet for a moment looked over toward Ichigo with a glare for some reason.

Ichigo glared right back at him, "Got a problem?"

"Who are you?" Leon asked coldly

Seeing this, Sora sweat dropped knowing for a fact this was going to happen. He sighed to himself, "Oh boy, I hope they don't start fighting."

"This Leon!" Yuffie appeared at Ichigo's side in an instant. Trailing her fingers down his well tone chest, causing Aerith to giggle and Leon's glare to harden. "Is Ichigo! He's also a Keyblade wielder." She explained to them

Leon observed Ichigo for a moment, "Don't look like much." He said causing Ichigo to twitch at that.

Ichigo walked over toward Leon and got real close in his face. Both boys looking at each other evilly, and twitching in anticipation. The others watched this with a large sweat drop going down their heads.

"If you have a problem with me scar face," Ichigo said. "Then lets settle it right here right now."

Leon smirked at him, "Let's go then you orange haired freak!"

They both step back and swung at each other, but both were pulled back suddenly. Ichigo by Yuffie and Leon by Aerith, both were still looking at each other with evil eyes. They both then pointed at each other.

"We will settle this freak!" They both said

Aerith giggled, she had never seen Leon act like this. She could tell a bit that he was even enjoying himself playing with the orange haired teen. The boy only just met Leon, and is able to make him do something like this! He was something else. The others were in the same boot as well, they never seen Leon act like this with no one before.

"Are you two calm now?" Aerith asked. The two boys looked at each other and glared, lighting collide in the middle for a battle of dominates. The sweat drops on the back of the others head grew at this.

Getting back together after the weird scene before him, Cid looked back at Sora. "Don't go thakin us just yet!"

"Hollow Bastion's got problems." Leon explained. "Big problems."

Sora peaked from where he was standing, "You mean like Nobodies, and Heartless?"

Yuffie nodded, "That's right!" She jumped close to Ichigo's side. "But with _you_ on the job, we've got nothing to worry about!" She winked at him, and kept feeling his chest. Ichigo sweat dropped and growled when he heard Roxas laughing in the background.

"The let's cut to the chase." Leon interrupted, walking up to them. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas and Ichigo. We were hoping the five of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora wrapped his arms around Ichigo and Roxas shoulders. "Like we're gonna say no?" He grinned.

Leon smirked and crossed his arms. "...I forgot who I'm dealing with."

"Hey..." Ichigo said suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

Aerith smiled at him, "Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment'." Aerith said. She giggled when she heard Ichigo mumbled 'he didn't need a compliment from that bastard!'

Leon walked towards the door and stepped outside. "Follow me to the bailey- there's something you guys need to see." He told them before walking off. Ichigo and Roxas shrugged and was about to follow however, a puff of smoke appeared before them. When the smoke cleared, they could see an old man emerge from it.

It was a elderly man with pale skin and thin arms and legs. His nose is a bit large and his black eyes are rather small and close-set. He wears spectacles with circular lenses. He seems to be balding and has short, white hair on the sides and back of his head. He also has bushy eyebrows, a walrus mustache, and a long, floor-length beard, all of which are white.

He dresses in a sky blue cloak that stops just above his ankles and has large, hanging sleeves. He wears pointed slippers a tall, floppy, conical hat, both of which are the same sky blue color as his cloak. In his right hand was a brown rod with a small bump on one end.

"Oh! I thought it was you three." The old man said. "Right on time as well!"

"It's Merlin!" Donald said, spotting the old man

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie told the old man

"Splendid!" Merlin smiled. "We'll count on you!"

Ichigo smirked and looked back at his friends to see them also smirking. "Right!" They said

Merlin turn toward Aerith. "Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" he asked

"Oh!" Aerith gasped. She reached into her pocket and handed Sora, Donald, and Goofy cards. "Here, presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them."

Sora held his out, and read it out loud. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"

"Membership cards!" Donald said happily

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy asked. Ichigo and Roxas remained silent, considering they didn't receive one. Aerith notice this.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, Roxas." Aerith said sadly. The two boys waved it off.

"We're cool Aerith." Roxas assured her.

"Don't fret, my boys." Merlin said. "Here" He waved his wand and two cards appeared before him. The two cards floated in Ichigo and Roxas hands.

"Thanks, Merlin." Roxas said

"Yeah, thanks Leo-" Sora stopped and his eyes widen. "Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!"

"Just a moment now!" Merlin halted them. "What about you're magic?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, confused. "What magic?" The girls giggled at him.

"Maybe you three forgot it while you were sleep." Yuffie suggested to Sora Donald, and Goofy

"Now what am I to do with you?" Merlin sighed. "I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. Bu be careful with them!" He warned as he handed Sora and Roxas two blue orbs, which they absorbed into their bodies.

"Thanks, Merlin!" Sora and Roxas said in unison

Merlin turned his gaze toward Ichigo and paused for a second. "The spells I have won't be right for you." he said. "You wouldn't be able to use them probably with you constantly linking you energy." Ichigo chuckled at that.

"I can help you Ichigo-kun!" Aerith said with a smile. She handed Ichigo a light green orb which he took. A second later it absorbed into his body. "You should be able to use a least that to heal yourself."

Ichigo nodded and smiled at her, "Thanks Aerith!"

Donald nodded. "To the bailey and fast!"

_Bailey..._

As they walked into the bailey they saw Leon standing at the ledge that overlooked a blue canyon. "Look at that." He said pointing at the structure off in the distance. It was a dark castle just behind the other one, only this one had a Heartless emblem built on it. There were ruins of buildings and other things just beneath it. However, what really caught their attention were the _thousands_ of Heartless surrounding it in a deep trench of some sort.

'_That's a lot of Heartless.'_ Ichigo thought, narrowing his eyes at the trench filled with Heartless. He would take a very long time to kill all those Heartless, even for someone like him with huge amounts of energy. He's just wondering how all those Heartless were able to surround the castle like that with no one noticing them. Something must've happen here before he even came here though, it just had to been! Maybe some type of huge battle happened here. The way the others and Leon were talking about this place, something must of happen that shook all of them.

"Whoa..." Sora gasped

"We wanted to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be... who knows- maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything- except for that..." He pointed at the blue landscape below them. "... and _that_."

They shifted their gaze to a space closer to them. There were two Dusks walking through the Great Maw. "That can't be to good." Roxas said with a frown, seeing the pair of Nobodies

"Come on Roxas!" Sora said confidently. "We'll handle' em!"

"That's good to hear." Leon turned his gaze to Sora. "Sora, do you know what's going on?" He asked them. They all looked over towards his way.

"There's this guy name Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless," Sora explained. "But... he's not smart enough to ti his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Goofy reminded him.

"You called?" A deep voice broke through. The six looked around wildly. Sora dashed off, prompting Ichigo, Roxas, Donald and Goofy to follow him.

"You're doing well..." Another familiar voice said. Ichigo growled and clutched Zangetsu on his back.

"Who's that?" Sora demanded, summoning his keyblade. Roxas followed him and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"This calls for a celebration..." The first voice said. Suddenly Dusks appeared before them. Donald and Goofy rushed off to confront them. Roxas and Sora were about to follow, but several others appeared behind them. Seeing this, Ichigo drew Zangetsu getting a surprise look from Leon.

"Nice blade." Leon complimented, and drew his own weapon

Ichigo looked at it to see it was some type of gun-sword hybrid. It was quite look but a bit shorter and smaller than Zangetsu. "Same to you man." He said

The nobodies tried to head straight into town, but both Ichigo and Leon cut down about three just before they were able to reach the gate. Sora and Roxas stood protectively in front of the gate which seems to close as soon as the Nobodies appeared. Observing what they were dealing with, Ichigo could see that they face about ten Samurai's and ten Dusks. He smirked and raised Zangetsu higher, clutching it in two hands. He felt something hit his back and turn to see Leon there smirking at him.

"Hope you're able to use that large blade of yours" Leon asked, clutching his gunblade in both hands. All his muscle was tense and he was beaming with excitement.

Ichigo laughed, "Just hope you can keep up with me old man."

Leon's eyes twitched at that, but smirked. The two stood surrounded by ten Samurai's while Roxas and Sora stood surrounded by ten Dusks. Each Nobody walking slowly around them, waiting for any slip up in any of their guards. Ichigo got tired of just standing there doing nothing, he slammed Zangetsu into the ground releasing a unnamed Getsuga. The blast of energy tore the ground apart and killed about three Samurai's who were standing close together.

Seeing this, Leon looked on in surprise before smirking at the orange haired teen. Not wanting to be out done, He charged mana into his gunblade, causing in to grow longer than Zangetsu. He then raised his gunblade, before slamming it into the ground but unlike Ichigo's Getsuga. Flames tore upon the ground before slamming into another three Samurai's who were standing to close. Not wanting to be out done by the older boys, both Roxas and Sora attack with roars.

Sora jumped and landed on top of Roxas's Oblivion. Roxas through his arm back before swinging with all his might, sending Sora flying into the group of Dusks. Sora started to spin, turning himself into a deadly circular projectile and slamming into the group. He killed about four of them instantly because of them standing so close together. He jumped into his stance before jumping back to dodge a strike aimed for him stomach.

He heard a roar and looked up to see Roxas coming down hard with both keyblades clutched tightly in his hands. The Dusks them seem to notice the deadly projectile heading straight for it; Roxas swung down with Oathkeeper, cutting it down with ease. Both he and Sora join backs and observed their remaining enemies. They only had about a good six left to deal with; both boys were smirking at this. Sora never felt this good while fighting, maybe these feeling were coming from being around Ichigo and Roxas.

Roxas suddenly smirked devishly. "Hey Sora!"

Sora turn his head a bit, "What is it Roxas?"

"I have something I want to try okay," Roxas said. "Just follow everything I do."

Sora nodded his head and stood ready for anything. Roxas twirled both keyblades in his hands before stabbing them both into the ground. Seeing where this was going, Sora smirked before twirling his keyblade in his hand and stabbing it into the ground. Clutching their keyblades tightly in their hands, both boys roared loudly, getting the attention of the Dusks.

"_**AAAAAHHHH!**_" Suddenly the ground began to rumble around the Dusk and the two boys. Next thing the Dusks knew beams of both dark .blue and black and yellow and black began shooting from the ground. Faster than the Dusks could react, they were caught in a enormous dome of combined energy that shot into the air, destroying each and every last one.

Seeing the dome of his friends combined energy, Ichigo smirked before looking over toward Leon who just finishes killing another Samurai. "Hey Leon!" He called out.

Leon looked over toward him, "What is it Ichigo?"

Ichigo pointed toward the tall dome of light, "Let's not try to get out done by those two."

Leon smirked, before stabbing his long gunblade into the ground; a second later an orange and red over cover both him and the gunblade. Ichigo followed him and charge his reiatsu around him and Zangetsu, before slamming it into the ground. Seeing this, the last remaining five Samurai's tense up before charging with both their katana's bare. They had seen what happened to their kin and could not let it happen to them. If they didn't stop the two, they would also be killed, they all jump into the air and aim both of their swords downward, coming down as fast as they could.

But it was two late

"_**!**_" Both men roared. Two large beams of red and blue light exploded outward, surrounding both boys and shooting into the air. Circling before forming into one enormous beam, the same or not bigger than the one Roxas and Sora created. The remaining Samurai's screeched before being obliterating in the shower of light.

Then the two huge beams of light seem to forged together, creating one huge one. Tearing up anything and everything in its path. The beautiful glow of the huge beam towered over Hollow Bastion, causing all residents of the town to look up in awe.

_Merlin's House..._

Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Merlin were waiting patiently for their friends to return. Cid for the time being, went back to his computer, and continued working on what he was doing. Aerith and Merlin stood next to him, waiting to see if he finish or needed help from them. Yuffie was walking around side to side, waiting for Leon and the others to return. She was getting restless and wanted something _anything _exciting to happen. She was getting tired of always being the one left out of the fighting.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" Aerith asked, seeing her friends distracted behavior.

Yuffie stopped before sighing, "I just want something exciting to happen." She answered, "Tired of just sitting here all day doing nothing."

"Don't worry me dear!" Merlin said cheerfully. "You'll get your chance!"

Yuffie smiled at him, "Thanks Merlin."

"Something is bound to happen since those three are back." Cid said, still typing away on his computer. "I get the feeling that Ichigo and Roxas can cause more trouble than those three as well."

Both girls giggled at that before smiling, "True! Those two do seem to be able to cause a lot of trouble."

"They sure are strong!" Merlin said. "Especially that Ichigo boy."

They were about to continue when a huge amount of energy swept into the room. Every last one of their eyes flew wide open; they all looked at one another before rushing outside. They turn and each gasped at seeing a huge beam of light that was tearing everything in its path. Each of them could feel familiar energy signals coming from the beam of light. They could also see where the beam was at was where Leon had asked the others to meet him.

Aerith gasped, "That where Leon and the others are!"

The others gasped at this, "You right! I also thing its Leon and the others that created that huge beam of light." Yuffie told them

Cid chuckled before walking back into the building. If those four could cause a beam of energy of those sides, then they could handle whatever it was they were fighting. Aerith and the others seeing him walking back in the house looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you going back in the house Cid?" Merlin asked

"If those four could cause something that big and destructive." Cid said, taken his seat back at his computer. "Then they don't need our help at all."

_Bailey..._

The huge beam exploded outward, showering the bailey and trench with light. After a long silent wait of smoke, it clear to show the four boy holding their weapons and grinning with exciting looks on their faces. Each one of them was filled with excitement and ready for anything that was thrown at them. Leon himself was excited; it had been a long time since he could enjoy fighting side by side with someone. That boy Ichigo seems to bring out something in all them because he never remembered Sora being able to do something like that.

"The Keyblade and Zanpakuto..." The voice from earlier said. The five boys looked up in attempt to locate where the voice came from but found nothing. "Truly marvelous weapons... were they only in more... capable hands..." More voice laughed at the insult

"Show yourselves!" Sora demanded angrily. A dark portal formed on top of a structure that wasn't destroyed in the explosion. A man dress in a black cloak with a hood covering his face appeared from it. Seeing the man, Ichigo growled in rage and clutched Zangetsu tightly in his hands. The man raised his arms and seven more other cloaked figures emerged from portals.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted, pointing at them

"Good!" Sora shouted. "Now we can settle this!"

Before anything else could occur, Ichigo blasted from where he was standing, kicking up debris and charging toward the eight members of the Organization. Seeing this, the figure in the front seems to summon white beams with red outline. The man raised his beam hands and blocked a strike from a enrage Ichigo. The surrounding structure under them caved in, causing the seven other members to jump away.

Ichigo growled, his eyes were bleeding black as he stared into the man's blue eyes. "Where is YUZU AND KAIRN?" He shouted

The man was going to answer but Ichigo gave him no time to. Overwhelmed by his anger, Ichigo swung again at the man, but again the man blocked. They both began exchanging blows faster than the train eye could see. Ichigo dodging each of the man's strike along with the man countering his which made the orange haired teen even angrier. The made thrusted his left beam forward, aiming clearly for Ichigo's head, going for the instant kill. Seeing this, Ichigo ducked under it, before slamming a kick into the man's stomach.

The sudden kick surprise the man, it sent him crashing into another structure. Not wasting anymore time, spiritual pressure exploded outward, surrounding Ichigo in a beautiful glow. The reiatsu surrounding Ichigo was stronger than anything Roxas and Sora had every felt from the boy. Roxas narrowed his eyes; the energy that was surrounding Ichigo was more powerful than it was when they were in Twilight Town. If he unleashes that attack like he did back then, he was destroy everything, including innocent people around them.

Ichigo was to overwhelm in his rage to care, the only thing he could see was the people that kidnapped his sisters where right before him. He would not let _anyone_ of them escaped with their _lives! "__**GESTUGA!**_" More reiatsu was charged into Zangetsu's tip. Ichigo glared down at every last one of them. He could see that one of them was shaking with fear for his life.

"_**TEN-**_" He was cut off when someone grabbed his wrist. He looked over to see Roxas looking at him a serious expression on his face. "WHY DID YOU STOP ME?" He roared

"If I didn't stop you Ichigo, you would have killed innocent people with that attack of yours." Roxas told him

Ichigo eyes widen before he looked to his left. He could see the small little town of people that seem to be watching everything that was happening. He felt stupid that he let himself be controlled by his anger. "Sorry about that." he apologies

"No worries!" He looked over to see Sora smiling at him. "We know the reason why you're acting like this."

"What a shame..." Ichigo and the others to see that the figure Ichigo was fighting was back on his feet. "And I thought we could be friends."

"Where are my sisters?" Ichigo demanded

"You sisters are not harmed if that is what you are worried about." The figure told him

Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at each one of them. "I will find that world you bastards are hiding in." In a flash of red and black, his Hollow Mask was on his face. "_**And when I do, there will be no place where you will be able to run from me.**_"

Sora let out a surprise gasped at seeing the demonic looking mask on his friends face. The mask was shaped like half of a human skull, it had to vertical large black lines going downward through where the eye sockets are. The mask also looked like it was grinning at them only this grin wasn't friendly; it was filled with intent to destroy anything in its path. It can also see that Ichigo was constantly linking black energy with a red outline; it was overwhelming just being around it.

The figure paused for a moment and stared into Ichigo's hollow eyes. "We'll be waiting for that moment..." He disappeared into a dark portal, followed by the others. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Stop!" Donald shouted in vain before running down the path. Suddenly one of the Organization members appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Donald let loose a quack of surprise. "What's the big idea?" He demanded, brandishing his staff

"Oopsy-daisy!" The figure said. Ichigo noted that he had a surfer accent.

"Move!" Sora demanded, getting over his shock of Ichigo's Hollow mask. He seem to be getting use of Ichigo's overwhelming spiritual pressure.

"Now do you think that's polite," The man asked sarcastically. "Shutting me down like that?"

"I will tell you one more time!" Sora threatens dangerously, pointing his keyblade directly where the man's heart was supposed to be. "To move! Before you die!"

"As if!" The man scoffed. "You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then we're gonna _make _you move!" Donald declared

"See, that would work- if I were just any old dude." The man said. "Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing any old about me."

Sora scoffed. "Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkies did the fighting!"

"Oh dear." The man said waggling a finger. "I think you got the wrong impression."

Sora smirked. "You gonna cry?"

"As if! Why don't I-" He was interrupted as he found Oblivion, Zangetsu and Kingdom Key at his throat. "My, you three sure are fast."

"We don't have time for this!" Roxas said angrily. The man just laughed at them.

"That's right!" He laughed, looking Roxas straight in the eyes. "You use to give me that same look."

"I guess you think you can psych us out by saying really random stuff!" Sora said glaring at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked him.

"Gee..." The man said backing away. "I just don't know..." They could hear the smirk in his voice. "Be good boys now!" He said. Ichigo and the others eyes widen as dark portal surrounded him.

"Wait!"Donald demanded as he jumped after him. He grasped nothing as he reached forward. "Nuts! He got away!"

"That was weird." Sora commented, dismissing his keyblade. "Who gave him the same look?"

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya." Goofy suggested

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said shrugging. "Just trying to psych us."

Gave him the same look..." Roxas muttered. "Does he know me?"

"Hey, Roxas." Sora said. "Don't worry about him." He pulled out his membership card and held it up smiling. "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-" The card suddenly began glowing gold. "Whoa!" The card suddenly began levitating above them. Sora, Roxas keyblades began to glow. Ichigo notice that Zangetsu tip was also glowing a similar gold light.

"What's this?" Leon asked

"Gawrsh, ya think..." Goofy whispered. The three boys held their weapons before them and the tips began to shins brighter. Then a crown like symbol appeared under them and a bright flash occurred. Three beams shot forward before combining and slamming into the card, a bright flash happen making the others close their eyes. When the light vanishes, they could see the three holding their weapons diagonally in the air.

"Ohh... now I get it!" Sora said in realization. "That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about."

"Sorry to run, Leon." Sora apologized, "But other worlds are calling."

Leon nodded. "Organization XIII..." He muttered crossing his arms. "They look tough. Be careful ot there." Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded as the Gummi ship started to beam the three up.

Sora notice that Ichigo and Roxas weren't in the beam with them. "Wait! Ichigo! Roxas! Aren't you coming?" He asked them.

Ichigo shook his head slightly, "No! Me and Roxas have are on destiny to fulfill just like you do."

"But we can fulfill are destiny's together as a team!" Sora protested

Roxas smiled up, "You know as well as we do that we can't."

Sora smiled sadly, "Yeah! I know."

"Just remember Sora." Said boy looked over to Ichigo. "That darkness is only evil if you let it be. If you must use it to protect what's important to you, then do it! But, don't let it control you. You're the King and it is the horse."

"King and... horse." Sora whispered before smiling. "Got it! I hope we meet again."

Roxas chuckled, "Don't worry Sora! We will."

Ichigo and Roxas watched as the beam from the Gummi Ship finish transporting their friends in before blasting off into space. They both felt a bit sad that they had to go their separate ways, but they knew it was for the best. One day they were going to meet each other again... someday.

Roxas turn toward Ichigo, "So! Since you made us depart with are only ride. How are we going to leave this place?"

Ichigo smirked before holding his hand out. Roxas watched in amazement as Ichigo seem to tear a black whole into the air, standing close by them; Leon also looked at it in amazement.

"What the hell is that?" Roxas asked

"It's a power I can use." Ichigo said. Roxas also notice that his eyes were black and yellow. "It's something my hollow can use! And since he's a part of me, I guess I can use it as well."

Roxas eyes twitched, "You mean to tell me you didn't know if this was going to work?"

"Nope!"

Roxas sweat dropped at his friend.

Leon chuckled at the two. It seems these two had a lot in common with each other which made them the perfect team for what they were going to face out there. "Hope you find your sisters on the way Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded with a smile. "Thanks Leon! I find them no matter what."

Leon just smirked

Ichigo grabbed a hold of Roxas and before he was able to protest, Ichigo dove straight in with Roxas trailing no to far behind.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter nine**_

_**Author Notes: **_The New Beginnings arc is finally over! I'm so glad I was able to get that over with. Thank you Bunny153539 for the name. It fitted just right for this, very grateful for all the help my readers have been giving me. The next chapter is on a world I want to hurry up and get over with, after that one the real winner will be the next world after this one Ichigo and Roxas will be landing on. Might change if I get new ideas! They just come a go each time I sit down.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title:**_ Decisions and Newly instated idea's for Eclipse and that of Destiny Hearts

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire; they belong to Akihisa Ikeda and Tite Kubo. I am doing this for my own amusement and I do not gain any profit by doing this... I do gain some good reviews and satisfaction.

_**Pairings:**_ IchigoxMoka, and many more

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Okay, as you can see, you might thing that since this is not a chapter that I plan on ending everything there is with Eclipse and not even finish it. Well, before you even start to think something like that, I want to tell you that I'm writing something like this just to say something like that. No, I have even better news that I think all my readers will like with my most popular fanfiction Eclipse. Since you already know it's been a couple of weeks since I last updated Eclipse or anything. Well the true is, since that last time since I updated anything, I've been thinking about a lot of things I have done with Eclipse since I started it last year in May.

It has done well, far better than I even thought it would when I posted the first chapter on this site. Yes I got a little criticism for every chapter I posted, and I'm sorry to say that I was a bit angry about it. I've been thinking about this a lot, going over reading Eclipse and seeing the major problems it as, and to be honestly I have found a hell'va lot of them while doing this. The criticism I got from some of you was actually good ways to make this better! I finally see that now. I have a lot of things to do with this and to my joy, and like other people have said, this fanfiction really as the potential to be something very good.

I grasped a bit of it, I just didn't take a hold of it more to make this fic fantastic.

_**Previous Chapters of Eclipse:**_ Yes, they were very good to me in the beginning, and I was a bit proud that I was getting a lot of reviews each time I posted a new chapter. But, now since I reread each chapter so many times since I last updated, my mine has come up with a whole lot better idea's to make each chapter far more better than what they were. I wanted to tell you all that I plan on rewriting everything! Not just changing things on chapters, but I want to rewrite the whole damn thing to make it even better than it was before, to something that will have each reader coming back for more. Just, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and many of you that have email me (you know who you are) have help me realize that I can make this much better than it is. So I really would like to thank you all for that! I final found a way and many other things to make this fic a hell'va lot better than I've had it before.

_**Yokai with Zanpakuto's: **_Okay I fucked up badly with this. And anyone that said I did, I would like for you to applaud yourself greatly for this. I should have taken a better approach for this, doing something better than just given the Yokai of Fairy Tale zanpakuto's due to Aizen's experiments on them. I have a better plan for this, something even greater than what I had previously. So no, if any of you are worried about me adding this back into the read rewriting part of Eclipse then don't worry, because I won't be doing it. If I do, do it, then (and it's highly unlike to happen) I would do a far better job than what I did last time to introduce it into the storyline.

_**Hell Powers: **_Yeah, this I have to say was a very good idea I put into this. I think with everything that happen to Ichigo within the Hell verse chapters, I think it was a great idea to think that the power of hell still lingered within his body, even after he got rid of its power. If I do still add this into the story, which I might not, I might put it into the story a very different way than I did the last time. It's really a high chance that I might not add this at all, might you the same way to add something different, but I might cancel out the hell powers for something different that I would like a lot.

_**Memories and other things in Eclipse: **_This, from what I could see, was a great idea that I added to make Tsukune and the others see the pain that Ichigo has gone through to protect the people he cared about since he gained his powers. I hated to add this in the beginning, but it changed a lot when I really started liking this idea. It's a way to make Tsukune and the others see his pain, and look at it a different way on the things he has gone through. It's highly unlikely that I might not add this into the mix at some point, but know that if I don't do it the same as I did before, I'm going to change it into something far better than what I had before.

_**Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken, Mibu Clan, and Tenro: **_To me, and probably only me, I loved this allot. Well, this might have something to do with me liking the manga Samurai Deeper Kyo, due to this be a manga that deals heavily with samurai's and famous era's within Japan's history, along with names that made themselves famous during those times. I wanted to add this because I wanted Ichigo to have other techniques other than that of Getsuga Tensho. Unlike others, and I may be highly wrong about this, but I loved that technique, no matter how many times I see it I will always love that damn move. To get to the point, I added it because I wanted Ichigo with other techniques other than that of Getsuga Tensho. Tenro, the blade I'm having him use in the previously section, well he want be using it, he will absorb that blade into Zangetsu just to let you know.

_**Masaki Kurosaki and the past I created for her: **_Well, in the beginning since I didn't know anything about Ichigo's mother, I created this one for her to make her badass since she was a major role in why Ichigo as always wanted power. Since the manga as progress a lot since I created this past for her, I finally know that she was a Quincy like we kind of had a major way of knowing already. This might piss some of you off, but I plan on keeping this in it as well, since I really kind of like Masaki a lot, even though she was barley within the manga. Unlike last time, when I have her only tell Ichigo about her past and everything, I'm going to make her tell Ichigo about her being half a Quincy as well. This helps me out a lot I must say, since she something like Ichigo.

_**Tengoku Senso no Geto (**__Four Gates of Heaven War__**): **_I like this, no I REALLY like this. I know it took me a very long ass time to explain everything I wanted, but I think I really did a good job with this. So I decided after a while to keep it, but like everything else, you know that you can make something even better than it was before. We know that a major of the Quinces' were killed over two hundred years ago, we've known that since the beginning of Bleach itself. Well with this war I created, I just wanted something done and created to make it better than just a straight massacre of Soul Society's part. I hoped you liked this, since I really plan on adding this again into the new rewritten part of Eclipse.

_**Tsukune and his band of girls: **_Yeah I must admit that I fucked up on this. From what I could see, I could have made this a hell'va lot better than what I had before. So, and fans out there of Tsukune and the others out there, I'm really sorry for making your favorite characters looking like dumbasses through the whole fic. That was all my bad, and I really hope you can forgive me for that (lol). Well, from what I planned on doing with them, then you might just hate me even more so them you did. I read it over in each chapter, and yes it was stupid them more time I read it. Well, I plan on having Tsukune develop and annoyance to Ichigo in the beginning to sheer hate when the story progresses. It's not going to be nowhere near the same I had it the last time, I want to have it a lot better than what I had it last time so make it look like development on that part.

_**Tsukune: **_I'm not going to lie about this at all, since I started rereading the manga from the beginning (season two actually), I've started to like him just a bit. It's not that he's a bad antagonist or anything, because he's a pretty good one if you see all the things he has to go through in Youkai Academy. So I feel for him just a bit, something I never thought I would do. But what turns me down about him, and I'm sure it's with a lot of other people, is that most of the story since part one is that he relies on Moka and the others far too much for me. I don't know, maybe that's a really stupid way to look at things on his point of view. It's not like he's Ichigo or something, he's a hundred percent human, and the only thing that makes him different is that vampire blood that was pushed into his body my Moka.

From the first Eclipse, he's going to change into something different from what I had him from the beginning. It's not going to be a world change, but it will be progress for him to have some type of hate/rivalry with Ichigo for Moka's love. When the time comes, he will train far more than what he did within the manga. I might be wrong about this, but I think he only train with the powers he got for about a chapter or two, or it was three. Really I just can't remember right now while I'm writing this, just know that it will be far more than what it was in the manga.

_**Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby: **_Just like Tsukune in the first, I'm going to be changing a bit about them as well. Let's face fact, the way I had them in the beginning, they were nothing more than a damn band wagon that followed Tsukune around like he was their god or something. I already know what you're going to say, that act like that mostly in the manga as well. I'm going to change it more than it was; I'm going to have them doing more and acting better than I had them in the beginning. It might take some time to be able to do it, but I'll try my best not to have them like I did before.

_**Kurumu: **_This may come as a shock to many of you, but I actually like her character a bit after reading more into the manga then I did before. To me, from what I seeing, she loves Tsukune more than the others do. I have something planned for her that might my readers might actually like better than what I had her doing in the first Eclipse. She was nothing more than a bitch! I wrote her really bad in the last one and I'm pretty sorry about that. Her progress will be good, and from what I have planned in my head, I really hope you like it once I get everything really started.

_**Ginei: **_Okay, as you can see, I really like Gin better than I do that of Tsukune. The way he is in the manga is cool, and it's pretty typical in manga to have one major pervert in the group to have. But I really think Gin as more potential than that, since I like his character when he really gets serious. I think I did pretty well with him in the first, but I think I can have his personality and style a bit better than I had it previously. I have a lot planned for him, since I think his werewolf abilities can progress far more than what they have in the manga.

All the movies I have seen, along with the thoughts I had in my head since I've liked this supernatural stuff, I always thought that a werewolf was stronger than that of a vampire. NOW this is just my thoughts, so don't get pissed at me for this. But in the manga, they have strength, but it's nowhere near that of a vampire. To me; that kind of sucks badly for me. I really like werewolves, since I really find them to be really badass to me. Well enough of that just know that I have plans for him to be more welcome and far stronger than he was in the manga.

_**Four years:**_ You should already know what I'm talking about with this, so don't ask since I plan on telling you about it anyway. At first, I thought this was something that was really good, but know that I think more into it, I was wrong. With what I've had before, with both Moka's knowing Ichigo well enough; it messes up a bit with the timeline and the things that happen with Moka's mother Akasha. So I'm changing it into something different, which I really hope worked better than the previously. I thought about this a lot, working over several plans in my head and I finally came up with one that I really think going to work.

Just tell me what you think about it.

Well, in the past when the two have met will be different, it will be around months after the incident that happened with Akasha being absorbed into Alucard and the seal being placed on Moka. I don't care how old she was when it happens, I changing it around so she will be around the age of thirteen. I think after that happened, she started to go to school in the human world. If I'm right then tell me, so after a couple of month of going to school in the human world she's going to meet Ichigo, who I'm making two years older than what she is. This will be around a month or two just before Ichigo meets Rukia and gains his powers as a shinigami.

Yeah I already know if I planned on doing this then Moka must have some past with that of the Bleach cast. Well she won't, the only one that she might know well is Chad, since Ichigo and the giant hung out a lot together around this time. Their relationship will progress through the times, but Ichigo kept her a secret from both his friends, and that of his family. When he turn seventeen, during the one year time skip I think, I'm going to have that around the time Moka ends up getting pregnant. Do to the Thousand Year Blood War happen around the time (and an idea I got from the new Sotaicho), he vanishes without a trace. This will lead to Moka thinking he hates her due to her getting pregnant, along with her hate for humans coming back after that event. I hope this is a bit better than the last.

_**Ichigo and Moka's past along with the progress:**_ It will be slow a bit, due to both of them trying to get over the part of them splitting apart from each other, and both of them thinking that its each of their faults that it happen. I liked what I did in the last, but I was going over the same thing to damn much until I really started to hate the shit. In this one, I'm going to try and make it far better than I had it before. I'm going to have progress and things that need to be a hell'va lot better than I had it last time. Their progress will start to get better, than overtime they will start to fall in love again, this will lead to the Tsukune thing.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo: **_Yeah, I'm going to admitted to this, I fucked up royalty with Ichigo's character in Eclipse. I reread it several times, and from what I can see, I made Ichigo into nothing more than a big ass child that did nothing but threw around his anger. In every chapter I had him fought in, it always ended up with him throwing around his reiatsu, shouting in anger, or other things that just started to piss me off. I'm going to change a lot about the way I had him before; I want to make him into something that can be dark and far more feared for a reason, better than what I did before. Hope you enjoy it when I do get everything ready and in for a go.

_**Both Moka's and Isanami: **_Since most of you haven't read the revise chapters I did, then I will tell you that I have changed Kumiko's name into that of Isanami. They will all be the same a bit (only that Isanami will be the age of three not that of four like in the previous one). Planning on making the Moka's a bit better, along with Isanami acting a bit more childlike with the same smartness she had that goes a bit beyond her age.

_**The Vengeance- Yhwach and Sosuke Aizen: **_It will remain the same a bit, but I will change a lot more things than I did in the previous.__Since you read the last, you have notice that I barley put any real enemies that gave Ichigo a challenge or anything. I'm going to change that as well, to make real and better enemies appear far earlier than what I had them in the last. Might has well say this now, both the people Ichigo wants to kill with not work together in this one, they only have a mutual agreement with one another that allows them not to want to attack one another. They will work together on some points, but it will only be to further their own goals and the plans to kill one another when the time is right.

_**Fairy Tale: **_They will have a major role in this as well, better than what I did in the last as well. But unlike the first time, I'm going to have Sosuke Aizen the soul ruler over this group, since it was him that took it over after that of the soul Society's destruction. Not saying anything else since I really don't want to destroy it.

_**Eclipse's newly improved Summary: **_'Might controls everything- and without strength, you cannot protect anything; let alone yourself.' Those silent hungered words were now burned into his mind. After everything he fought for, after everything he had sought to protect was gone, he now had nothing left but vengeances. Those words were now his pledge; the silent creed he now followed was his life. The two that took everything away from him will pay, and until that day comes. The world and anyone that stands in his way WILL know hell.

I hope you like it! Don't expect this so soon because it might take me a full month to gather everything I need to make it better. When it does come out, I hope you enjoy it a lot, since I will put a lot of work into it. I plan on just posting the new chapters in the Eclipse I already have up, just read them when I post them up. Tell me what ya think, and leave a review discussing the things you would like to see in the rewritten Eclipse. Thanks again!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Not done yet.**_

_**Destiny Hearts: **_You know what I'm talking about; this was one of my great fic's that many like. I've been getting many p.m.'s about people wanted me to update this fic, well I' sorry to say that I will not be doing this. It pains me a little to say this, but I'm abounding this fic for good reasons. I reread over this fic many times, and even though I like it a lot, I think I can make it into something far better than what I previously had it. I've been thinking about to for a while now, and I've also been watching a lot of videos about Kingdom Hearts to get more data on what I've already knew. It's going to take a while, but just like Eclipse, this is going to be a main fic I'm going to be working on until I'm finish with it.

I've been writing new fanfiction's only because I was only stuck on what I wanted to write for the next chapter of Eclipse, but now I decided to stop that. I've been tossing these two fic's to the side for too long (especially that of Destiny Hearts).

_**Rewrite of Destiny Hearts- The Sealed King's Summary: **_Twenty thousand years ago, he sealed himself away to save the worlds, which created a legend of his return one day. After 19900 thousand years, the fighting of his soul will stop. After another 90 years, the chains which bonds with to the darkest pits of the Realm of Darkness will break. After another 9, several unique hearts will awaken him fully to save the world again.

_**The Plans I have for this: **_I have many plans for this that I thing will be far better than what I have in the last. To tell you the TRUTH, I'm still surprise that a lot of people like Destiny Hearts. It had a lot of typos and grammar problems that even I have trouble reading over. But you really don't have to worry much about this, since I know have a beta reader that will help me out will making sure that my chapters or better than what I had them before.

_**Ichigo's Wife's: **_Yeah, probably my first one, but I plan on having this as a somewhat harem fic. I try that with Destiny Hearts, but I didn't do has well as I thought I was. I thought a lot about this, since I really don't like harem fic's like most guys and people on this site. I think you should honor the woman you love by only having her, but as I said before, I thought about this a lot. At first, I plan to have this nothing else but that if Ichihime, since I thought this would work well with them. But as I thought more along the lines, I thought things could get even better if I had more on the lines with this.

_**First u, my girl Orihime: **_Come on, anyone with a fucked up mine could tell that this girl really loves Ichigo a lot. It not only that, but she would do anything, even if it hurts herself, to make sure that he's not hurt or sad. She also as a lot of progress and development with him as well (unlike Hinata with Naruto), and Ichigo really cares about her a lot. And her abilities are the purest form of light to me. If ya think I'm wrong about this then please tell me.

_**Choices for the children I have for her: **_Well, I thought of Kari as a real good choice for her, since both of them act a bit of the same. But I also have a choice of having Sora as her child other than Kari, like and heir of both Ichigo's will and strength, and the light side of Ichigo's power. That all I got but tell me which one is the better choice. But to be honest with you, I would really like to do Sora, since I think this has NEVER been done before. Think about it.

_**Second up, my girl Rukia: **_Yeah, just like Orihime, she as some serious development and progress with that of Ichigo, more so than that of even Orihime does. I like her on the same level I do that of Orihime, which is a lot, unlike most that want to put a damn dispute about this. Off topic, I think I must applaud my man Kubo with this one, when it comes to furthering relationship, I think he does a far better job than that of Kishimoto, with that crazy shit he has going on with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Enough of that, but you see where I'm going with this with Ichigo and Rukia.

_**Children for her: **_Well, this wasn't as hard as I thought it was, but after planning a bit, I'm going to choose that of Aqua for a perfect choice for Rukia. Don't ask me why, but I think it will go along nicely with everything I have planned. If you think I have chosen wrong, then please, by all means, tell me and give me a better choice than this.

_**Third up, my girl Yoruichi: **_Yeah, forget all of you! Lol. This choice was a bit hard, but after thinking about it for a couple of days; I think this will do really well. Both her and Ichigo as some history together with one another, do to her being the ones that trained him. I don't want to say much else about it, but do to a promise from someone, those two got together. I'm not saying much else about it.

_**Children for her: **_Tifa, I know it might not be hard to think this, but after seeing the way she fought in KH2, and some scenes from that badass Dead fantasy or whatever the fuck its call, I think she would go perfect as a daughter for that of Yoruichi. I have another, but this might turn you off, but I think with enough planning, I might be able to make it work. Erza Scarlet form Fairy Tale is another choice I have, but she will be the second daughter he had from Yoruichi. Think about these choices as well, but I might just go along with this.

_**Fourth up, my girl Nelliel: **_Yeah, progress and development, not as much as the others, but enough for me to put her into this. After some things that happen to get her back into her full grown body, she falls in love with Ichigo and marries him later on. And just like the other, she has a child for him as well.

_**Children for her: **_This may come as a surprise, but I'm having Riku as the kid that she has for Ichigo. Yeah I know, in the last, I had Ichigo 'kill' him. But I actually like Riku, almost more so than I do that of Sora. I think this will work well, do to him having a similar part to Ichigo's darkness, and problems with it. Just like before, tell me what you like about this.

_**Last but not least, my girl Tier Harribel: **_Yeah I'm having a hard time with this one, but with enough work, I think it could really work. I'm going to have Ichigo the one that saves her from where she's imprison, and do to this she's going to fall in love with him. Tell me about it, help me work more with this, along with tell me how it is.

_**Children for her: **_One word, my man Cloud Strife. He has the hair to say that he's son, just something I wanted to do since I really like Cloud, even though I really don't like the fighting style of Final Fantasy as all. His darkness from what you can see will do wonders if you want this to happen. I have a lot plan for that and things between him and Ichigo. Tell me what ya think

Well, that really all I have to say tell me if you like it when you review this. Just like Eclipse, I still have a lot more data to collect on this before I even try to post the first chapter. I want to make this good, not rush it and fuck it up. Thanks again!


End file.
